


Cabin Bound

by Whatif_ifonly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatif_ifonly/pseuds/Whatif_ifonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Spence take a little mid-winter get away to enjoy some winter playtime in the snow and some playtime with each other. But can they escape Garcia and Morgan's nosey curiosity? And will the BAU's bad luck with vacations follow them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

JJ stood looking out the window in the dark kitchen, mesmerized by the beauty of the middle of the night moonlight as it cascaded over the fresh fallen snow, as she stood sipping from a glass of water. She was looking forward to a week of vacationing in this winter wonderland with her boyfriend.

A smile crossed her face as she thought of the man she'd left sleeping in their vacation bed as she slipped out of bed and into his shirt to head to the kitchen for a drink of water. She quickly became lost in her thoughts of the last several months. If anyone had told her she'd be standing here a year ago, she wouldn't have believed them. A year ago Emily was still relatively freshly returned from the dead. Her friendship with Spence had been on fragile terms, but slowly recovering from the fallout of Emily's faked death and all the lies surrounding it.

'It's amazing how much things can change in a year.' she mused as she lifted the glass and took another sip, reflecting back on the night that had changed the course her life had been on forever.

_"So, nervous?" JJ overheard Dave ask Will as she walked arm in arm with her Mom to go get ready._

_"Only if she doesn't come back down." Will replied with a facial expression that belied just how worried he was that she wouldn't come back down._

_JJ took a deep breath as she walked through Dave's mansion and up the stairs to a room that had been set aside for her to get ready. JJ paused in the doorway watching as her Mom hung the wedding dress she'd worn when her parents were married up and removed the protective plastic. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed and gasped for breath as she stepped in the room, sinking into the chair in front of the vanity._

_"Sweetheart, you need to…" Sandy trailed off as she turned around to look at her daughter. "Jennifer, sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to JJ, rested her hands on JJ's shoulders, and met her daughter's eyes in the mirror. There she could see the turmoil, the indecision, the anxiety, the doubt._

_JJ took a deep breath, and reached up to clasp one of her mother's hands as she silently shook her head no._

_"Sweetheart, what is it?" Sandy asked in concern._

_"Nothing has changed." JJ whispered softly. "All the reasons I've always told Will 'no' all the other times that he's proposed, they're still there."_

_"Other times…he's asked you more than one other time?" Sandy asked surprised._

JJ nodded. "When I found out I was pregnant, when Henry was born, and several dozen other times between then and now."

Sandy sighed, her eyes closing as she said a silent prayer for her daughter to make the decision that was right for her in this moment. Her eyes opened, meeting a matching set of blue eyes in the mirror, "What changed this time? Dave said you asked Will to ask you again."

_JJ growled in frustration at herself. "It was a long day. Will almost died. Twice." JJ sobbed, "He was held hostage and had to leave one of the people we were after with Henry…"_

_"He left a criminal, a murderer with Henry?" Sandy asked in shock._

_JJ's head dipped, her chin resting on her chest as she relived the moments of horror and panic she'd gone through where Henry was concerned as she silently nodded, tears cresting her eyes. She reached up with her free hand to wipe them away. "I was just so relieved that we all made it through it… and when Will was getting patched up, I realized how close Henry came to losing his Daddy… and I…"_

_"Oh, Jennifer, when will you stop sacrificing yourself and your needs for others? I know you want Henry to be happy, and I'm proud of how good of a mother you are. You always put Henry first, but if you go into a marriage that you don't want, in some way, Henry will pay a price." Sandy whispered sadly, realizing that her daughter had brought up marriage in order to make sure that Will would always be there for Henry, to solidify a family unit for her son, not because she was so in love with Will that she couldn't wait another moment for them to be married. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her while she cried; wishing that she could fix this as easily as she'd been able to fix her scrapped knees when she'd been a little girl._

_"What am I going to do?" JJ asked as she turned, burying her face against her mother's suit as she wrapped her arms around her._

_"Oh sweetheart, only you can decide that." Sandy replied as she stroked JJ's blonde hair and rubbed her back. "You're the one who has to live with whatever decision you make. Just out of curiosity, why did you say no all of the other times Will proposed?"_

_JJ took a deep shuddering breath and grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the vanity as she leaned back to answer her Mom. "It didn't feel right. I know he gave up his badge and his life in New Orleans to move here, to be with Henry and me, but I didn't ask him to. He's been asking me to give up the BAU ever since I was pregnant. He was happy when I was forced to transfer to the Pentagon… he's jealous of the team and the amount of time we spend together. He was angry this summer when Spence came over almost every night for ten weeks while he mourned Emily."_

_Sandy looked down at her daughter and studied her, really studied her. Jennifer had always spoken fondly of her friend Spencer, relishing in when she was able to share something new with him and expand his world or when she learned something new from him. To be honest, she'd been surprised when Jennifer told her she was pregnant and introduced Will as the father. She'd thought for the longest time that with each passing story Jennifer shared about Spencer that they were growing closer and closer and would presumably end up together once they both woke up and admitted their feelings to each other. It seemed it was now or never. "Jennifer, is there maybe someone else… maybe feelings for someone else have been stopping you all these years from telling Will yes?"_

_"Mom, I would never cheat." JJ replied in shock that her mother would suggest such a thing._

_Sandy smiled. "I know you wouldn't sweetheart, at least not physically; but we can't control our heart and who it decides to love. To be honest, I think you gave your heart away a long time ago, a year or two before you met Will. Will is a good, kind and decent man. He's an excellent father, and in another life, the two of you could be very happy together, but in this life, I don't think it's ever been an even playing field, has it?" Sandy asked, cupping her daughter's jaw as she looked down into her deep blue eyes, the kind that ran in the family for generations now and apparently would continue to do so, given the fact that the same beautiful blue eyes were present in the face of her treasured grandson._

_"Mom?" JJ asked in confusion._

_"Just be honest with yourself sweetheart. Besides Henry, who do we talk about most?" Sandy asked very innocently._

_"Spence," JJ answered without pause or reservation, "Oh my God, Spence." JJ said, repeating his name, struck dumb as her brain made the connection. "Mom, I need to see… to talk to Spence. Can you go get him for me?"_

"Hey, what are you doing out here? The bed is cold without you." Spence whispered as he walked up behind JJ, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood staring out the window watching the moonlight reflect off the snow. He'd been excited when JJ suggested a week away at a cabin. Seeing as he'd grown up in the desert he'd never had an opportunity to play in the snow as a child. JJ told him her goal was to remedy that situation, along with all the other ways they would be spending their time at the remote vacation cabin. He was looking forward to it all.

JJ turned her head, resting her cheek against Spence's chest and pressed a kiss to his bicep where it crossed in front of her as he stood with his arms wrapped around her. "I was just thinking of that night… the almost wedding…"

"Oh," Spencer murmured in reply, nodding as he dropped his chin to rest on her shoulder. He'd been beyond shocked when Sandy had come to find him as he did magic tricks for Henry, whispering in his ear that JJ wanted to see him, needed to speak with him. "That was some night, huh?" he asked with a chuckle, his thoughts going back to that night.

_Spencer took a deep breath as he paused, his knuckles just about to knock on the door of the room JJ was using to get ready. 'What does she want to see me for?' he thought curious as to what it could be that would cause JJ to ask her Mom to get him. 'Well, Spencer only one way to find out.' He silently told himself, forcing his hand forward. He caught his breath as the door opened. JJ stood there looking absolutely radiant in a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly._

_"Spence!" JJ exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she stepped forward wrapping her arms around him._

_"JJ," Spencer murmured into her hair, taking advantage of the rare opportunity to hold her, to imagine what it would be like if she was his love and more than just a fantasy that would never come true. He swallowed down his sadness at tonight being the end of any hope that he might have since she was marrying Will. "Your Mom said you wanted to see me? But," he glanced down again appreciating the way her blue dress hugged her form, "shouldn't you be getting ready?"_

_JJ swallowed as she clasped his hands, her fingers playing with his, wishing that one of them had spoken up sooner, that it was Spence she would be marrying tonight… she swallowed again. Now or never. "I did. I needed to see you before…" she trailed off as she caught the subtle wince that crossed Spence's face. "There is something that I need to know… something I need to be sure of."_

_Spencer looked up from where he was staring at their joined fingers. "What do you need to know? How can I help?" he asked as JJ stepped back, dragging him all the way into the room with her._

_JJ let go of one of Spence's hands and reached behind him to close the door as she cleared her throat, wondering what the best way to approach this was. Then she looked up into the swirling pools of his hazel eyes. 'Screw it, all in Jareau.' The little voice in her head told her as she stretched up, her hands clasped on either side of his face, her thumbs stroking across his cheekbones. Then one hand slid down along his jaw and his neck, up the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled him down meeting his lips in a passionate kiss as she put every feeling she'd ever had about and for Spence into their kiss. She kissed him as if it would be the last time she ever kissed him, savoring and relishing the moment, because the simple truth was it truly might be the last and only time she kissed him._

_Spencer gasped as JJ's lips made contact with his before surrendering to the kiss and allowing his lips to express through their kiss the words he'd never found the courage to say._

_JJ pulled out of the kiss, not making eye contact with Spence, afraid of what she might see in his eyes, but even more afraid of what she might not see in his eyes. She leaned against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, afraid to break the silence as she rested her head against his cheek. "I needed to know." She whispered._

_Spencer startled out of his thoughts, sure up until now that he'd been day dreaming. "JJ… I… you… you kissed me." He murmured in wonder._

_JJ smiled, finally daring to look up into his eyes as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I did."_

_"Wait… you said you needed to know… you needed to know…" he puzzled over JJ's words just before she kissed him, trying to connect her words and her actions in his genius brain._

_JJ could see the exact moment that his brain made the connection between her needing to know something and her kissing him as his eyes went wide._

_Spencer turned his big wide hazel eyes on JJ, meeting the brilliant blue eyes that he loved. He cleared his throat. "You, um, said that you needed to know something… did you uh, get your answer?"_

_JJ smiled. "I did. I love you Spencer Reid. I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it… didn't figure it out sooner."_

_A very large grin lit up Spencer's face. "I love you too JJ. I always have. I never thought… I couldn't imagine…" he trailed off as JJ leaned in and kissed him again. "What does this mean?"_

_JJ sighed at the sobering thought of where they were and why they were there. "It means I have a big mess to clean up so that we can be together." She replied leaning her forehead against his temple._

_Spencer nodded, a little sad that they couldn't stay in this moment forever. "Right."_

_"Can you please go and find my Mom and let her know I need to talk to Will?" she asked as she reached up, rubbing her thumb across Spence's lips to remove the light trace of her lipstick on his lips._

_"Sure." Spencer replied, reaching behind him for the door handle, not wanting to let JJ go until the last possible second._

_"Spence?" JJ asked, causing him to pause._

_"Yeah?" Spencer replied, his hand pausing just above the door knob._

_"After you find my Mom, can you please find Henry and keep him occupied and distracted? I'm not sure how Will's going to take it… I don't want Henry to be scared if it gets…" JJ trailed off, wincing at the thought of how much of a scene Will could make if he decided he so chose. The entire team was here, Beth, Chief Strauss… things could become quite awkward rather quickly._

_Spencer quickly managed to find Sandy Jareau in the company of Henry. He leaned in and whispered in her ear that JJ needed to talk to Will so as not to be overheard by Garcia and Emily who weren't that far away._

_Sandy leaned back, her hand resting on Spencer's arm as she studied his face, looking, searching._

_He gave her a shy smile and a nod to confirm that what she suspected was true. He was in love with her daughter and her daughter was in love with him._

_Sandy smiled back and patted Spencer on the shoulder, happy that Jennifer had found and followed her heart. Then she sighed realizing the long night that Jennifer had in front of her in sorting out this mess._

_A few moments later, Sandy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She poked her head in and then opened it. "I found Will for you." she told Jennifer, empathy in her eyes for the mess her daughter had gotten herself into by not following her heart sooner._

_"Thanks Mom." JJ said as she stood up from where she sat at the vanity._

_Will glanced from JJ to the dress that was now back in the protective plastic, to Sandy as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Cher, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Will asked. "I know we haven't done things the right way up to this point, but I'm pretty certain the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding…"_

_JJ stepped forward and took Will's hands in hers, saying a silent prayer that she managed to make this as painless as possible, and yet she knew no matter how she said it, that it was going to be incredibly painful for him. "There isn't going to be a wedding Will." She said tilting her head back to look up at him._

_"Isn't going to be a…" Will paused in confusion at the words that were coming out of his soon to be wife's mouth, "sure there is cher. You've got your Momma's dress and there's a band, and a dance floor. We've got rings. Everybody that's important to you is here." He replied, his voice cracking under the strain of emotion as the realization of what was happening hit him. He closed his eyes, hoping against hope that he was wrong as he held tightly to JJ's hands._

_JJ took a deep breath. "No there's not Will. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got caught up in the emotion yesterday and asked you to ask again. I'm sorry that I didn't realize before now that there was a reason the answer's always been no. Most of all I'm sorry that I don't love you the way that you love me because you deserve to be loved like that." JJ swallowed thickly._

_Will opened his eyes. "What about Henry?" he croaked._

_"I will never be sorry for Henry." JJ replied, meeting Will's gaze._

_"Doesn't he deserve to have a Momma and Daddy that are together and love him?" Will pleaded against the loss of his dream of the last several years, his dream since finding out that JJ was pregnant._

_JJ swallowed. "Henry has a Mommy and Daddy that love him, but the together part…I'm sorry Will, that's just…"_

_Will nodded. "We're not just not getting married… we're splitting up aren't we?" he asked, despair seeping into his voice._

_JJ nodded, biting her lip._

_Will nodded and then held up his hand as JJ was about to speak. He turned on his heels and opened the door slamming it behind him, needing to get out of the room where his dream died. He headed for the stairs taking them two at a time._

_"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Henry yelled, oblivious to what was happening, as he charged towards his father upon seeing him at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Hey buddy," Will responded to Henry in a tight voice as he attempted to control his emotions._

_"Unca 'Pence did a new magic twick!" Henry squealed in delight just as Spencer came up behind him._

_"Sorry, he's pretty quick. He got away from me." Spencer said, swallowing as he took in Will's appearance._

_"Will!" JJ called from the top of the stairs, afraid of what might happen next as she glanced back and forth between Spence and Will._

_Spencer turned to look up the stairs at JJ, at the sound of worry in her voice, his eyes showing his own concern for her and what she was going through right now._

_Will's hands clenched and unclenched as he looked back and forth between Spencer and JJ, the pieces finally falling together. JJ's reluctance to tell the team about their relationship; JJ's reluctance to tell the team about her pregnancy; JJ refusing to leave the BAU when she was pregnant; JJ asking Will to have Spencer be Henry's godfather; JJ being so upset over having to leave the BAU for the Pentagon; Ten weeks of Spencer being held by JJ on their couch as he cried over Emily; the fights; the jealousy he'd felt… He clenched and unclenched his hands, his jaw clenching and unclenching in time with his fists. He glared up at JJ. Then he turned to look at Henry. "Yeah, he's a real magician alright." He said his eyes rising to meet Spencer's. Then he turned and stormed out of Rossi's mansion, slamming the front door behind him._

_Chaos ensued in the wake of Will's departure as the entire BAU struggled to figure out and understand what the hell had just happened._

JJ snorted. "I thought for sure Will was going to punch you just before he stormed out of Rossi's house." She winced at the memory. The last thing she'd wanted to do was hurt Will, but in the long run, she was sure it would have hurt them all more for her to have gone through with the wedding and realize later that it had been a mistake. She loved Will and wanted him to be happy; but she wasn't in love with him, not the way he wanted her to be and certainly not the way she should have been when getting married.

"Trust me, I thought so too. Although, with the kiss you gave me when you told me that you just needed to know… to be sure… well, it would have been worth it. I love you." Spencer replied as he nuzzled against JJ's neck.

"I love you too. I know the drama that night was beyond horrible, and it took a couple of months to work things out with Will, but it was all worth it so that we could be together. I am so in love with you Spence. It's always been you baby." JJ replied softly, as she set her water glass on the counter. Then she twisted in Spence's arms, burying her face in his neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Mm," JJ moaned, "If it was cold in the bed without me, why are you so nice and warm?" she asked as she nuzzled her nose along the column of his throat as her hands explored the naked planes of his back.

Spencer's hands moved down JJ's back, rubbing against the soft cotton of his shirt. He loved when JJ wore his clothes. She'd made a point of doing it ever since he'd told her that had been one of his biggest fantasies over the years. "I threw a couple more logs in the fireplace in the bedroom. It's nice and warm now." He murmured and he trailed his hands down her smooth creamy thighs and then back up. He groaned as his hands slipped under the lower edge his shirt and encountered her naked firm backside.

JJ giggled at Spence's discovery that she hadn't pulled on anything other than his shirt when she got up for a drink of water. It was her turn to moan however when he squeezed her ass and pulled her firmly against him, his growing erection pressing into her belly. "Baby," she whispered against his lips as he kissed her, leading her back towards the bedroom.

JJ smiled against Spence's lips as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom and she felt the pleasant warmth of the fire he'd stoked before coming to find her. As they reached the bed, she pulled back, taking in the sight of his beautiful face lit up by the light from the fireplace. The flames flickering and dancing in the hearth behind her cast light and shadow across Spence's face and chest.

JJ leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest over his heart and then the center of his chest as her agile fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down to pool at his feet. She continued pressing kisses to his chest, her tongue sliding wetly across first one nipple and then the other as her hands roamed up from his slim hips and across his abs. Her fingers trailed over his ribs and then back down his sides, gripping his hips. She pulled her lips away from his chest as her hands pressed down and back on his hips, urging him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Spencer attempted to hold JJ close as he sat on the bed with her nestled in the 'V' of his thighs, but she peeled his hands from her waist and took a step back. His breath caught in his throat as she began to unbutton his shirt, slowly teasing each button from its respective hole as inch by inch, more and more of JJ's creamy smooth flesh was revealed in the thin strip about an inch wide as she continued on her course of undoing buttons at an agonizingly slow pace. Even though by now he'd memorized every luscious curve and delectable slope of JJ's body (he did after all, have an eidetic memory), the anticipation of her undoing every button was almost more than he could bear.

JJ smirked as she undid the last button; her hands gripping either side of the placket of Spence's shirt, watching his knuckles turn white in the fire light as he tightly gripped the edge of the bed at the anticipation and still not being able to really see anything. Her smirk changed to a smile as she peeled Spence's shirt back and allowed it to drop from her body, joining Spence's boxers on the floor as she stepped forward back into the 'V' of his thighs. Her hands settled on his thighs, her fingers tracing random patterns on his skin as she watched the expression on his face and the oranges, yellows, and reds from the fireplace flicker in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Spencer stared at JJ in breathless wonder and awe. Even now after being together seven months, it still left him in awe that they were together, that they loved each other, and that he was allowed after all these years to see her like this. He hoped that sense of wonder never went away. It reminded him how precious she was to him and to be thankful that they'd managed to find their way to each other after all these years.

JJ lifted her left hand and cupped his jaw. Her thumb traced over his lower lip, while her fingertips caressed his cheekbone. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly, always curious and always amazed at how Spence's brilliant mind worked.

Spencer turned his head kissing the palm of JJ's hand. "Just thinking how lucky and thankful I am and hoping that I never take it or you for granted."

"We won't." she replied, "We've been through too much to ever take what we have for granted." She whispered against his lips.

Spencer smiled into the kiss, realizing that she was including herself in that promise. "And what do we have JJ?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Love, each other, everything baby… we have everything." She replied as she lifted one knee up on the bed to climb into his lap.

Spencer nodded in agreement at the sentiment. "Yeah… I guess we do." He replied as he helped JJ up onto the bed and into his lap.

JJ nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around Spence's neck and sank into his lap with her knees resting on either side of his hips, her center brushing along his erection and causing them both to moan.

They sat for a moment, treasuring the feeling of their breath washing over each other's skin as they reveled in their closeness.

Spencer moved first as he nuzzled against the top of JJ's head where it rested against his chest and kissed her forehead.

JJ lifted her head to meet Spence's gaze, her breath catching in her throat at the love and passion she saw reflecting in his big beautiful hazel eyes. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck as she pulled him down to kiss her.

Spencer tangled his tongue with JJ's and enjoyed the purr from deep in her throat as he gripped her hips, holding her close as he rolled his hips, his erection moving through her folds and across her sensitive flesh.

JJ's clutched at the back of Spence's head, holding him close as he removed his lips from hers, kissing along her jaw and down her neck, nuzzling, kissing, nipping, and worshipping the column of her neck, as her head rolled back on her shoulders granting him more access to the tender skin of her neck.

He kissed his way across her collar bone, his hand sliding up her side to cup JJ's breast in his hand. His thumb stroked over the nipple as he dipped his head, pressing gentle kisses to the soft flesh of her breast. He swiped the flat of his tongue across her nipple, grunting as her fingers flexed against the back of his head.

"Spence, baby," JJ cried out, her head falling back in pleasure as Spence swirled his tongue around her nipple, playing with the hardened peak.

Spencer nipped lightly at JJ's nipple, his teeth grazing the tender flesh and then sucked, soothing the abused area with his tongue. He pulled back, allowing JJ's breast to slip from between his lips.

JJ shuddered as he blew across the wet skin, feeling her nipple tighten even more. It felt like Spence was plucking a string connecting her nipple and her center as she became even more aroused.

Spencer shifted to give the same care and attention to JJ's other breast, growling around his mouthful of JJ as she rolled her hips, pressing her slick warm wet heat against him, allowing him to feel just exactly what he was doing to her.

JJ rose to her knees as Spence blew across the wet flesh of her breast, unable to wait any longer, wanting him, needing him now. She reached down guiding him as she sank down around his cock, biting her lip at the delicious feeling as he entered her, filling her.

"JJ," Spencer murmured, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers as they adjusted to their union.

"I know baby," JJ murmured in reply, wrapping her arms around Spence's chest, her fingers trailing up the curve of his spine as she tipped her head back, her nose sliding along Spence's as she met his lips in a soft sweet kiss and then deepened the kiss, tracing the crease of his lips with her tongue. She moaned as his lips granted her access and she began to move her hips.

Spencer stroked JJ's thighs as their kiss continued. His hands gripped her hips, helping to support her as she rose and fell along the length of his shaft. He rolled his hips, pressing into her just right with each meeting of their hips.

JJ pulled her lips away from Spence's as she gasped for breath. She moaned with a ragged breath as he ground against her again, driving her closer to her peak. She swiveled her hips, eagerly meeting his thrust as she buried her face in his neck.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around JJ and picked up the pace of his thrusts, being sure to swivel his hips to grind ever so slightly against her, knowing that she was close.

"Spence, baby," JJ moaned, pulling her face out of his neck and lifting her head to meet his loving gaze just as her world exploded.

Spencer tightened his grip on JJ, holding her close as her orgasm ripped through her, her legs clenching as she gasped his name. Then he stood up from the bed with her in his arms and turned, laying her on the bed while he stood leaning over her, using the leverage of standing beside the bed to rock his hips, the new angle driving her deeper into the abyss of her orgasm.

JJ reached up, stroking the side of Spence's face. She wrapped her legs around his hips, bracing herself as she met his advances keeping pace with him as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Spencer lifted one of his arms to brush her hair back from her face, his thumb stroking over her cheek while his other arm braced him above her.

JJ watched, her eyes studying and surveying Spence as he moved above her. She traced his brow and temple with her fingers, her thumb anchored to his cheekbone, caressing the face of the one she loved as they made love.

He dipped his head, once again worshipping her breasts, his tongue working feverishly over one tight hardened peak and then moving to the other. Back and forth he switched between her breasts, moaning into her chest as his hips continued to twitch in the cradle of her thighs.

JJ arched her back, eager to be closer to her brilliant boyfriend's earnest tongue and lips as she felt the slow delicious coil building low in her belly. She tightened her legs around Spence's hips and flexed her fingers against the back of his head. Using her fingers tangled in his soft brown locks to drag him away from her breasts and up to meet her in a heated kiss as the coil in her belly unfurled and her second orgasm had her tightly clenching around Spence, arching against him as her toes curled, crying out his name into his mouth as their tongues tangled.

Spencer's hips began thrusting erratically, driving JJ deeper into the mattress as he began to lose control at the feel of her clutching at his back and tightening around him like a vise. He pressed his weight forward, his feet leaving the floor as JJ arched and arced beneath him and joined her completely on the bed his knees gripping the mattress as he fought to remain some semblance of composure as he spiraled out of control, lost in the sensation and JJ. He pulled back from their kiss and opened his eyes, becoming lost in the deep blue ocean of emotion in her eyes as he let go and joined her in the seventh level of heaven.

They lay panting and gasping in each other's arms, foreheads resting against each other for some time as they recuperated. Then Spencer shifted, concerned that he'd hurt her. He was by no means a large man, but he was bigger than JJ and he didn't want to hurt her.

JJ groaned at the loss as Spence lifted himself up off of her, but smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Then she turned and propped herself up on her elbow to watch his sexy naked form as he ambled over to the fireplace and threw two new logs on the fire.

Spencer watched for a moment, making sure that the new logs caught fire rather than smothered the flames, as he stirred the embers. Satisfied that the fire would blaze until the wee hours of the morning, he closed the grate, set aside the fire poker, and turned back to join JJ in bed. He paused at the sight of JJ watching him. "What?"

"Nothing. Come back to bed." JJ said patting the spot next to her.

Spencer grinned like a little boy and crossed the distance between the fireplace and their bed in three long strides as he leapt up on the bed, bouncing as he landed next to JJ.

JJ laughed and wrapped her arms around him as she snuggled against his chest and tangled her legs with his. "Eager are we?"

"To be with you? Always JJ, always. I love you." He responded as he leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose as he grabbed the covers and pulled them over them, snuggling down into the sea of pillows and blankets as he curled up with JJ.

JJ smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too." She murmured softly.

They curled up, wrapped up in each other in bed in front of the fire talking, sleeping, and cuddling as they made plans for their first full day of vacation tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm" JJ moaned as she stirred awake, stretching and arching her back as she cuddled more deeply into the pillows, blankets, and Spence's side.

The fire had died down and there was a slight chill in the air, making her very glad she was still snuggly curled up in bed with Spence. She rose up on her elbow, resting her cheek on her palm as she looked down at Spence, still sound asleep, his head nestled against the pillow.

She grinned, feeling the need to wake him up as she rubbed her hand across his chest and whispered softly, "Spence."

Spencer mumbled unintelligibly in his sleep as he shifted slightly, burrowing his head deeper into the pillow.

JJ chuckled and lowered herself back down, snuggling into Spence's side. She trailed her toes up and down his calf. "Speeeeeeencccccccccer" she whispered melodically in his ear in a sing song voice as she traced her nose around the shell of his ear. Then she nipped at his earlobe, her teeth tugging softly just before she shifted, moving to press kisses along his jaw, down his neck across collar bone. She peppered his chest with kisses as she slithered down his torso, dragging the covers with her.

"JJ…" Spencer mumbled in a disorientated just woke up voice as he scrubbed his hand through his hair. He turned, expecting to find JJ next to him in the bed. His eyes flitted about the room, searching for her when he found the bed empty next to him. He paused at the sight of JJ grinning up at him, her chin resting on his hip as she winked at him.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." JJ teased with a smile on her face, pausing to press a kiss to his belly before she crawled up his body covering him like a blanket as she lay down on top of him.

A wide grin crossed Spencer's face as he wrapped his arms around JJ, holding her close and burying his face in her hair, "Good morning. What time is it?"

JJ smiled as she lifted her head, pecking Spence on the lips. "We're on vacation Spence. Does it matter?" she asked as she trailed her fingers through his hair.

"No, I suppose not." He replied as he traced his fingers up and down her back as she perched above him on his chest. Then his stomach rumbled.

JJ leaned down and kissed him. "I guess we better feed you." She said as she pulled away, wiping her thumb across his lips as she lowered one lean leg over the side of the bed.

JJ stepped away from the bed and found Spence's shirt and boxers pooled where she'd dropped them the night before. She picked them up and slid his shirt on as she turned to hand him his boxers.

Spencer quickly hopped into his boxers and followed JJ down the hallway.

"Hey, it snowed!" Spencer said with a childlike glee in his voice as they walked past the deck doors and into the kitchen.

JJ paused, looking out at the freshly fallen snow and then up at Spence. She stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. "Let's hurry up and eat, and then we can go play in it." She replied, a little childlike glee of her own seeping into her voice as she took Spence's hand and led him into the kitchen to make a quick, warm, and hearty breakfast.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer grinned as he stacked the last of three large snowballs on top of the other two and looked to his side where JJ stood holding the final pieces that would garner their snowman complete.

"Nose" she said with a grin as she handed Spence a carrot from the box of items she'd grabbed from the closet of the cabin and the fridge.

Spencer nodded and took the carrot from JJ, pushing it into the 'face' of the snowman.

"Hat" JJ said handing Spence the stocking cap that had been used on all of the snowmen at her family's cabin for years.

Spencer placed the knit stocking cap on the snowman, followed by the sunglasses and pipe that JJ handed him for his eyes and mouth.

"Scarf" JJ said pulling out a long scarf and handed it to Spence.

Spencer, as someone who frequently wore a scarf, expertly and proficiently wrapped the scarf around the snowman's 'neck'. "Not too bad for my first snowman." Spencer said as he turned to look at JJ, but she wasn't there. "JJ?" Spencer called out and then turned in a circle looking for where she went. "JJ, where'd you…" he called out, interrupted by the thud of snow hitting his back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Spence asked as he spun around to find JJ behind him.

JJ giggled at the expression on his face. "How else am I supposed to start a snowball fight?" she asked as she lightly tossed another snowball at him, this time hitting his chest.

"You threw snow at me…" Spencer said as he looked down at the exploded white snowball gracing his chest.

"Kind of the point of a snowball fight baby." JJ grinned as she tossed a snowball from one gloved hand to the other, waiting for him to join in.

Spencer looked up as he brushed the snow from his chest to see JJ with a snowball in hand. He back peddled away from JJ to escape her, placing their snowman in between. Then he turned and ran, hoping to get enough distance between them that he would be able to scoop up a large handful of snow, lightly pack it and fling it in JJ's general direction.

JJ gave chase after giving Spencer a moderate head start, losing track of him momentarily as he entered the trees between the clearing that made the backyard of the cabin and the lake.

"Eeeep" JJ screamed in surprise as a snowball hit her and Spence jumped out from behind a tree, with two more snowballs in his hands. She quickly tossed the snowball she had in hand at Spence, and then it was her turn to be on the run as he chased after her.

On and on they chased each other, bobbing and weaving, ducking and covering, dodging and dashing their way around the backyard of the cabin during their snowball fight.

JJ was currently looking for Spence. She had a snowball in one hand and two cradled in her other hand as she peered around the side of a tree trying to see where Spence was.

Spence took advantage of the fact that JJ's back was to him, and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Looking for me?"

JJ laughed. "Maybe."

"Hmm" Spencer murmured as leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm willing to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

"My surrender?" JJ asked.

"Well I am the one who's holding you right now." Spencer murmured in her ear and then kissed her neck just below her ear.

"Hmm, true," JJ replied dropping her snowballs and turning in Spence's arms. "So… the conditions for my surrender…"

"And here I was hoping for and unconditional surrender." Spence teased as he leaned down, resting his knit cap covered forehead against the fur brim of JJ's trapper hat.

JJ laughed. "I could be mistaken, but doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose of negotiating my surrender?"

"Hmm, I suppose so." Spence replied as he pulled JJ closer.

JJ smiled and leaned up and gave Spence a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry the terms of my surrender are mutually beneficial. I recommend we reconvene negotiations inside where it's warm over lunch."

"And then?" Spencer asked, tipping his head as if contemplating her offer.

"Then, we could curl up in front of the fireplace and you can read to me." JJ replied as she played with the zipper of Spence's coat.

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain, but that could be arranged." Spence answered as he kissed JJ's nose.

"Then I say we have a truce." JJ said leaning up on her tip toes to kiss Spence.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on D; tell me it doesn't bother you just as much that Goldilocks and Junior G-man didn't tell us where they were going." Garcia retorted as she and Morgan sat on her couch, half watching a movie and half discussing where JJ and Reid had traipsed off to for their week off.

"I'm not sayin' that baby girl. I'm just sayin' I understand them wantin' to have some alone time together. It's been go, go, go for them ever since they got together." Morgan said explaining why he could understand JJ and Reid wanting some time away.

"I know but you know how I worry about all of you all the time. And this team has the worst luck ever with vacations. We get sucked into cases; people get attacked; people get shot; people get framed for murder…"

Morgan smirked as he watched Garcia's mini panic attack. "Strauss decides to go on cases with us… like you said bad, bad things happen when we take vacations." He grinned at Garcia. "Are you done freakin' out now mama?"

"Shut up" Garcia glared as she swatted Morgan with one of her couch cushions as he laughed. "Let's just watch the movie." She said as she sank back into the couch and turned back to watch, propping her feet back up on her coffee table.

"You're totally going to track down JJ and Reid and keep tabs on them while they're on vacation aren't you?" Morgan asked as he pulled a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting between them on the couch.

Garcia nodded, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Like an endangered species."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"and den guess what Mommy?" Henry asked eagerly into the phone.

"What little man?" JJ asked smiling as she talked to Henry to find out how his day was and to read him their bedtime story.

"Nana maked us pancakes for breakfast an we went to da zoo!" Henry exclaimed excitedly as he filled Mommy in on the excitement of his visit with Grandma and his cousins.

"You went to the zoo?" JJ asked playfully. "What was your favorite animal this time?"

"Da powar bear." Henry answered definitively. "Even dough it was cold outside he was swimmin'!"

JJ smiled as she sat curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace talking with Henry and listening to him tell her all about his adventures with his cousins and Grandma. She smiled up at Spence as he joined her on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Hey little man, do you want to talk to Uncle Spence for a few minutes before it's time for our bedtime story?" JJ asked as she glanced up at Spence who smiled.

"Uh huh" Henry replied, nodding eagerly even though Mommy couldn't see him.

JJ smiled and handed the phone to Spence.

Spence accepted the phone from JJ, moving the cord of the landline over their heads so that they didn't get tangled in it as JJ curled up against him. "Hey buddy, are you having fun?"

"Uh huh." Henry replied. "You havin' fun with Mommy?"

Spence grinned as he looked down at JJ. "I am having fun with Mommy. She taught me how to build a snowman and have a snowball fight today. How about you? What did you do today?"

"We went to da zoo. We saw da powar bears and da penguins an awot of other animals." Henry said into the phone and then yawned.

"You sound tired little man; maybe Mommy should tell you your story now?" Spence asked as he glanced down at JJ.

"You wisten too Uncle 'Pence?" Henry asked.

"Sure, I'll listen while Mommy tells you your story." Spencer said as JJ sat up beside him so they could both listen to Henry on the other end of the phone and she could tell him his bedtime story that was their nighttime ritual. She hoped she had a few months more before Henry declared that he was too big to be read 'Bedtime for Baby Star'.

"Tell Mommy goodnight in case you fall asleep during the story Henry." Sandy could be heard saying in the background.

"Night Mommy, night Uncle 'Pence" Henry said into the phone.

"Goodnight Henry." JJ and Spencer chorused into the phone. "I love you." JJ added.

"I wuv you too Mommy." Henry sleepily replied as he lay down in bed. He lost his grip on the phone as he fell asleep to Mommy reciting 'Bedtime for Baby Star' to him.

JJ smiled at Spence as he opened the bottle of wine while she spoke with her Mom. "We have plenty of firewood and we stocked up when we stopped for supplies Mom."

"Good, because they are predicting a storm in the next couple of days." Sandy said.

"How about you Mom? Are you prepared for a storm with the kids?" JJ asked in concern.

"We'll be fine Jennifer, we're right here in the city. The only reason I'm even remotely worried for you and Spencer is because you're up in the mountains." Sandy replied in a concerned motherly voice.

JJ chuckled. "We might be up in the mountains Mom, but this cabin isn't nearly as remote as when you and Dad built it."

"Oh hush you." Sandy replied in response to her daughter's teasing. "Yes, I know there are neighbors less than a mile away now and you only have to drive a few miles now to get to a store and civilization, but a storm in the mountains is still a storm in the mountains Jennifer."

JJ sobered. "I know Mom, and I'm sure we'll be fine if it gets bad. We have winter gear. We have supplies. We'll be fine. It wouldn't be the first time that someone has weathered a storm in the cabin." She replied, thinking of all the family vacations over the years when a storm had left them stranded in the cabin for a few days. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Give Spencer my love as well." Sandy replied before hanging up.

JJ shook her head and turned to smile at Spence. "My Mom sends her love."

Spencer blushed. "Uh… okay?"

JJ giggled. "Apparently you are quite the charmer with us Jareau women… me, my Mom, my nieces. Just remember, I saw you first."

Spence grinned. "I have no intention of ever forgetting." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer stretched as he began to wake, momentarily puzzled as his feet hit the arm rest of the couch as he uncurled his legs. He blinked as he opened his eyes, groggily taking in his surroundings. They'd fallen asleep on the couch. Then he smiled as JJ mumbled in her sleep and shifted against him.

He tightened his hold where his arm was wrapped around her stomach and dipped his head, burying his face in waves of golden blonde hair. He took a deep breath, drawing in the essence of the woman he loved, then, he reached up, pulling JJ's hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He kissed a path from her shoulder to her ear. He nuzzled the tip of his nose against her earlobe as he softly whispered, "JJ, babe, wake up. We fell asleep on the couch."

JJ woke to the feeling of a warm lean body pressed up against her and a strong forearm wrapped around her midsection while a large hand rubbed her belly. She mumbled incoherently and feigned still being asleep as she shifted back against Spence. She smiled again as he brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She tried, but couldn't hold back her moan as Spence nuzzled her ear after kissing up the length of her neck.

"I'm awake; I'm awake baby." she murmured as she lifted her hips and rolled over to face Spence. "Mmm, good morning." She purred against his lips as she kissed him good morning.

Spencer's hand slipped from JJ's waist, down her hip, and along her thigh, which in the course of rolling over to face him, she'd hooked over his waist. He smiled, leaning back to look at JJ after pulling out of their good morning kiss, while he massaged her thigh through her jeans. "So, shower, breakfast, coffee… not necessarily in that order… and then what else do you have planned for today?" he asked, his eyes studying her face.

JJ chuckled at the eager and curious expression on Spence's face. Then she grinned. "Sledding and ice fishing."

Spencer's eyes crept up on his brow. "Where are we going to go sledding? The yard is too small."

JJ smiled. "There's a sledding hill not too far from here. So I thought we could go sledding this morning and then come back here for lunch. After that, if we're lucky we'll catch dinner in the lake."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan looked up at the sound of heals clicking down the hallway and smiled as Penelope entered his doorway. "What's up baby girl? We get a case?"

Garcia shook her head. "No case; thank goodness… but I've spent the entire morning trying to track down JJ and Reid." She pouted as she sank into the chair in front of Morgan's desk.

Morgan grinned and shook his head. "Baby girl's pout tells me she didn't get too far."

Garcia snorted. "My babies' engines are overheated after all the searches I ran trying to track down JJ and Reid… and I've found nothing. No airline tickets or hotel reservations in their names, they haven't so much as used their credit cards…" she growled in frustration.

"Come on mama, I'm sure JJ and Reid are fine. They're probably sitting on a warm beach somewhere drinking margaritas and working on their tans." Morgan replied with a shrug, then, was struck with a thought, "Maybe they decided to take Henry to Disneyland. It's only like 14 hour drive."

Garcia raised a finely manicured eyebrow. "Who goes to Disneyland and doesn't use their credit cards… but you raise a valid point. Maybe they drove wherever they went. Maybe I can take a look at the last time they used their credit cards and track them based on the purchases they made locally." She pondered as she rose out of her seat. "See you at lunch time D. I have to go put my babies through their paces again."

Morgan shook his head, knowing that sooner or later he would be completely drawn into the mystery of where JJ and Reid were spending their vacation.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" JJ screamed, bracing her heals a little more against the cross slat of the toboggan and tightening her grip around Spence's legs as he turned the sled sideways to slow it down at the bottom of the hill. The six foot toboggan cut through the fresh powder at the bottom of the sledding hill and created a cloud of fine snow that hung in the air, lingering as the toboggan, JJ, and Spencer passed through.

Once the sled came to a complete stop, Spencer laughed as he dropped the rope into JJ's lap and threw his arms over his head in victory at having mastered the toboggan. He grinned as JJ twisted where she sat in front of him.

JJ shook her head as she took in the wide grin on Spence's face and then leaned back and kissed him. "I think we have time for one more run before we head back to the cabin Evel Knievel."

Spencer smiled as he stood up and held out his hand to help JJ to her feet as he grabbed the tow rope with his other hand. "Learning how to handle a toboggan hardly qualifies me at the same level of stuntsmanship as Evel Knievel. Did you know he broke over 433 bones during his career? It earned him a place in the Guinness Book of World Records as 'survivor of most bones broken in a lifetime'."

They started walking back up the slope hand in hand. "Baby, please promise me that's a record you aren't going to attempt to break." JJ said, turning and looking pointedly at her injury prone boyfriend.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia growled in frustration at what she was seeing on the screen. "A full tank of gas and groceries…that's it? Where the hell did you and junior G-man go peaches?" she mused under her breath as her fingers tapped away at the keyboard, more than slightly intrigued by how two of her best friends were spending their vacation. The curiosity was killing her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JJ!" Spencer exclaimed as he watched his line bow, "I think I've got something!"

JJ smiled. "Okay, so just give the line a little tug to set the hook and reel it in a little bit at a time, really slow." She said as she bent down, making sure the ice auger was out of the way so that she'd be able to jump up and help Spence if he needed it.

Spencer's eyes widened as he continued to reel in his catch, his line bowing a little bit more, until finally the fish on his line broke the surface. He jumped up off the upside down bucket he was using as a seat and grabbed the line that held a wriggling fish.

JJ cheered as Spence, grabbed the line and held up his fish. "Hang on baby, let's get a picture, otherwise Morgan will never believe you when you tell him about the fish you caught." She said as she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and quickly snapped a few pictures.

"So um…" Spencer looked down at his fish, "how do I get the hook out?"

JJ laughed and grabbed the bucket they'd brought with to put their catch in. "Here, let me show you." she said as she knelt down next to Spence over the bucket that now held his fish, with a pair of needle nose pliers in hand.

A few minutes later, JJ used the skimmer to make sure their fishing hole was free of slush and then they sat back down to fish some more. An hour later there were a few more fish in the bucket and two cold FBI agents sitting on the ice.

"Are you ready to be done baby?" JJ asked as she turned to look at Spence.

Spencer nodded vigorously. They'd dressed warmly for their afternoon on the ice, but it was cold. He was definitely ready to be done.

JJ nodded. "Me too. Let's get this all packed up and we can head back in." she said as she stood up. She picked up their live bait and dumped it in their fishing hole. They weren't going fishing again, so they might as well set the bait free.

While JJ dumped the bait, Spencer stacked the buckets they'd used as seats and the ice auger and tucked them onto the toboggan that they'd used to haul everything out onto the lake.

"Ready?" Spencer asked as JJ walked towards him with the now empty bait pail, their fishing poles, and their bucket of fish.

JJ nodded, glad that they'd cleaned the fish as they caught them, meaning they could put them in the fridge until they were ready to cook them later. She took Spence's hand after setting the rest of their supplies in the toboggan and then took his hand as they walked back towards shore and the cabin. "Cold baby?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah. A little bit. It'll feel good to sit in front of the fireplace." He replied.

"Actually I've got an even better idea." JJ said.

"What's that?" Spence asked, wondering what could warm them up quicker than cuddling together in front of the fireplace.

"I was thinking we should use the hot tub." JJ answered.

Spence frowned, "but I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"Neither did I." JJ winked.

Spence swallowed, suddenly feeling much warmer and very eager to get back to the cabin and get everything put away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan leaned back and stretched as he looked at his watch. He grabbed a couple of the files off of the stack on his desk and headed for the bullpen. He frowned as he reached the bullpen, realizing that Reid wasn't here to slip some files to. He eyed Blake who was sitting at her desk, working on her own stack of consults. He debated if she would notice if he slipped a couple of his files to her instead since Reid wasn't here.

Blake could feel Morgan's eyes on her as she signed off on a completed case file. "Don't even think about it Morgan. Don't think I haven't noticed that Reid lets you get away with slipping some of your files into his stack."

Morgan stood in shock for a moment and then smiled as he walked back to his office. Blake could never replace Emily, just like Emily could never have replaced Elle… but she was quickly making her own place on the team.

Blake smirked as she turned and watched Morgan head back to his office over her shoulder. She wondered if Morgan had ever realized that the files he slipped into Reid's stack were replaced by files that Reid slipped into Morgan's stack. Somehow, she thought not. But she certainly wasn't going to break one of the best kept secrets in the BAU. She turned back to her files and grabbed the next one on the stack.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JJ, are you sure this is a good idea? What if somebody sees us?" Spencer hemmed and hawed as JJ led him out on to the deck directly off the master bedroom of the cabin.

"Spence, the nearest neighbor is at least half a mile away. There are tall trees between here and the lake. Nobody is going to see us. Besides, you're going to be in the hot tub, even if they could see us, how would they know we are skinny dipping?" she asked as she let go of his hand and sat the towels she was holding on a chair at the edge of the hot tub.

"I… I don't but… I just… I…" he trailed off as JJ unzipped her parka and hung it over the back of the chair while kicking off her boots. He swallowed as he watched her step naked into the hot tub and sink down into the water.

"So, are you going to join me baby or are you going to stand there worrying about something that isn't going to happen?" JJ asked as she spun around in the water and steam vapor rising into the wintery air to face him.

"I… uh…" he mumbled as he fumbled for the zipper of his coat, pulling it down and tossing his coat off to the side to join JJ's as he kicked his feet out of his boots and then hopped across the few cold feet of deck and into the hot tub with his girlfriend.

"You really are a genius." She murmured as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as they floated in the deepest part of the hot tub.

"JJ" Spencer groaned as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

"Hm?" JJ questioned as her lips trailed along the unshaven scruff of his jaw and then down his neck. She nipped lightly, scrapping her teeth over his Adam's apple and then soothing the flesh with her tongue.

Spencer tipped his head back, panting as JJ's lips, tongue, and teeth worked along the sensitive skin of his neck. His feet scrambled for purchase on the floor of the hot tub as JJ moved forward, pressing closer to him as she moved them towards the side of the hot tub.

Spence sank onto the edge of the bench seat as he felt the back of his legs hit the side. His hands ran up and down JJ's back as he held her close.

JJ giggled, burying her face in Spence's neck as she felt his hands slip down and grab her ass. She nipped at his earlobe. "Are you warming up baby?"

"Uh huh" Spencer muttered, turning his head to catch her lips as their make-out session continued. His tongue traced the seam of her lips.

JJ opened her mouth, granting Spence entrance. She purred low in her throat as his tongue caressed hers, dancing along the insides of her cheeks and along the roof of her mouth. She was very much enjoying Spence's kisses and caresses, but she wanted more. She needed more. She lifted one knee up onto the bench beside Spence and leaned forward, planning on climbing into his lap.

Spence pulled out of their kiss and put a hand on her thigh, stopping her from climbing into his lap. "Turn around." He breathed into JJ's ear. He placed his hand on her hip, guiding her as she turned until she was facing away from him. Then he settled his hands on her hips and pulled her into his lap.

JJ moaned as she settled back against Spence's chest, her legs draped over his thighs, and turned her face towards his.

"Comfortable?" He murmured as he wrapped and arm around her waist and used his other hand to brush her hair behind her shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mm hm" she mumbled against his lips. Then she gasped as Spence's hand dropped from her waist, his nimble fingers seeking out her exposed center.

Spencer smiled against JJ's lips as he deepened their kiss and his fingers traced her delicate folds, teasing her as his fingertips moved across her soft skin, sliding as her wetness spread.

JJ panted as Spence pulled out of their kiss, his moving down her throat and across her shoulder, before moving back and burying his face in her neck. She shuddered as his soft scruff from not shaving the last couple of days brushed across her skin. She lifted her arm, twining her fingers in Spence's hair as she held onto the back of his head and neck, relishing in his lips and hands on her skin.

Spence shifted in the water, wanting to make sure that for the most part JJ was able to stay in the warm water and she wasn't exposed to the cold mountain air until they had to get out. He groaned against her neck as she ground back against his erection. Time to up the ante.

JJ bucked against Spence's hand as his thumb circled her clit and his other hand slid across her stomach and up to cup one of her breasts. "Spence, baby… more… please baby…" she panted as his fingers continued to stroke her nether region while his other hand alternated from one breast to the other in perfect orchestration.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Spencer whispered in her ear, wanting to be sure he wouldn't hurt her, no matter how much he was aching to be inside her, as he rested his forehead on her temple.

"Yes, God, baby… please…" JJ whimpered as Spence's hand left her body, thinking he was teasing her. "Oh!" she gasped as one of his hands settled around her waist, lifting her up while his other hand adjusted his length to her entrance. She groaned and turned her head, lifting it to meet his gaze. Her fingers clutched the back of his head as she pulled him down to kiss her while she sank down on his length.

"JJ," Spence panted, pulling away from her lips, "you feel amazing babe. I love you."

"I love you too baby." JJ murmured, arching her back as she shifted in Spence's lap to be able to lean back against him, maintain eye contact with him, and move her hips.

Spencer moaned as JJ moved her hips, her muscles gripping him. He wrapped his arms back around her, resuming their previous positions and activities.

JJ threw her head back and groaned as Spence figuratively and literally pushing all the right buttons as his skilled fingers continued to stroke her body, teasing as the lightly moved across her skin.

Spencer could tell JJ was close as her legs started to tremble. "Come on JJ, come on babe. Come for me." He whispered in her ear as his hand trailed down her thigh tickling the skin lightly on the way down and then dragging his fingernails against her tender skin on the way back up her leg before returning his fingers back to the center of her being at the moment.

JJ blinked as the sensations washed over her and she was completely and totally surrounded by Spence. His scent. His touch. His lips. His fingers. His love. Him pressing her into the most incredible orgasm she'd ever had. It was all she could do to remember to breath.

Spencer felt JJ's legs spasm where they rested over his own. Her back arched. Her fingers holding onto the back of his head clenched. Then her whole body clenched around him. He continued stroking and caressing her, wanting to draw out her orgasm as long as possible, to drive her into a chain reaction of multiple orgasms if possible.

"Spence, baby," JJ cried out, turning her face and burying it in Spence's neck as she her orgasm waned and then bloomed anew.

Spencer moaned as JJ nibbled and nipped and kissed his neck. Then he growled as she reached down between their legs and grabbed his balls rolling them in her fingers. "JJ, babe… what are you… oh God… JJ!" he screamed her name as he thrust into holding onto hips as he arched off the bench seat, raising them both up out of the water.

The intense change in sensations from the heat of the water and the cold mountain air caused them both to peak again, their muscle straining as they sank back into the water, fully sated.

"Wow," JJ gasped as she turned to look at Spence.

"Wow is an understatement I think." Spence panted in reply, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

JJ nodded in agreement, her forehead resting against Spence's cheek as they snuggled together. "I don't want to, but we need to get out. I don't know about you, but I completely lost track of how long we've been in here."

"Death by hot tub would be a horrible way to go." Spence joked as he stood up with JJ, his arm still around her waist.

JJ stepped out of Spence's arms and climbed up onto the deck, shivering at the temperature difference between the hot tub and the air. She quickly grabbed their towels and wrapped one around herself as she stepped into her boots. She pulled on her parka as she held the other towel out to Spence.

Spencer climbed up onto the deck and wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped into his boots as he leaned down to kiss JJ.

JJ reached behind her and grabbed Spence's parka from the chair, handing it to him as they pulled out of their kiss. "Let's get the hot tub covered and get inside where it's warm."

"Why don't you go inside and take a shower to rinse off the chlorine? I'll cover the hot tub and get a fire started for us and then join you?" Spence asked, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Mkay," JJ mumbled against his lips as she rose up on her tip toes to kiss him, "but don't be too long."

"I won't." Spence murmured, kissing her again and then watching as she pulled away and walked to the deck door. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at him as she closed the deck door.

Spence changed the settings on the controls of the hot tub and then quickly pulled the cover into place. He could have sworn it felt like he was being watched. 'Knock it off Spencer. You know JJ is right. The closest cabin is over half a mile away and there are trees between here and the lake nobody is watching you.' Then he heard a rustle come from some nearby brush and froze, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

A white bunny hopped out from the brush. Spencer laughed and shook his head and then turned and headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ smiled as she poured her cup of coffee and added just the right amount of cream and sugar for her. Then she turned and headed for the bedroom, knowing she could use the scent of fresh brewed coffee to lure her boyfriend out of bed for their busy day.

She paused in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe sipping on her coffee as she took in the sight of Spence sleeping, his hair wild and untamed as it cascaded haphazardly and simultaneously across his cheek and the pillow. She waited a few more minutes, knowing that they needed to get going, but also wanting to let him sleep as long as possible.

She stood up from her resting place in the door jam and padded across the room in her sock clad feet to sit on the edge of the bed next to Spence. She moved her coffee cup up near his face, allowing the steam from her coffee to reach his nose.

Spencer's nose twitched and his eyelids fluttered as he joined the waking world to the heaven sent smell of coffee. He blinked as he fought to focus his bleary eyes on the large mug off coffee directly in front of his face. "JJ? Coffee?" he rasped, his voice cracking as he used if for the first time that day while his eyes shifted to meet his girlfriend's.

JJ's eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched Spence wake up. "Good morning baby. The coffee is ready. I even put some in a thermos for us to take with us."

"Ugh…." Spencer groaned as he rolled to his back, his arm rising to cover his eyes. "Why did I let you talk me into this? It's too early. Come back to bed." he grumbled into his arm.

JJ laughed. "Trust me; it's going to be fun. If you get up right now, I'll even let you have this cup of coffee." She replied, pressing the warm cup against one of his hands.

Spencer moved his arm away from his face and opened one eye to look at her, as if he was judging how serious she was about giving him her cup of coffee. After deciding that she looked serious, he sat up.

JJ held her mug of coffee out to Spence and sat watching as the long dexterous fingers of one hand wrapped around the handle of the mug, while his other hand ruffled through his hair, tucking it behind his ear as he raised the coffee cup to his lips.

He winced as he took a sip of the hot caffeinated brew. He set the coffee cup off to the side on the nightstand as he swallowed. "Not enough sugar." He gasped as he turned back to JJ and reached for her, pulling her close.

"Sorry, not all of us have the metabolism of a twelve year old." JJ laughed at the thought of how much sugar Spence preferred in his coffee.

Spencer snorted as he leaned down to kiss her and then pulled her down on top of him as he lay back down on the bed.

JJ squealed in surprise as Spence pulled her over on top of him.

"My metabolism is just fine." He whispered against her lips as his hands roamed down the fleece pullover covering her back and across the soft long underwear encasing her legs.

"I can see that." she murmured in reply as their kiss deepened and her hands roamed over his bare chest. She moaned as he rolled them over, placing her on her back with him above her. "Spence, we need to get going." She groaned as he pulled away from her lips and buried his face in her neck.

"No" he mumbled against the smooth skin of her neck.

"Yes" she laughed as her hands slid down his back. She reached down with one hand and pinched his very fine posterior.

"Ow, JJ!" he yelped in shock, pulling back to look at her. "You pinched me!"

She pushed him so that he rolled off of her and then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry baby, I'll kiss it and make it better later." She gave him a quick kiss and then rose from the bed and walked around to the other side of the bed, collecting her mug of coffee as she looked down at him on the bed. "You better get up and get dressed Dr. Reid. You'll need much warmer clothes than just your boxers while we're skiing today." She teased with a wink and then turned and walked out to the other room to wait for him.

Spencer grinned and shook his head as he watched JJ walk out of the room. He frowned as he rubbed his butt and headed for the shower. 'I can't believe she pinched me… and I can't believe I agreed to go skiing today. What was I thinking?' he grumbled under his breath.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on babies… work with me." Garcia grumbled as she tapped her purple and teal peacock feathered pen against the desk. She groaned out loud as yet another cyber search came up empty.

Morgan shook his head and chuckled as he slipped in the door of Garcia's lair at hearing her groan. "I take it tracking down JJ and Reid isn't as easy as you thought it would be?"

"Mmph," Garcia snorted, "if I didn't know better, I'd think peaches and gorgeous gray matter were purposely trying to throw me off their trail. Then I remember what a luddite Reid is and it becomes a laughable impossibility."

Morgan lifted his hand and placed it front of Garcia's face, swirling and circling the to-go large coffee cup it held. "Well baby girl, I hope a half-caf, extra shot, venti, two pump, non-fat, hold the whip, caramel macchiato helps."

"Gimme" Garcia replied as her hands wrapped around the deliciously warm cup. "Mmm, thank you, you big piece of chocolate sex on a stick." She purred in a throaty voice as she raised the cup of java to her lips.

Morgan smiled, waiting for Penelope to swallow her sip of coffee before he teased back. "You know me momma, I always satisfy."

"I thought the rule was to always leave them wanting more?" Garcia flirted back in a sultry voice as she looked over her shoulder at Morgan while quirking her eyebrow and licking her upper lip.

'Damn it' Morgan mentally cursed as he watched Penelope's velvety pink tongue trace her upper lip. Then he cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, ah, all have you tried in order to find JJ and pretty boy?"

Garcia lifted her cup, taking a sip as she pointed to the screens. "Okay, so like we talked about yesterday, I tracked their last purchases. They went for gas and groceries on Saturday… and that's it. I checked the manufacturer specs and JJ's SUV can get about 400 miles on a tank of gas. So I tried to think like Reid with his whole mad geographical profile skills. A 400 mile range would put them somewhere in this area right?" she asked as she turned to look at Morgan who was leaning over her shoulder looking at her computer screens.

Morgan nodded. "If they took JJ's SUV. Are you sure they didn't take Reid's car?"

Garcia snorted. "Puh-lease. I love our boy wonder, and heaven knows I love a vintage car, but there is no way they took his Amazon on a road trip."

Morgan smiled at the thought of how much Garcia loved her own vintage car, Esther, as he nodded in agreement. "You know have you considered that maybe the reason you can't find JJ and Reid is because they didn't go anywhere?" he said, pondering the thought that JJ and Reid had perhaps stayed home to spend some quality time together.

Garcia shook her head. "No, they went somewhere. I can feel it. I just can't figure out where they are." She pouted as she stared at the monitors in front of her.

Morgan rubbed his thumb across the base of Penelope's neck while his hand rested on her shoulder. "Baby girl you'll figure it out…" he trailed of as he looked as he looked at the clock, "but for now we have a meeting to get to."

Garcia sighed and nodded as she closed search windows on her monitor and then locked her computer, grabbed her laptop, and stood up from her desk to follow Morgan to the round table room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JJ" Spencer sighed in frustration as dusted snow off his pants yet again after managing to stand up again, "why don't you just go ski and I'll just take a lesson or something? It can't be fun for you to watch me keep falling down."

"Spence, baby, I know you can do this. This is only your first time on skis and you've been on them less than half an hour." She said as turned to look at Spence. "Okay, so let's try this again. You want to point your toes toward each other to make a wedge. The wider the wedge, the slower you go. It works sort of like a snow plow."

Spencer swallowed and pushed his legs apart until his skis formed a point.

"Good job baby. Okay, then you can turn by shifting your weight from side to side through your hips." JJ explained as she shifted her weight to her left hip and turned right in a graceful arc and then shifted her weight to her right hip and veered left. She paused just a few feet below Spencer on the hill.

Spence swallowed, his eyes going wide as he watched JJ's hips and butt while she shifted her weight, cutting arcs in the fresh powder on the hill.

JJ smirked as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Spence and saw his gaze still intently focused on her ass. "I see you are very focused on the lesson material." She teased as she winked at him.

"Huh?" Spence mumbled, as he raised his gaze to meet JJ's, startled from his intent and avid attention being focus on her exquisite backside.

JJ smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Okay, your turn Spence." She said with a nod, encouraging Spence to make a couple of practice turns.

Spencer nodded, his head down, watching his skis, focusing on his skis forming a wedge so he could snow plow.

"Good, okay now shift your weight to turn a little bit." JJ said, her eyes focused on Spence.

"Dude, heads up! Coming through!" a teenager called out as he barreled past.

Spence startled as he looked up at the teenager that passed much too close to where he and JJ stood on the hill. In his moment of lost concentration, his foot slipped and he was suddenly barreling down the hill.

JJ watched in horror as Spence started moving down the hill. It might be the bunny hill, but it was still a hill. "Spence!" she called out as she took off after him. "Snow plow! Snow plow!" she called out, trying to get him to refocus on forming a wedge with his skis.

Spencer however, was going too fast straight down the hill to regain control.

"Spence, fall down like we talked about and use the edge of your skis to stop!" JJ called out as she worked her way down the hill just behind Spence.

Spencer nodded, acknowledging that he'd heard her. He wasn't sure if it would be safe to just drop his body down on the snow, and so decided to slowly lower himself to the snow.

JJ's eyes widened as she watch Spence lower his body, but not drop down to the snow and stop himself. "NO! Spence, don't…" she trailed off as she watched Spencer pick up speed due to dropping his body low, but not falling into the snow. She bent her knees; leant forward; dropped low; and focused on speeding up and catching up to Spence before he reached the bottom of the hill or crossed his skis and totally wiped out.

Spencer cursed as he realized his error. Apparently being a genius and having three PHDs wasn't enough to overcome natural instincts. With all of his degrees in science, he'd intellectually known that lowering his body would increase his speed down the hill, and yet instinctually his body wasn't comfortable making a sudden stop by falling down on the snow. Unfortunately there was no way around making a sudden stop, Newton's Laws of Motion and all of that… and if he didn't do something soon, it would be out of his hands when he hit the bottom of the hill and then ran into an obstacle. He flopped to his side, allowing the skis to lay parallel to the base of the hill as they scrapped along, slowing his descent.

JJ breathed in a sigh of relief as she saw Spence come to a stop just a few feet down the hill from her. She slowed and picked up one of his skis that had come off, the binding coming undone under the pressured of dragging across the snow on the edge. She held her breath as she came to a stop just below Spence and then side stepped up next to him. "Are you okay baby?"

Spencer lay gasping for breath in the snow and nodded.

"Are you sure? Nothing hurts?" JJ asked as she knelt in the snow next to him, running her hands over his body to make sure nothing felt wrong, strange, or out of place.

"I… I'm okay." Spence said as he sat up and took a deep calming breath.

JJ nodded. "Okay, if you're sure, let's get you back up on your feet and this ski back on." She said as she laid the ski down parallel to the bottom of the hill.

"What?" Spence asked in surprise. "No, I'll just walk to the bottom."

"Spence you can't. Walking down hill in ski boots is next to impossible. You're going to have to ski down. It'll be okay. We'll go slow and take our time." JJ replied in a soft soothing voice, knowing that Spence was on edge.

Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get this over with."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, good work everybody. Let me know if there's anything you need." Hotch said as he wrapped up their daily briefing.

Rossi, Blake, and Morgan nodded as they gathered their newest stack of consult files and prepared to head back to the their desks.

Garcia looked at the list of searches that her illustrious profilers needed run for the consults they were working on and then stood up, following Morgan as he headed to his office. "So, my chocolate dipped sex god, want to head off base and grab lunch?"

Morgan glanced at his desk and then up at Garcia as he nodded. "What do you have in mind baby girl?"

'Weeeeeeell," Garcia drawled, hedging as she wondered if Morgan would agree with her or not.

Morgan studied her, knowing just what she'd been focused on the last few days. "Out with it mama."

"Okay, okay… so I was thinking about what you said before… you know about JJ and Reid maybe not having gone anywhere for their time off… maybe we could just swing by their place and you know check?" she asked hopefully as she made eyes at Morgan, knowing full well he'd never been able to say no to that face.

Morgan sighed as he grabbed his leather jacket and his truck keys. "You do know if they're there, that JJ is going to read us the riot act, but if they're not there…"

Garcia nodded as she practically bounced in place, "then I keep looking for our two turtle doves." She replied, finishing his sentence for him.

Morgan just chuckled and shook his head. He knew for Garcia it was no longer just about making sure JJ and Reid were safe. Now it was about satisfying her curiosity and finding just what exactly JJ and Reid were doing on their vacation.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Spence!" JJ cheered as she stood at the top of the hill watching as he headed down the hill on his snowboard.

After they'd managed to reach the bottom of the hill, they'd returned their rented ski gear and JJ had assumed they were done for the day. Spence however, knew how much she'd been looking forward to a day of alpine fun and felt guilty that they were cutting their day severely short. Then he'd noticed the group in the corner lacing up their snowboarding boots and walking out the door. He'd turned back to the rental counter and convinced them to swap out the rented skis and boots for rented snowboard boots and snowboards while simultaneously talking JJ into taking a lesson with him so they could learn together.

JJ smiled as she watched Spence cutting arcs in the fresh falling powder as she gave him a lead as he headed down the hill. Then she pushed off and took off after him. She smiled remembering his enthusiasm about them learning to snowboard together. She was just happy to see him having fun.

JJ smiled as she saw Spence throw his arms up in the air in victory as he reached the bottom of the hill. Then she came to a stop next to him. "Having fun baby?" she asked with a grin.

"Definitely." Spencer replied with a grin of his own.

"Great, want to try one of the longer runs?" JJ asked.

"Aren't the, uh, longer runs a lot more difficult… and uh, dangerous?" he asked as he cast a glance over his shoulder at the black diamond slope behind them that was peppered with moguls.

JJ smiled and took his hand, leading him over to the map of the different runs off to the side by one of the lifts. "No, a lot of the longer runs are long gentle slopes that bend and curve as they wind their way down from further up the mountain." She explained as she pointed out a few of the easy, but long runs on the map.

Spence nodded in understanding. "Okay."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't it beautiful up here?" JJ asked as they sat in the chairlift, slowly chugging up to the top of the hill they'd selected.

Spencer nodded. "It's so quiet and peaceful. I can see why you enjoy this. The quiet, the calm, and that even though you're having a good time with friends and loved ones, while you're heading down the hill it's just you and the hill… you and mother nature." He replied with reverence as he took in the beauty of the mountain, the trees draped in white blankets of snow, and the shear whiteness of the large snowflakes falling out of the sky.

"Mm hm" JJ murmured in agreement as she turned to look at Spence, taking in the sight of him enjoying the view as she watched the large flakes catch on his eyebrows and eyelashes and settle on his shoulders and his hat. "I'm really glad you agreed to coming to the cabin for our vacation Spence." She whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet peacefulness of the moment.

"Me too JJ. Me too." Spencer replied as he tore his eyes away from the view and turned to look at JJ, only to have his breath catch in his throat at her beauty as the snow swirled in the air around her. He leaned down and pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips.

"Mm" JJ murmured against his lips, returning the kiss.

They continued with a series of pecks and soft gentle sweet kisses, until they were interrupted by the cat calls of the teenagers in the chair lift behind them. Then they pulled apart, their blushing at the cat calls hidden by their rosie cheeks from the brisk mountain air.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe they weren't there." Garcia pouted as she sulked in the passenger seat of Morgan's truck on the way back to the BAU.

Morgan twisted his head to look at Garcia as they came to a stop at a red light. "JJ and Reid's neighbors call the cops on us when they come out and catch you trying to peek in the windows and all you're upset about is that JJ and Reid really did go somewhere on their vacation?" he asked, still mortified to have had to explain why he and Garcia had looked like a couple of common peeping toms.

"Ugh… their neighbor knew they were going out of town, but they couldn't tell us?" Garcia whined.

"Baby girl, their neighbor is keeping an eye on the place for them…" Morgan replied, "and doing a damn fine job, I'd say." He added under his breath as he turned his eyes back to the road as the light turned green.

"Like we couldn't have checked their mail and watered the plants and all that stuff… or house sat or something." Garcia pouted.

"Baby girl, the neighbors are right next door… don't you think it makes more sense for them to watch the house?" he asked.

Garcia gave a heavy sigh. "I know… I just really don't like not knowing where they are."

"And because you can't figure it out, you're obsessing." Morgan replied.

"I am not obsessing." Garcia replied in an offended tone.

"Mama, I just had to pull out my badge and explain to JJ and Reid's neighbors and the cop they called why I had you boosted up to look through JJ and Reid's windows. If that isn't obsessing…"

Garcia sniffed. "It's not like I could see anything anyway… they had the blind closed." She mumbled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm glad to be back at the cabin." JJ sighed as she released her tight grip on the steering wheel. The light snow from earlier in the day had picked up dramatically mid-afternoon. Their decision to leave when the snow began to fall heavily turned out to be a wise one. The last half of their drive back to the cabin had been a bit tense. The snow was swirling and blowing in the road and as the snow continued to fall heavily, white conditions had ensued. Luckily JJ knew the roads well enough to be able to get them back to the cabin safely, although her knuckles had turned white from how tightly she'd been gripping the steering wheel.

The wind whistled through the nearby grove of trees as Spencer opened the passenger side door. "We better get our stuff and get inside." He said as he turned back to look at JJ.

JJ nodded as she unbuckled and climbed out, she opened the back driver's side door and grabbed an armful of gear while Spencer did the same on the passenger side door. "We need to make sure we're all set in case we lose power tonight." JJ said as she led the way into the porch and to the door of the cabin.

"What all needs to be done?" Spencer asked as he followed JJ into the cabin.

JJ dropped her armload of gear in the entry way in front of the closet. They could put everything away once everything else was taken care of. "Why don't you go and bring us in plenty of firewood. I'll go make sure that the generator is full and ready to start if we need it."

"You guys have a generator for the cabin?" Spencer asked in surprise.

JJ nodded. "No power means no water out here Spence. Plus, it's nice not having to worry about hot water or the food in the fridge. We'll have to conserve electricity to make sure we don't overload the generator, but we'll have enough for the water pump, the water heater, and the freezer and refrigerator. We'll have to heat the cabin with the fireplace and cook over the fire if the power goes out."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, then I'll bring us in plenty of firewood."

The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing as it continued to snow and blow outside. JJ ran downstairs and into the room on the backside of the cabin that opened out onto the patio area under the deck and made sure that the generator was topped off with fuel and ready to be used in the event that it was needed. She opened the door onto the patio and looked around to where Spence was grabbing an arm full of wood and made a mental note that they should hang the tarp to block the snow from getting into the wood pile. Then she closed the door after checking to make sure all of the vents to the outside that would allow the generator proper ventilation were open. Then she ran back upstairs to see if Spence needed help with the firewood.

JJ smiled at Spence as she took in the sight of the full firewood bins on either side of the fireplace, knowing full well that the firewood bins in the bedroom would be full as well. Then she turned to look at Spence. "Hungry?"

"Starving" Spencer replied.

JJ nodded. "You go take a shower and I'll make us dinner."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you make? It smells really good." Spencer said as he walked out of the bedroom rubbing a towel over his head.

"Thanks I made…" JJ trailed off as she turned around to look at Spence and licked her lips at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants that rode low on his hips while he stood towel drying his hair. "Well, hello." She said stepping forward and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist as he dropped the towel onto his shoulders.

Spencer smirked as he wrapped his arms around JJ. "See something you like?"

"Mm hm" JJ murmured with a wink and a grin as she allowed her fingers to trace the waistband of his pajama pants.

"You know you didn't answer my question." He said as he looked over JJ's shoulder at the various items on the counter and tried to determine what they were having for dinner.

JJ chuckled. "Well if you wouldn't have distracted me with your floor show, I would have told you that we're having fish tacos."

"Fish tacos?" he asked, crinkling his nose up at the sound of the strange combination.

"You're worse than Henry. There are other foods besides pizza, burgers, and mac and cheese… you know that right?" she asked as she looked up at Spence.

Spencer grinned. "Of course. There's Chinese food, Indian food, Thai food..."

JJ chuckled, shook her head, and slapped his shoulder. "Stop it. You're going to love these."

Spencer laughed as released JJ from his hold and they worked together to finish getting dinner ready.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you were right JJ." Spencer admitted as he finished off his fourth fish taco. "Those were amazing."

"Well it probably helped that you caught the fish." JJ teased, referring to the fish Spence had caught yesterday when they went ice fishing, as she winked at him and then stood up and started to clear the table.

Spencer stood up as well and reached out a hand to stop JJ from what she was doing. "Why don't you go take a shower? You cooked. I can clean up."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked looking at the pan and mixing bowls in the kitchen along with their plates, glasses and utensils.

"Of course." He replied, knowing how much better he'd felt after his shower, and knowing JJ would feel better after a shower herself.

"Thanks baby." JJ replied, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your shower." He murmured against her lips.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on baby girl, let's call it a night and go get some dinner." Morgan said as he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders as he listened to her growl in frustration. She been successful in all the searches the team had requested of her that afternoon for their consult files, but was still unable to track down JJ and Reid.

"But Der…" she started to argue.

"No buts baby girl. Take a break and get some perspective. Besides, JJ and Reid deserve some downtime away from all of this for a little while."

"I know… but now I'm just so curious because I can't find them… when have I not been able to find what was needed? I'd think I was losing my touch, but I was able to get the rest of you everything you needed this afternoon." Garcia pouted.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "I know you did baby girl. Now shut down your computers. I'm taking your very fine self out for dinner."

"Be still my heart, if my dark knight isn't here to take me away. Do you have a black stallion waiting to whisk me away back to your castle?"

Morgan chuckled, glad to see that Garcia's mood had lightened, "Just my big black truck."

Garcia quirked an eyebrow as she grabbed her purse and wrapped an arm around Morgan's. "Oh well, I supposed I'll have to find a way to make do."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sat leaning back into the couch with JJ curled into his side as he half listened to her nightly conversation first with Henry and then with her Mom.

"I promise we'll be safe Mom. Yes, the generator's fueled and ready if we need it. Mmhm, the fireplace is going and we brought in enough firewood that hopefully we won't have to go out in the worst of the storm." JJ continued as she listened to all of her Mom's warning and cautions to be safe during the storm. "Okay, goodnight Mom; love you too." JJ said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up, leaning across Spence to set the cordless phone into the cradle on the end table next to the couch.

Spencer grunted as JJ's weight pressed against his aching sore body. All of the falling down he'd done on skis before they switched to snowboards was taking a toll on his body. The falls combined with the use of muscles that he hadn't even known he had… well, needless to say he was very sore and achy.

"Spence, baby, what's wrong?" she asked in concern as she sat back up and looked at Spence.

"I hurt." Spencer replied.

"What hurts?" JJ asked in concern as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Everything." Spencer groaned in reply, his neck muscles protesting as he turned his head to look at JJ.

JJ's brow wrinkled in concern. Then, she realized that his muscles were sore and tightening up from sitting still for the last hour on the couch. An idea struck her as to how she could help Spence feel better. "Don't move baby, I'll be right back."

"Couldn't move if I wanted to." Spencer replied as watched JJ stand up from the couch and head for the bedroom.

JJ came back minutes later with a couple of large quilts, pillows, and a bottle of lotion. She dropped everything on the couch. She shook out one of the quilts and laid it on the floor in front of the fireplace and then dropped the pillows on top of the quilts. She sat the bottle of lotion down next to the edge of the pallet on the floor and turned to face Spence. "Come on baby, I'll give you a massage. It will help loosen up your sore muscles so you can sleep better."

"JJ I literally can't move." Spencer replied as he looked at the pallet she had created on the floor.

"I know baby," she said as she sat down on the couch next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "but you can't sleep sitting up on the couch. That will just make you more sore than you already are. I'll help you. Come on, lean on me." She said as urged Spence to sit up.

Spencer took a deep breath and grimaced as he sat up next to JJ and scooted to the edge of the couch.

JJ wrapped an arm around the small of Spence's back and draped his arm over her shoulders, hanging on to his wrist and his side; she stood up slowly, helping Spence. Then they hobbled the few feet to the pallet in front of the fireplace and she helped Spence lower himself to his knees.

"Okay, lay down on your stomach Spence." She said once they were resting on their knees on the quilts.

Spencer nodded and eased himself down onto the quilt. He laid his head on one of the pillows, wrapping his pillows under the pillow to support his head.

JJ grabbed the bottle of lotion and then straddled the small of Spence's back. She opened the bottle of lotion, squeezing a generous amount into her palm and then rubbing her hands together. She put her hands gently on Spence's back, "Baby, tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Uh huh" Spence mumbled into the pillow.

JJ winced as she felt how tense Spence's muscles were as her hands roamed over his back. Then she began to dig her fingers into the tight knotted muscles of his back.

Spencer groaned in appreciation as JJ's fingers and hands worked on loosening the knots in his shoulders and back.

"Is this helping?" JJ asked softly.

"Mm hm" Spencer murmured contentedly at feeling his muscles relax.

JJ continued rubbing and massaging Spence's back. Her hands continued to ply, press, and knead the muscles of his back until she felt the knots release. She tapped Spencer on the side as she rose to her knees. "Roll over to your back baby." she said as she rose up on her knees to give Spencer room to move.

"Oh" he groaned in relief as he rolled over onto his back and his back cracked from the twisting motion.

JJ smiled down at Spence from her position above him as she took one of his arms and started massaging his bicep and forearm. Then she massaged his other arm.

Spencer was feeling very relaxed when he felt JJ move down from straddling his waist to straddle his knees.

"Come on baby, lift up." JJ said with her hands on the waist band of his flannel pajama pants. As tight as the muscle in his back had been, she was sure that the muscles in his legs must be just as tight and sore.

Somehow in his sleepy state he managed to comply with JJ's request and lifted his hips, allowing her to pull his pajama bottoms off and set to work at massaging his legs.

JJ smiled as she watched the peaceful expression on Spence's face as he dozed off while she sat on the floor next to his legs, massaging his calves and thighs. She paid special attention to his thigh just above his left knee as she rubbed her thumb across the scar from his gunshot wound.

She smiled as Spence mumbled her name in his sleep and then she stood up, folded Spence's pajama pants and laid them on the couch, grabbed the other quilt from the couch and shook it out, covering Spence. Then she turned off the light and crawled in between the quilts and curled up next to Spence and quickly joined him in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ groaned as she woke up shivering and feeling a kink in her neck. She ran her hand up and down Spence's side, noticing that he was shivering too. She noticed that at some point they'd kicked away the quilt they'd been cuddled under and the fire from earlier was now just dying embers.

She shifted slowly and quietly out of Spence's arms and rose, stretching as her neck and shoulder protested having slept on the floor. Perhaps it was best that she'd woken in the middle of the night. Now they could build a fire in the bedroom fireplace and crawl into bed. That's probably what would be best for Spence's poor aching body she thought as she fondly looked down at him and then crossed the room to the couch. She picked up his pajama pants and reached for the lamp. She pulled the chain… and nothing. Her chin dropped to her chest. No power. Not that they hadn't expected it and prepared for it, but she had hoped that they would manage to make it through the night.

She knelt at Spence's side, his pajama pants in her lap as she shook his shoulder. "Spence, baby, wake up." She murmured so as not to startle him awake. She ran her hand up and down his shoulder, glad that she'd woken up as she felt the goose bumps on his arms.

"JJ, wha…?" he replied in a half asleep voice as he came to. He blinked at seeing JJ kneeling above him. The last thing he remembered JJ had been giving him a massage. That had clearly been some massage.

JJ smiled softly, "Hey you." she said leaning down to kiss him. "We fell asleep in front of the fireplace. We lost power at some point. Can you build us a fire in the bedroom?"

Spencer nodded as he yawned and took his pajama pants that JJ was holding out to him. He stood up as he shook out his pajama pants and then stepped into them, pulling them up to settle low on his hips. "O", he yawned mid-word, "kay," he said holding out his hand so they could head to the bedroom together and crawl into bed.

JJ shook her head as she took his hand and leaned up to kiss him. "I'm going to go start the generator. I'll be in in a few minutes." She spoke softly as she pulled away, her free hand brushing through his messy bed-head hair.

He pulled his hand free from JJ's and then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Do you want me to come with you? I could hold the flashlight for you… or something."

JJ smiled at Spence's offer. "Thanks, but I think I'll be okay." She said as she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him again. She turned on her heels as she pulled away and headed for the downstairs to start the generator, pausing to grab one of the flashlights she'd set out last night. She rubbed her arms as she walked away. It had definitely gotten chilly with the power being out.

Spencer stretched, amazed at how much better he felt than just a few hours before. Then he realized how cold it had gotten and headed for the bedroom to get a fire built. Once he had the fire started, he headed back out to the other room to grab the pile of pillows and blankets from in front of the fireplace. They might need them in addition to the warmth of the fireplace.

"Hey, come look out the window." JJ said as she walked in the bedroom and wrapped her arms around Spence's waist as he shook the down comforter out to cover the bed.

"Why?" Spencer asked as JJ pressed a kiss to his back.

"Just come and look." She said as she released her arms from around his waist and grabbed his hand dragging him to the window.

"Whoa… that's a lot of snow. How much is out there?" Spence asked as he stood behind JJ looking over her shoulder at the accumulating snow.

"I don't know, but it's still falling. It looks like we're not going anywhere tomorrow." She said looking back over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"Well maybe that's a good thing since someone took me skiing today." Spencer teased as he leaned down and kissed JJ's shoulder

"Are you still sore?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"A little bit, but I feel a lot better than before." He replied.

JJ nodded. "Good. Come on, let's go to bed." She said as she slipped her hand into Spence's and let him over to the side of the bed closest to the fireplace. She pulled back the covers, but felt Spence tug on her hand as she was about to climb into bed. She turned to face him, "What is it Spence?"

Spencer settled his hands on her hips. "With some crude calculations and assuming that each person is a cylinder, then ignoring the losses from the ends, heat loss is proportional to the circumference of each circle divided by the area of the circle. So the heat loss coefficient for each is 2/radius." He said as he played with the hem of JJ's t-shirt. "Assuming that each cylinder huddles, one next to the other in line, then, crudely speaking, the heat loss coefficient for the line is 1/radius. Summarizing, these crude and incomplete calculations suggest that two people huddled together may have something approaching 1/4 of the heat loss from their surface area than two people insulated separately." He rambled and then grinned sheepishly at her as he pulled her t-shirt up, his hands resting on her ribs.

JJ blinked, her brain struggling to translate what Spence had just said. "Are you saying we should share body heat?"

"Mm hm." Spencer nodded as he bit his lip.

"Baby, you didn't need to convince me. If you wanted us to sleep naked, all you had to do was say so. I'll conserve body heat with you." she winked as she crossed her arms and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She winced as she pulled her arms over her head, her neck rebelling at the motion. She shivered and pulled Spence close, feeling warmer already with him pressed up against her.

Spencer frowned in concern as he noticed JJ's wince. "I found this," he said as he fumbled behind him on the night stand for the bottle of lotion JJ had used while giving him a massage, and then held it up, "when I picked up the pillows and blankets in the living room. Stiff neck?"

JJ nodded and then winced again as the kink in her neck made its presence felt.

Spencer nodded. "I thought so. How about I return the favor?" He said as he set the bottle of lotion back on the nightstand. Then he rested his hands on his girlfriend's hips again. His fingers gripped her pajama pants as he drug them down to her thighs and allowed them to drop.

JJ stepped out of her pajama pants and kicked them off to the side.

Spencer leaned down and scooped JJ into his arms, settling her on the bed. "Turn over." He said, twirling a finger as he sat on the bed next to her and reached for the bottle of lotion.

JJ rolled over, wincing as she attempted to find a comfortable position to lay her head in. She sighed as she felt Spence's hands on her lower back rubbing the base of her spine.

Spencer settled his hands on either side of JJ's spine and rubbed. His thumbs pressed against the muscles where they attached to the spine and pressed outwards rubbing small circles in JJ's taught muscles as he moved from the base of her spine up her back. While his thumbs and the heels of his palms worked the muscles close to her spine, his fingers moved across her back and sides.

JJ groaned as Spence's hands worked the muscled around her shoulders blades. He hadn't yet worked the muscles that were bothering her, but she still was begining to feel better.

Spencer paused, one hand resting on JJ's back as he reached for the lotion. Then he set about massaging her shoulders and neck.

JJ sighed as his fingers pressed and plied the tight muscles of her shoulders and neck, teasing them and tempting them to release their tension and give her relief.

Spencer rested a hand on her far shoulder as he leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "Can you roll over?"

JJ nodded her head, rolling over onto her back, her eyes searching Spence's face as he slipped his hands under her neck. His palms cradled her neck; his fingers massaged the base of her skull; his thumbs massaged just behind her jaw and down the sides of her neck. She sighed in pleasure as she felt the muscles of her neck loosening.

"Better?" Spencer asked as he pulled his hands away from her neck.

JJ rolled her head from side to side on the pillow, "Much better. Thanks baby." she said as she made to sit up.

"Uh, uh, uh" Spencer tutted as he pressed JJ back into the pillows. "We aren't done yet with your massage." He said as he reached for and picked up JJ's far arm. He started at her shoulder and worked his way down her arm until he reached her hand. His thumb pressed into the palm of her hand while his fingers rubbed the back of her hand. He kissed the palm and then set her arm down gently as he picked up the other, repeating the process.

JJ's breath sped up as Spence lifted one of her legs and rested her calf against his chest while his talented fingers worked the muscles in her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as he bent his head and kissed the inside of her knee before moving on to her calves. She watched intently as he cradled her foot in his hands, his thumbs working over the sole and heel of her foot. She bit her lip as he lay down that leg and picked up the other, repeating the process.

Spence lay down JJ's leg, glad to see how relaxed she was as she looked up at him. He stretched out over her and leaned down. "You look like you feel better."

"Mm hm" JJ murmured contentedly as she lifted a hand, running it through Spence's hair and then down his back. She wrapped her hands around his waist as she played with the waistband of his low slung pajama pants. "I think you should lose these and crawl under the covers with me." She said, tugging lightly at his flannel pajama pants as she leaned up to kiss him.

Spencer leaned in and gave her another quick peck after pulling out of their kiss and then stretched one of his long lean legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

JJ frowned as Spence stood up and walked away from the bed.

He grabbed a few logs, building up the fire so that it would last for several hours and then turned and headed back towards the bed and JJ. He paused at the edge of the bed, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched JJ watching him while he toyed with the waistband of his pajama pants. After teasing her for a few moments he pushed his pajama pants off his hips and climbed into bed next to JJ. He grabbed the sheet and the comforter pulling them over them as he lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Hi" he murmured as he pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hi" she whispered in reply, her hand trailing up and down his back and then leaning in to kiss him sweetly as they cuddled together in their cocoon of warmth and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Garcia tossed and turned as bizarre, outlandish images of JJ and Reid dealing with an unsub on their vacation meandered into her dreams. A faceless unsub had JJ and Reid tied to chairs in what she assumed was their bedroom. The unsub was going through their closet. He hummed in approval as he pulled out various items of JJ's clothing. Then he gasped in dismay as he pulled out one of Reid's cardigans… and then a sweater vest… the unsub threw those on the floor and then grabbed more sweater vests and cardigans throwing them on the floor until there was a large pile.

She woke up screaming and pushed back her eye mask at the image of the faceless unsub starting Reid's pile of sweaters on fire. Goddess knew there were times she'd wanted to set fire to Reid's wardrobe… but she'd never wanted him or JJ trapped in the room while she did it!

Morgan came racing into the room, a blanket wrapped around his waist, his bare feet skidding across the floor as he grabbed the door frame to stop himself from falling over. "What's wrong baby girl?"

Garcia blinked and pushed her eye mask further up on her forehead as she turned to look at Morgan. At first it felt like she was swallowing her own tongue, but then she managed to speak. "Everything is absolutely fine now," She said as she stood up off the bed and walked over to Morgan and tentatively reached her hand out to rest on his chest, "but thank you for being my knight and coming to my rescue."

Morgan nodded. "Okay mama. I'm gonna go back to sleep…" he said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Garcia frowned, not looking forward to what other bizarre dreams would torment her with being unable to find JJ and Reid. "You know it um… must be really uncomfortable on my couch." She said biting her lip, "I can share… if you want?"

Morgan smiled and tipped his head as he studied Penelope. "You had a bad dream didn't you?"

"No, I…"

Morgan interrupted her by making a 'don't lie to me' face.

Garcia sighed. "Okay, I did. I totally did. JJ and Reid were tied to chairs while an unsub started Reid's sweaters on fire."

Morgan snorted in laughter at the bizarre turn that Garcia's dream had taken.

Garcia swatted Morgan's chest. "It isn't funny. I can't find them. What if something really bad is happening to them?"

Morgan grabbed Garcia's hand before she could pull it away. "Baby girl, they're on vacation. They're fine and just getting some well-deserved time away. JJ and Reid are fine. Now come on mama, let's go back to bed." He said as he led Garcia over to her bed.

"Okay if I…" Garcia started to say as she turned to look at Morgan. "EEEP!" Garcia squealed as Morgan dropped the blanket that was draped around his waist revealing his boxer briefs.

"You okay baby girl?" Morgan asked.

Garcia's eyes went wide. "Yeah… I just… um stubbed my toe."

Morgan nodded his head as he pushed Garcia to sit on the bed. "Okay, well get your fine ass in bed and go back to sleep."

Garcia nodded her head as she crawled back under the covers while Morgan walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her.

"Night Derek."

"Sweet dreams baby girl."

"Oh you have no idea." Garcia replied as she pulled her eye mask back in place, visions of a boxer brief clad Morgan dancing and strutting across the backside of the mask as she fell back asleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

JJ quietly tip toed across the floor of the bedroom in the pre-dawn light, pausing to set a couple of logs on the fire to fight off the chill that was creeping through the cabin with the power being out. Once the logs were happily blazing in the fireplace, she made her way around the bed and climbed back in under the covers and snuggled up next to Spence.

“Hey,” Spencer whispered as she curled up next to him and he buried his face in her hair, “where’d you go?”

“What are you doing awake?” she asked as she wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing heat from his warm body.  
“I,” Spencer yawned, “rolled over and you weren’t there.”

“Hmm,” JJ murmured as she tucked her face into the crook of Spence’s neck, “nature called.”

“Oh,” he replied, “probably not a bad idea.” He said as he lifted the covers and slid out, his feet gaining purchase on the cold hardwood floor. He shivered as he made his way into the bathroom. The hardwood floor was cold, but the tile floor of the bathroom was even colder.

Spencer noted that JJ had already stoked the fire while she’d been up as he made his way back toward the bed, eager to crawl back into the cocoon of warm blankets with JJ.  
JJ smiled into the pillow as she felt the covers lift back up and Spence slide in next to her. “Hey you.” she greeted him in a sleepy voice.

“It’s cold.” Spencer said as he wrapped an arm around JJ.

“Mm hm” JJ mumbled, playfully rubbing her still cold feet against Spence’s warm legs, “you make a good foot warmer though.”

“JJ, you’re feet are like ice!” Spencer shrieked as he pulled his legs away.

JJ lifted her head and pouted playfully at Spence. “They’ll be warm in a few minutes if you just hold your legs still.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes at her as he studied her. “I think we should work on increasing your circulation. That will warm your feet up.”

“Oh reeeaaaaally Dr. Reid?” she asked in a silky sultry voice as she drew out the really, “and just how pray tell do you intend to increase my circulation?”

Spencer tipped his head to the side as he rose up on his elbow above JJ. “I think this ought to work.” He said as he pounced on JJ and began to tickle her.

“Aaaahhh!” JJ shrieked in surprise. “Spe…Spe…Spen….ahhh” she squealed in laughter as she wiggled and attempted to wrestle herself away from her boyfriend’s agile fingers.

Spence laughed as he continued to tickle JJ and watch her squirm.

JJ reached behind her and grabbed one of the pillows and socked Spence with it as he continued to tickle her.

“Ooomph” Spencer exclaimed in a muffled voice as the pillow hit him square in the shoulder, covering his head momentarily.

The momentary distraction on Spencer’s part was all JJ needed to be able to escape his tickle attack and put him on the defensive as she quickly rolled him off of her and climbed astride his stomach and using the pillow to hold down his hands and arms to he couldn’t tickle her. “Not so funny now is it hm?” JJ asked as she leaned forward over Spence.

Spencer chuckled, “Yeah, it kind of still is.” He replied as he worked his arms free and wrapped them around JJ, holding her tight so she couldn’t get free with the pillow wedged between them. Then he rolled them over.

“Crap,” JJ said as she felt the mattress at her back. “I see I’m not the only one who’s been working with Morgan on their hand to hand skills.” She said, arching an eye brow at Spence.

Spencer grinned. “Nope, but I think that we have better things to do than talk about hand to hand lessons with Morgan right now.”

“What’d you have in mind?” JJ asked playfully as she ran her foot up Spence’s calf.

“You’re feet are still cold.” Spencer replied in a deadpan voice.

“Hm, you’re method of increasing my circulation must not have worked. Got any other ideas?” JJ replied, her crystal clear blue eyes twinkling, as her hands ran up and down Spence’s back.

Spencer grinned back at JJ. “We could get you some socks I suppose… or maybe go for an early morning run.”

JJ’s face screwed up in disapproval.

“Not a fan of those ideas I see.” He replied, with a knowing grin on his face.

JJ bit her lip and shook her head.

“Hm, well I do have one more idea that hopefully you are a bit more amenable towards.” Spencer said his eyes focused on her lips.

JJ licked her lips. “Hm, well you are a genius baby… so I suppose I’d be willing to try whatever you have in mind.” She purred.

“Oh good; I really detest when you have cold feet.” Spencer teased with a whisper of a breath as his lips met hers.

“Mm,” JJ murmured as her tongue traced the line of his lips begging entrance while her fingers splayed in the hair at the back of his head, twining in his soft locks.

Spencer pulled the pillow wedged between them free and tossed it beside them on the bed, moaning at the skin to skin contact as he continued kissing JJ. He pulled his lips away from hers and began kissing his way down her neck.

JJ arched eagerly against Spence, delighting in the feeling of him pressed against her. She clutched at the back of his head, purring in the back of her throat as his lips, teeth, and tongue did deliciously decadent things to the sensitive skin of her neck.

Spencer moaned into the crook of JJ’s neck as she arched up against him, pressing against him. His lips trailed a line of kisses along her collar bone; then he kissed his way down her chest.

“Spence, oh god baby!” JJ passionately exclaimed as he latched onto her nipple, his tongue swirling and dancing about the tightly peaked flesh.

Spencer ground his hips against JJ’s as she arched against him. He gave a muffled moan from around her breast as his hardness brushed against her wetness. Then he kissed his way across the valley between her breasts and latched onto the pebbled flesh of her other nipple, his breath hitching as she bucked against him again.

“Spence, ah…” she cried out, “baby, now.” She hitched a leg around his hips, pulling him in close while her fingers flexed as she clutched onto the nape of his neck.

“Are you sure babe?” Spence murmured against her chest as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

“Mm hm,” JJ moaned as she bit her lip and pulled Spence up to her, shivering in pleasure as his skin drug against hers.

Spencer reached down, wanting to make sure that JJ was truly ready as he didn’t want to hurt her. A low growl rumbled in his chest at finding JJ very wet and very ready as he moved his fingers over her slick folds. He pulled his hand away from her just far enough to grip himself as he shifted his hips as he seated himself in the cradle of JJ’s thighs.

She pulled Spence down on top of her, pressing her lips against his as he entered her. Then she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms tightly around his back, holding him close as their lips caressed each other’s.

“JJ, babe, you feel so good.” Spencer moaned as he pulled away from JJ’s lips, gasping for air, as he rested his forehead against hers.

“You too baby.” JJ panted as she lifted her hips grinding against Spence as they slowly rocked against each other, taking a slow pace with their lovemaking as the weak light of dawn during a blizzard began to filter through the windows.

They continued on, holding each other as close as possible as they rocked against each other.

Spencer buried his face in JJ’s hair, breathing in the sweet recognizable scent of JJ as his hips flexed yet again, pushing them both closer to the brink. He shuddered as JJ’s finger nails scratched lightly across his scalp as her fingers trailed through his hair.

“Spence, baby…” JJ whined as he shuddered against her. She could feel how close they both were and decided to up the ante. She brushed her nose along the shell of Spence’s ear where it rested along her cheek. “Do you feel how wet I am?” she purred in his ear. “How tight I am?” she asked as she clenched her inner muscles around his length. “You do that to me baby. You just aaahhhh….” She cried out her gasp of surprise turning into a moan of unparalleled pleasure as Spence thrust his hips grinding against her and then reached between them finding her pearl with his thumb and stroking it in time with the rhythm of their undulating bodies. She latched onto his earlobe, alternating between sucking on it and tugging on it gently with her teeth. She breathed loving words into his ears, alternating between sweet, loving nothings; and dirty somethings that she knew would rile Spence up into a frenzied pitch and push them both into overdrive.

“JJ,” Spencer moaned as his lips, tongue, and teeth worked over her pulse point, “babe, you… mmm,” he gasped as she rolled her hips, “I love you.” he managed after a moment as he lifted his head and made eye contact with her.

“I love you too.” JJ panted as Spence reached up and pushed her hair back from her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers.

Spencer could feel JJ’s body trembling and he knew she was close. He moved ever so slowly, drawing each motion out, working to build JJ up to her peak. The he felt it. She faltered in their rhythm and her hips hitched. Her back arched and she gasped as her fingers pressed into his back. “Let go babe. I love you; I’ve got you, just let go.” He whispered as he looked down into her eyes as he braced himself above her on his elbow. He traced her brow, her cheek bone, and her jaw as he looked on in wonder, watching in awe as their passion consumed her while he continued his soft thrusts, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could.

After a few minutes, Spencer could hold on no longer. He kissed JJ, collapsing against her as his orgasm rattled through his body, oscillating on the ebb and flow as it coursed through his veins. He swayed and then collapsed onto JJ as his arm gave out.

Spencer shivered as he lay with his forehead pressed against JJ’s temple, shivering and gasping for breath as her fingertips lightly traced up and down his spine.

JJ turned her head and kissed his temple as she reached down and pulled up the covers that had slipped down while they were making love.

“I love you JJ, so much.” Spencer mumbled as he ran his hand up and down JJ’s side and then settled it on her hip, pulling her against him as he rolled off to her side.

“I love you too baby.” JJ replied as she rolled to face him and pressed her forehead against his while her hand rested on the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek as they held each other close, cuddling in their afterglow. “We should get some more sleep since we can.”

“Mmkay,” Spence mumbled, half asleep in JJ’s arms already as he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. “love you.” he murmured as he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Rossi walked into Hotch’s office, two cups of coffee in hand as he sat down in front of the Unit Chief’s desk watching Hotch talk on the phone. He sat one of the cups of coffee down in front of his friend, knowing that he’d more than likely been here a few hours already.

Hotch nodded his head in greeting to Dave. “Yes, I understand Officer Williams. Yes, that shouldn’t be a problem at all. Thank you. Yes, you as well.” He said as he finished his call.

“Case?” Dave asked as he raised his own cup to take a sip.

The corners of Hotch’s lips twitched as he waited or Dave to swallow his coffee. “No,” Hotch replied once Dave was safe from choking on his coffee, “it seems that the local PD caught Garcia and Morgan peeking into the windows of JJ and Reid’s house yesterday.”

Dave snorted in amusement at the mental image. “They got busted for being a couple of peeping toms? Isn’t that awfully low tech for Garcia?”

Hotch nodded. “Apparently Morgan boosted Garcia up so that she could look in one of the windows. That’s when the officers showed up.”  
Dave’s shook his head and let out a low whistle.

“Morgan showed his credentials and explained that they were just checking on the place for JJ and Reid while they were out of town.” Hotch continued. “That’s when their neighbor came out and identified them as the people she’d been concerned were trying to break into JJ and Reid’s house. Turns out the neighbor is watching the house for JJ and Reid, but luckily the neighbor also recognized Garcia and Morgan from when they’ve gone over to visit. Officer Williams just wanted to make me aware of the situation on the off chance that something else was going on.”

Dave chuckled as he shook his head a Morgan and Garcia’s predicament. “Are you going to talk to them?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Hotch replied as he raised the fresh cup of coffee Dave had brought and took a sip. “I know Garcia is just worried about them since she doesn’t know where they are and she probably can’t track them.”

“You know where JJ and Reid are?” Dave asked.

“I’m their supervisor. Of course I know where they are – I have to know how to reach them in case they have to be recalled.” Hotch replied with a quizzical look at Dave.

Dave nodded. “Fair point, but are you going to put Garcia and more importantly Morgan out of their misery?” He knew Morgan was getting roped into all of this by Garcia.

Hotch allowed a rarely seen grin cross his face. “Now what would be the fun in that?”

Dave laughed. “Well I suppose it serves Morgan and Garcia right for being nosey if you let them stew a little longer. Where did JJ and Reid go anyway?”

“They went to JJ’s family’s cabin in the Poconos for the week. She told me they most likely won’t have any cell phone reception and to call on the land line number she gave me if I need to get ahold of them. I’m obviously doing everything I can for us to not need them. They deserve the time off.”

“That they do,” Dave nodded, “unfortunately though, the downtime is giving Morgan and Garcia idle hands.”

* * *

When JJ and Spence got up a short while later, they checked outside. It was still snowing. The snow was accumulating and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Luckily they had a fireplace, firewood, a generator, and plenty of supplies.

“Are you sure you don’t want some help?” Spencer asked as he stood behind JJ at the kitchen counter with his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Did you move some of the coals into the fireplace in the living room?” she asked as she looked over at her shoulder at him as she wrapped tin foil around the items she was taking out of Tupperware containers from the fridge.

“Mm hmm” Spence mumbled as he kissed her neck, his scruff tickling her neck and causing her to giggle.

“If you want to eat a warm breakfast, stop it.” She teased as she playfully reached back and swatted his pajama pant clad leg when his stomach grumbled.

“Aww… you’re mean.” Spencer pouted.

JJ grinned as she twisted in Spence’s arms and lightly kissed him. “I think I’ve created a monster… an insatiable monster.”

“Is that a complaint?” Spencer asked as he rubbed her belly.

JJ grinned. “No, just an observation.” She said and then leaned in and kissed him again. She picked up the tin foil packets from the counter and turned, stepping out of Spence’s arms. “Come on; let’s go put these in the coals so that we can eat soon.” She took his hand and led him to the living room.

She knelt down at the hearth of the fireplace and used a pair of fireproof gloves, the fire poker, and some tongs to bury their tin foil wrapped breakfast in the embers and coals Spence had transferred from the fireplace in the bedroom. “There, that should just take a little bit.” She said as she sat back on her heals and turned to look at Spence.

Spencer grabbed a quilt from the back of the couch and shook it out, wrapping it around himself to ward off the chill since they couldn’t build a bigger fire in the living room fireplace until after their breakfast was cooked. “Come keep warm with me while we wait for breakfast to be done.” He said as he opened his arms, offering JJ a spot to wrap up in the quilt with him.

JJ stood up and walked over to the couch, climbing into Spence’s arms as he wrapped the quilt around them. Then they watched the glowing embers and waited.

“JJ, that was amazing.” Spencer said as he leaned back against the couch, watching the flames lick against the logs he’d just added after finishing his breakfast burrito.

“Not too shabby for not being able to use a stove huh?” JJ asked as she stretched and leaned back against Spence, her head resting against his arm where it rested along the back of the couch. “We should probably shower and get dressed.”

Spencer nodded and then leaned down to kiss her. “You cooked; I’ll clean up. Why don’t you go ahead and take the first shower?”

JJ smiled. “Actually how about we clean up this and then take a shower together?”

Spencer smiled. “Now who’s insatiable?”

* * *

“I can’t believe you kicked me baby girl. That was cold.” Morgan said as he led the way into the bullpen, his workout bag and his go bag hitched over one shoulder while he lifted his to go coffee cup and took a sip, his other hand carefully balancing a cup carrier full of other to go containers of coffee.

“You know what else was cold? Me since you were hogging the covers.” Garcia pouted as she followed Morgan through the bullpen to the team’s desks. “I mean seriously, I invite you into my bed and you steal ALL of the covers.”

“Well if you hadn’t kept kicking me, maybe I would have moved closer and kept you warm mama.” He said with a cocky grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at Penelope.

Alex watched Morgan and Garcia bicker with one another in amusement. She wondered how much longer it would take them to realize they weren’t alone in the bullpen… but then from she’d learned in the months since joining the team, they didn’t necessarily care who overheard they’re banter. To be honest she couldn’t believe they weren’t already a couple. She tipped her head the side, the linguistics professor in her unable to prevent herself from studying the language they used with one another and the intimacy it implied. She silently counted the seconds as she waited for them to realize she was there.

“I… you…” Garcia stumbled over her words at the thought of the deliciously delectable double dipped chocolate sex on a stick Derek Morgan wrapped around her and keeping her warm in bed… among other things. She shook her head to clear it and slapped Morgan on the shoulder as they came to a stop in the bullpen. “You’re still a covers hog D.”

“And you’re still a kicker Miss Thang,” Morgan said with a laugh. Then he noticed that Alex was already at her desk and working her way through a stack of consults. “Hey Alex,” he said redirecting his attention from Garcia to Alex as he sat the cup carrier full of coffees down on Reid’s empty desk and pulling out one of the cups, “I don’t know how you take your coffee yet, so it’s just black, but here you go. Enjoy.” He said as he held the paper to go cup of caffeinated goodness out to their newest team member.

Alex smiled gratefully as she took the proffered cup of coffee. “Thank you.” Then she bent her head down and went back to her files, but smirked as Morgan and Garcia continued their banter as they headed up to the mezzanine to deliver Rossi and Hotch’s coffees and then onto Morgan’s office.

* * *

JJ sat curled up on the couch watching as Spence stood perusing the books and games stored on the shelves and in the cabinets. She was curious to see what memory from her childhood would capture his attention.

Spencer opened a cabinet in the far corner of the room, curious to see what he would find. The other cabinets he’d opened had bit by bit revealed a bit more of JJ’s childhood to him as well as the history of her family. Technically you could say he was profiling her, and yes the team did have an agreement about no intra-team profiling, and yes that rule went even more so for JJ and Spencer now that they were a couple, but it wasn’t like it was something they could just shut off. Their skills were so finely honed, that sometimes they used them without realizing they were using them, sometimes much to each other’s amusement. This was one of those times.

Spencer gasped in surprise and delight at what he found. He carefully and gently pushed the cabinet doors back out of the way as he looked in awe at the item before him. Then he turned to look at JJ where she sat on the couch. “You have a phonograph?”

JJ smiled as she stood from the couch and walked across the room to where Spence stood looking in awe at the very well preserved antique. “Yes, it was my grandparents. I remember them playing it for us when we were little, and then my parents playing it and dancing.”

Spencer’s eyes went wide. “It still works?”

JJ nodded, “As far as I know. My brother, sister and I used to pretend to gag when they would play their records and dance…” she said with a smile remembering her childhood, “but now… I think it was kind of sweet.”

Spencer smiled and nodded at the image of a young JJ pretending to gag at her parents dancing. Then he reverently reached out and ran his hand on the piece of history before him, high technology from a different era, a scientific breakthrough from before the last turn of the century. “Did you know that the first words that Thomas Edison spoke when he completed the first phonograph on August 12, 1877 were ‘Mary had a little lamb.’?” Spencer asked as he turned to look at JJ. “Edison was trying to improve the telegraph transmitter when he noticed that the movement of the paper tape through the machine produced a noise that resembled spoken words if the tape was played at a high speed. He experimented with a stylus on a tinfoil cylinder. He was surprised when the stylus recorded his message. People had a hard time believing it at first, but their doubt soon turned into awe and Edison began to be known as ‘The Wizard of Menlo Park.’”

“Science magic.” JJ said, smiling fondly at his reverence and appreciation for things that had come before as she remembered Spence shooting photo canister rockets across the bullpen.

A large grin grew on Spencer’s face at the memory of all the times he showed JJ science or physics magic… and all of the times he’d shown Henry magic. “Definitely. Imagine hearing a recording for the very first time ever…” He trailed off as out of the corner of his eye he noticed the records stacked neatly and orderly on the shelf above the phonograph. He pulled down the stack and carefully flipped through them in awe as he looked at the popular music of another era. They weren’t quite Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, or Chopin, but he could remember his mother and father dancing in their living room to the music of the big band era. He could still remember when he’d been quite young, before his father left, seeing his parents dancing and his mother teaching him to dance, even if it was the rather formal dances of yesteryear. It was one of his fondest memories. He smiled as he carefully loaded a record onto the turntable of the phonograph and then turned the hand crank. Then he turned and held out his hand to JJ. “Dance with me?”

JJ took Spence’s hand and raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled her in close. “I thought you, and I quote, ‘don’t dance’.” JJ teased as Spence held her hand in his while his other hand settled low on her back.

Spencer leaned in and kissed her. “I hardly think waltzing like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers would be considered appropriate dancing at all the different clubs you all have taken me to over the years.”

“You can dance like Fred Astaire?” JJ asked in amusement as she looked up at Spence.

“Well, it’s been a while, but let’s see if I still remember how.” Spencer replied as he began to lead JJ around the room in a graceful waltz as he silently counted off the steps in his head.

JJ’s eyes widened as Spence led her around the room and then he spun her out and pulled her back in. “You know if you can do this, you could dance with me when we go out.

"It’s not that different.” She said with a smile as he pulled her just slightly closer.

“JJ, it’s completely different. Ballroom dancing has steps and measured timing that keeps count with the meter of the music.” Spencer replied.

“And you think the dancing you see at the club when we go out doesn’t have anything to do with rhythm, timing, and meter?” JJ asked.

“Debatable at best.” Spence replied as he continued to count of the steps in his head.

JJ smirked and shook her head. She’d figure out a way yet to get him to dance with her the next time they went out.

* * *

“Baby girl, what’s the word?” Morgan asked cheerfully, enjoying of the team’s downtime, as he ran into her in the break room.

Garcia turned from filling up her coffee cup as she gave a long sigh. “It’s Wednesday and I haven’t been able to find them yet Derek. It’s Wednesday. How can it be Wednesday and I don’t know where my precious peaches and my gentle junior G-man are? How can it be Wednesday and we’re all here in the office but them? We’re a team and this just doesn’t feel right not knowing where they are and that they’re okay.” She rambled, speaking faster and faster with each word.

“Whoa, slow your roll baby girl. I know its Wednesday. An’ I get that this doesn’t feel like a normal week since JJ and Reid are out, but they’ll be back it’s not like they left the team. Just breathe baby girl.” Morgan said, sitting his coffee cup on the counter and resting his hands on Garcia’s shoulders. “They are going to be fine. Do you go through this every time one of us goes on vacation?” he asked in concern. Then he was struck by an even more horrifying thought. “Baby girl, what do you do when you’re on vacation? Do you keep tabs on us while you’re on vacation?”

“Maaaybeee?” Garcia replied guiltily as she raised her eyes to meet Morgan’s, as she thought about how she could track anyone of the team as well as Emily from her personal laptop as well as her cell phone if necessary. Knowing where her babies were at all times helped keep her sane and feel in control when there was oh so very much that she could never control. She might not be able stop the bad things they saw from happening; bring about world peace; or end deforestation; but technology? Oh yeah, she could make it her bitch, bend it to her will, and make it do her bidding.

Morgan sighed and wrapped an arm around Garcia’s shoulder. “Baby girl, we really need to talk about what going on vacation means. Trust me; JJ and Reid have the right idea. Where ever they are and whatever they’re doing; they have the right idea.” He said as he walked her back to her lair, sans coffee. She didn’t need any more caffeine right now; she was already high strung enough at the moment as it was.

“But Derek, it’s Wednesday and…” Garcia started to argue.

“I know mama. An’ tomorrows Thursday and then its Friday… and then it’s the weekend… and when Monday comes JJ and Reid will be here in the office telling us all about the relaxing vacation they had.”

“But…” Garcia replied attempting to argue again.

“Nuh uh, come on now mama. You gotta let this go. It’s driving you crazy. What’s it gonna take to get your mind off of this?” Morgan asked as he watched Garcia punch in the security code to her lair.

Garcia turned and looked back over her shoulder at Morgan as she opened the door. Her eyes roamed flirtatiously down the length of his body and then back up. “Hmm… I have a few thoughts on that my dark knight, sadly none of them are work appropriate.” She winked and then turned and walked through the door.

‘One of these days…’ Morgan thought with a cocky grin on his face as he reached out to grab the door and follow Penelope into her bedazzled bat cave.

* * *

“I can’t believe it’s still snowing.” Spencer said turning to look at JJ where they stood in front of the deck doors watching the snowing and blowing going on outside.

JJ nodded in agreement. “Hopefully it will let up soon.” She said, taking not of the fact that the snowman they had built the other day was acting almost like a Centurion guarding the deck. The snow drifted around the backside of the snowman since he acted as a windbreak. The snow drift circling the snowman was at waist height and climbing. JJ shook her head wondering how much longer the storm could go on. Then she turned to look at Spence. “We should probably go bring in some more firewood.”

Spencer nodded in agreement and went to grab their coats, hats and mittens.

JJ took her coat from Spence as he handed it to her and moments later they bundled up and prepared to do battle with the elements. JJ was struck with a childhood memory as they passed through the kitchen and a large pot hanging above the counter. JJ paused for a moment and pulled down the pot, taking it outside with her.

After carrying armload after arm load of firewood, they shucked their coats, laying them out along with their hats and gloves on the hearth of the fireplace to dry before tucking them away in the closet.

“So now will you explain to me why you brought in a pot full of snow?” Spencer asked in confusion as JJ opened the deck door and picked up the pot of snow that she’d placed out there to avoid it melting before she was ready to use it.

“I could… but it will be more fun to show you.” She said as she sat the pot of snow on the counter. She grabbed a mixing bowl and then headed to the fridge, where she pulled out the milk and an egg. Back at the counter, she reached up into one of the cupboards and pulled down sugar, salt and vanilla.

Spencer watched, perplexed as JJ cracked the egg into the mixing bowl, added a cup of milk, measured out some sugar and a little salt and some vanilla and then beat the ingredients together. His confusion was only compounded as she began scooping snow out of the pot and into the mixing bowl.

It was all JJ could do to not laugh at the expression on Spence’s face when she turned with a spoonful of her concoction and held it out for him to taste. “Here baby, try this.”  
Spencer’s eyed the spoon that JJ held out to him, then, looked at JJ’s eager face. Then he opened his lips allowing her to feed him whatever… ice cream. It tasted like ice cream. “Ice cream?”

JJ smiled and nodded. “My mom made it for us when we were kids and it would snow.”

Spencer smiled. “Who knew I missed out on so much with never having snow as a kid.” He said as he pulled the spoon out of her hand and took a scoop of the ice cream. Then he held the spoon out to JJ, feeding her a bite of the concoction.

He watched her lips wrap around the spoon and then asked, “As good as you remember?” as she pulled away and swallowed.  
“Mm hm,” JJ mumbled and nodded.

“Do you have any chocolate sauce? Maybe we could make sundaes?” Spencer asked as he moved around JJ to look for chocolate sauce or any other toppings that could work for sundaes.

JJ laughed as she watched childlike glee pour off of Spence. Then she realized he was only focused on the chocolate sauce. “Wait Spence, there’s some caramel” she said pointing to the cupboard he was looking in, “and here are some nuts.” She said as she reached up into the cupboard where she gotten the vanilla, salt, and sugar.

* * *

Garcia sighed as she sat behind her computers. She pushed herself and her babies to the brink the last few days and still been completely unable to find JJ and Reid. Then she made a realization. Peaches and gorgeous gray matter might not have told the team where they were going, but there was someone who they were both close to who might know. She glanced at the clock. It was only mid-afternoon in Quantico, but it was early evening in London. She smiled as she picked up her phone and found the number she was looking for in her address book. If nothing else, maybe talking to and catching up with her gumdrop would help take her mind off of JJ and Reid. She smiled as the phone rang. She missed Emily. The six months since she and Derek helped her get settled in London was too long ago.

“Hey PG” Emily’s voice came through the speaker of Garcia’s cell.

“Gumdrop, it’s been too long!” Garcia chipperly replied, attempting to act natural until she could stealthily move the conversation towards JJ and Reid’s vacation.

* * *

“It feels weird having to be attached to the wall to use the phone.” JJ said as she set the handset of the wall phone back in the cradle hanging on the wall in the kitchen. The signal on their cell phones was very weak here in the mountains and with the power being out, the cordless phone couldn’t be recharged since she’d used it yesterday.  
Spencer smiled as he looked across the counter at JJ. “Losing power and having to use a landline phone is almost like going back in time. Did you know that the reason that a landline phone still works during a power outage is because the phone receives the power it needs to operate through the phone line itself? It takes very little power to operate a landline phone. As long as it consistently gets between 6 and 12 volts at about 30 milliamps it will continue to work. It’s a small enough amount that they are able to send it across the copper telephone wires.”

“I guess we should make sure we keep a landline just in case of power outages then huh?” JJ asked with a smile and a shake of her head at all of the knowledge stowed away in Spence’s brain that always seemed to make its appearance at just the right time.

“You know,” Spence said, “if you want we can even set up our own intercom system in the house. All it would take is two normal telephones, a 9 volt battery and a resistor.” Spence replied.

JJ tipped her head in thought. “That might be nice to have. Can we talk about it when we get home?” she asked as she took his hand and led him to the living room.

“Sure,” Spence said as he sat down next to JJ on the couch in front of the fireplace. “Sounds like Henry is having a great time with his cousins and grandma.”

“I’m glad he’s having a good time.” JJ replied as she leaned into Spence’s side, “but I miss him.”

“He misses you too JJ.” Spence replied.

JJ tipped her head back to look at Spence. “How do you know?” she asked.

“I could hear it in his voice, but he’s trying to be a brave big boy so he doesn’t want you to know.” Spence replied.

JJ nodded her head in understanding. “I wish he could stay little forever. I don’t know what I’ll do when it’s time for him to go to kindergarten.”

“You’ve got over a year before you have to worry about that.” Spence replied kissing her temple. “So… what can I do to distract you from missing Henry? Want to play cards?”

“Eager to beat your girlfriend again at poker?” JJ asked teasingly as she twisted in Spence’s arms.

“No, we can play whatever you want. I just want to take your mind off missing Henry. I’ll even let you win at gin again.” Spencer grinned in reference to the long running joke that he’d always let JJ beat him at gin.

JJ grinned back at him as she raised an eyebrow at him. “No, that’s okay. I think I want to play poker.”

“Really?” Spence asked in surprise. Poker was usually more fun with a larger group of people.

“Mm hm,” JJ murmured as she slid her hand up and down Spence’s sweater clad chest. “Strip poker.”

“I… uh… what?” Spence squeaked in surprise.

“Strip poker.” JJ repeated. “You lose a hand; you lose an article of clothing. I figure maybe the odds will even out by the time I’m half naked.” She teased with a grin and the leaned up to kiss him quickly before she slid off the couch and opened a drawer on one of the end tables, pulling out a deck of cards.

Spencer sat on the couch a dazed expression on his face, as JJ shook out one of the quilts from the couch, sat down on the floor, opened the deck of cards, and began shuffling them. “Spence?”

“Huh?” Spencer replied as he looked at JJ. “Oh right,” he said as the synapses in his brain began firing again. Then he moved down on the quilt across from JJ, wondering how he was going to maintain concentration on cards when JJ started taking off her clothes. He chuckled internally at the realization that JJ was right about the odds being evened.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily chuckled and shook her head as she hung up the phone and set it back in the cradle. She smiled at the mewing sound coming from the floor next to her and bent down to pick up the source of the noise. "Hey Serge, Aunt Penelope sends her love. She's worried that I'm letting you forget about her. You still remember Aunt Penelope don't you?" she asked as she loving stroked Sergio's midnight black fur while he rested curled up against her chest, his head in the crook of her neck.

Sergio lifted his head and gave a definitive meow, as if to say 'Of course I do; how could I forget Aunt Penelope?'

Emily chuckled and shook her head, as she thought back on the phone conversation she'd just had with PG as she stroked Sergio's fur.

_"Hey PG" Emily said as she glanced casually at her caller ID._

_"Gumdrop, it's been too long!" Garcia's chipper voice came across the line from across the Atlantic and bringing a smile to Emily's face. Emily loved her new job and the change of scenery had been just what she'd needed, but she missed the team. Everyone that reported to her in the London Interpol office was very prim, proper, and buttoned up._

_"Yes it has." Emily replied as she sank into a chair in her living room and curled her feet underneath her. "So, give me the dirt. What's new?"_

_"Let's see…" Garcia paused for a moment, "JJ and Reid are still going strong…"_

_Emily nodded. "Of course they are. I always figured if they ever got together they'd go the distance."_

_"Mm hm," Garcia murmured in agreement, "and so are Rossi and Strauss, but they think we don't know."_

_Emily chuckled, remembering when Garcia had confided what she and Reid had witnessed on the way to their Dr. Who convention last summer._

_"And…err…um…" Garcia stammered over the phone line._

_"PG?" Emily questioned in a concerned voice. Garcia wasn't usually one to fumble with her words._

_Garcia cleared her throat. "Things might be heating up between my chocolate dipped Adonis and I… but we've been flirting for so long that I can't tell!"_

_"PG, slow down and tell me what happened. I'm sure we can figure this out." Emily soothed over the phone, knowing that if things were heating up between Garcia that: One, it was about damn time; and Two, if things heated up much more than how hot they usually were they were going to start the building on fire with the unleashing of their sexual tension._

_"Okay, well after we got caught by the local PD peeking in JJ and Reid's windows, Morgan spent the night with me and stole all the covers! He told me I was a kicker… but I'm pretty sure I was only kicking him because I was cold." Garcia said jumping right to the heart of the matter._

_"Wait… what!?" Emily asked in confusion at Garcia and Morgan peeking into JJ and Reid's windows, and getting caught by the police no less. "PG, you have to start at the beginning so I can follow you. Plus Morgan being busted for being a peeping tom is a story that I just have to hear." Emily replied with a grin. Then she covered the mouthpiece of the phone and looked over at where Sergio sat in the window watching her. "You're Aunt Penelope and Uncle Morgan are crazy, but don't tell them I told you that." Emily whispered in his direction as she listened to Garcia fill her in on what had happened this week._

_Emily nodded along as Garcia filled her in on all that had happened between her and Derek recently. "And how to feel about all of that?" She asked when Garcia finally stopped to take a breath._

_"To be honest… I'm not sure. I love Derek… of course I do… but if it didn't work out and it ruined our friendship… and I lost him because of it… I couldn't handle that." Garcia answered honestly._

_Emily nodded. "Do you want to know what I think?" she asked._

_"Of course I do. Lay it on me Emily the strange and great." Garcia answered._

_"I think that you and Derek Morgan have been in love with each other for a long time but your both scared that the other one isn't in love with you. You've both used about every excuse possible to not be together. I think you're both running out of excuses… and now you're getting scared because you realize that maybe it's the real thing after all. I mean we've all talked about how JJ and Reid belonged together… but it looked like it was never going to happen… and then it did. Although I do have to say if what they say is true… then maybe you should make sure Hotch is equipped with a fire proof suit… between you and Morgan and JJ and Reid, he's going to need one." Emily teased._

_"Why would Hotch need a fire proof suit?" Garcia asked in confusion as she tried to figure out what Emily was talking about._

_"Because true love is friendship set on fire!" Emily giggled. "And between you, Morgan, and JJ and Reid he's going to really be feeling the heat."_

_Garcia laughed. "You are such a dork Emily Prentiss!" Then she sighed. "I really miss you in all of your geektasticness."_

_"I miss you too PG. All of you." Emily replied softly as she thought about the team._

_"So, Emster, do you show Sergio pictures of me so that he doesn't forget his Aunt Penelope?"_

_Emily grinned and shook her head as the conversation with PG switched subjects and continued on._

Sergio meowed to get his Mommy's attention and then nuzzled his head into her cheek.

Emily scratched Sergio behind his ears and then stood with him in her arms and headed for the kitchen. "I think we should go see about dinner and maybe look at when we can take a vacation to go visit our family in DC. What do you say to that?"

From his perch in his Mommy's arms, Sergio meowed in agreement.

* * *

"So what kind of poker are we playing?" Spence asked as he settled comfortably into the quilt and watched JJ shuffle the cards. "Draw poker, Lowball, Razz, Texas Hold-em, Omaha Hold-em, Crazy Pineapple?" he asked offering up different types of poker for them to play.

JJ grinned as she looked up from shuffling the cards to meet Spence's gaze with a heated gaze of her own, "Seven Card Stud, stud." She replied with a wink.

Spencer swallowed thickly and shifted, attempting to get comfortable on the quilt in his tightening pants. He was definitely in trouble if he was already distracted now and JJ hadn't even dealt the first card.

* * *

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief as he glanced down at the cards that JJ had dealt him. "Royal flush." He said as he laid his cards down on the quilt, showing JJ his hand.

"Very nice hand," JJ drawled and rose up on her knees. She grasped the hem of her shirt on either side of her body and pulled it over her head.

A dopey grin crossed Spencer's face as JJ pulled her shirt over her head and flipped her blonde ponytail back over her shoulder as she tossed her shirt to the side.

* * *

"I've got a wheel straight," Spencer said as he laid down his Ace, two, three, four, and five cards.

"Yes!" JJ shouted excitedly, "I've got a full house. Queens and threes." JJ said as she laid down her cards. "Take if off baby!" she said leaning back on her elbows, as she waited for Spence's turn at stripping. She was anxious to see him lose his clothes. She couldn't decide what she was hoping he would decide to take off first, his pants or his sweater.

Spencer glanced from his girlfriend leaning back on her elbows, waiting patiently for him to peel off an article of clothing… one article of clothing…and then a way to tease her struck him. A sexy grin crossed his face as he peeled off one sock and tossed it to the side to join the shirt JJ had lost in the last hand. "There" Spencer said with a grin as he watched JJ's jaw drop while he wiggled his toes.

"Seriously?" JJ asked as she sat up. "We're playing strip poker… you just lost a hand and you're going to take off one sock?"

Spencer shrugged, his eyes twinkling at his teasing JJ and her apparent frustration. "You said you lose a hand, you lose an article of clothing." He said, repeating her words from earlier back to her. "A sock is an article of clothing." He explained in a low tone of voice.

JJ shivered, realizing that Spence was being playful and was teasing her to ramp up the anticipation. "Alright… I'll allow it this one time… but from here on out, new rule. We call the article of clothing as our bet."

Spencer studied JJ. "And for calls, raises, and antes?"

"The same," JJ replied with a smile as she gathered the cards for her turn to deal. She was serious about getting Spence out of his pants. She hardly ever beats him at poker… and when she does, he takes off a sock?

* * *

"I bet a sock" Spencer said grinning over his cards at JJ after their third card, continuing to playfully tease JJ.

"Be careful you already lost one. I'd hate for your feet to get cold." JJ laughed as they bantered back and forth.

Spencer shrugged as he threw a sexy grin back at her. "I'll just use your legs to warm them up for once instead of the other way around."

JJ laughed as she reached over and trailed her fingers lazily up and down Spence's arm. "Thank you by the way for warming my feet up for me this morning…" she winked as she trailed off and then tipped her head to the side as she contemplated he plan to get Spence out of his pants, "I see your sock and raise by a belt."

"You're welcome." Spencer replied as he tipped his head, studying JJ and trying to figure out how good her hand was or if she was bluffing.

JJ felt Spence's eyes on her and lifted her head from her cards and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Spencer was feeling very confident about his hand. "I bet one sock."

"Still bound and determined to lose that sock," JJ teased as she arranged her cards in her hand, "if it's bothering you that much, maybe you should just take it off… and your pants. Those look like they're bothering you too. They look a little tight." She said pointedly as she watched Spence squirm in his spot.

Spencer couldn't help it. He'd lost track of how long they'd been playing, but the first item JJ had lost had been her shirt. That meant he'd been sitting playing poker with his half naked girlfriend for who knew how long. He groaned as he shifted again trying to get comfortable in his now very tight pants.

JJ grinned as she watched Spence do the ants in the pants dance. "I see your sock and raise you a pair of pants." JJ replied quirking her eyebrow in amusement at Spence. He'd lost his belt in the last hand and she was soooo close to getting him out of his pants.

Spencer studied JJ then he studied his cards, then he studied JJ again, sure that he had the better hand and eager to see her out of her pants. "I see the pants and call."

"Two pair," JJ said, laying her cards down on the quilt and biting her lower lip as she eagerly waited with baited breath to see who was losing their pants.

Spencer nodded, "I have two pair as well." He said laying his cards down on the quilt opposite of JJ's to reveal their matching hands of nines, sixes, and a two.

JJ grinned at their matching poker hands. Apparently they were both losing their pants. It fit her agenda perfectly. "So who's taking their pants off first?" She said as she rose up onto her knees and played with the button fly of her jeans.

Spencer's eyes focused on JJ's fingers on the button of her jeans. His breath caught in his throat as she stood on her knees, her fingers grasping the waistband of her jeans and the button holding them closed.

"Spence?" JJ asked in an amused tone of voice to get his attention.

Spencer's eyes trailed their way up JJ's torso. "Huh?" he asked in a slightly dazed voice as his eyes met hers.

"Your pants?" JJ said with a nod at his long jean clad legs.

"Oh…right." He said as he stood up, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He allowed them to drop to the floor and then stepped out of them, all without breaking eye contact with JJ. His breathing growing heavy as his eyes dropped to her perfect navel and her hands, still perched on the waistband of her pants, toying with the button of her jeans.

JJ licked her lips and stood up. She maintained eye contact with Spence as she unbuttoned her jeans and played with the zipper for a moment, enjoying as she watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest as she toyed with first the button and then the zipper. She lowered the zipper and pushed her tight jeans off her hips and down her legs. She shimmied her hips, causing her pants to fall the rest of the way to the floor and kicked them to the side when they reached her ankles.

JJ bit back a smile as she heard Spence groan under his breath. Then, she sat back down and picked up the cards to shuffle.

* * *

Spencer sat across from JJ in his t-shirt, boxers, and one sock watching as JJ contemplated her bet.

"I see your one sock and raise to…," JJ paused taking a mental inventory of what all she was still wearing, "An item of my choice," JJ said as she lifted her head, blue fire in her eyes as her gaze met Spence's playfully.

Spencer nodded. "Okay…" he swallowed as his gaze perused JJ's bra and panties, wondering what clothing item she would decide to remove, as long as he won. He really, really, really hoped he had the better hand, but it was hard to say for sure. He was having a very hard time keeping track of what cards were left in the deck still and what the odds were of drawing any one specific card… but he really, really, really hoped. "I call." He said softly his voice wavering slightly in uncertainty and anticipation.

JJ nodded. "I have two pair. Kings and fives with a Jack."

Spencer grinned. "Too bad… I have three of a kind." He said dropping his cards next to JJ's.

A wicked grin appeared on JJ's face. She looked at Spence as she stretched, arching her back.

Spence took a deep breath and held it as JJ stretched. She'd lost the hand… but the article she was losing was unnamed and he was curious to see what she was going to choose.

JJ smirked as she watched Spence watching her and trying to figure out what she was going to take off… her bra… her panties… and then she moved.

Spence watched as JJ's hands reached behind her head. Her fingers slid through her hair, removing her ponytail holder and dropping it off to the side in the growing pile of clothes. Then she shook out her hair as she ran her fingers through it, letting it cascade over her shoulders. That was it… he couldn't take it anymore. He pounced.

JJ squealed in surprise as Spence sprang at her from where he was seated and they rolled down onto the quilt on top of the deck of cards. Then she moaned as he kissed her. "Spence, baby…" she moaned as she clutched onto the back his head, her body pressing eagerly against his as his tongue delved into her mouth.

Spencer groaned as he pressed against JJ, reveling in the feeling of her smooth, soft skin under his fingers and the sweet taste of caramel from their sundaes earlier still on her lips. He pulled his lips away from hers, gasping and panting for breath as he buried his face in her neck.

JJ purred in content and tipped her head back offering greater access to Spence as nuzzled at her neck. Her fingers clenched and then released from the back of his head. Her hands wandered down his back tracing random patterns against the cotton of his t-shirt. When her hands reached his waist, she intertwined her fingers with the hem of his t-shirt and dragged it slowly back up his back while he continued to kiss and nuzzle at her neck and shoulders.

Spencer lifted his head from JJ's neck as he felt her pause at his shoulders with his t-shirt. His eyes met hers as balanced himself above her and held his arms over his head enabling her to remove his t-shirt. He saw it fly off under the couch out of the corner of his eye. He lowered himself gently back down on top of JJ, careful to balance his weight so as not to hurt her.

JJ eagerly wrapped her arms around Spence's now naked torso, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin where their bellies pressed against each other as he settled back on top of her. "Spence," she gasped in pleasure as he lowered his head to her chest, pressing small feather-lite kisses to the sensitive skin.

Spencer hummed in response to his name as he continued his onslaught to JJ's chest. He lightly pressed kisses along the edge of her bra from the strap to the cup until he reached the center. Then he returned along the same path, nuzzling the tip of his nose against her as his hot breath followed in his wake. He kissed his way across the expanse of her chest to repeat the process on the other side.

JJ squirmed beneath Spence as his warm breath slid over her breast as he returned back to her shoulder. She could feel his fingers gripping her hip. She could feel him, hard against her thigh. She could feel him panting against her chest, the rhythm of his breathing matching her own excited short shallow breaths. She loosened her grip on his back, one of her hands going up to clutch the back of his head and tangle in his hair while the other moved down to cup and squeeze his ass as she lifted her hips, grinding against him.

"Ugh..JJ, babe, you gotta… oh God," Spencer grunted into her shoulder as JJ rubbed against him, his hips twitching as he involuntarily rocked against her. He tightened his grip on her hip, his thumb stroking her lace covered hip bone, hoping to still her before he completely lost it. He lowered his mouth to her lace covered breast while his other hand reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra.

"Spence, oh God," she sobbed, her fingers clenching against the back of his head and holding him close as his tongue traced over her hard nipple through the lace of her bra.

Spencer felt JJ respond and smiled as his lips wrapped around her lace covered nipple, sucking eagerly while he teased her with the tip of his tongue. He pulled away slightly and blew his warm moist breath lightly over the now wet lace. He could feel JJ's pulse racing as she tensed up beneath him, her finely-toned form arching against him as her body strained to get closer to his. "I love you; I love you; I love you." He murmured as he kissed his way across the valley between her breasts. He lifted his hips, shifting them to her side, twisting he pressed himself up against her, still holding her as close as possible.

JJ barely had enough time to miss him being between her thighs before his lips were wrapped around her other nipple repeating the sweet torture the other had received. Then she felt his hand move from her hip to her belly as he traced the waistband of her panties across her stomach. It wasn't until her toes clenched, that she realized she was still wearing her socks. Then she gave a half laugh, half moan as Spence's tongue traced her nipple.

"What?" Spencer asked as he pulled away from her breast with a semi-hurt look on his face as he looked up at her with his chin resting on her chest.

JJ shook her head. "I'm not laughing you baby. You are amazing." She said, her eyes burning with blue fire as she leaned up to kiss him. "We're still wearing our socks." She said holding up one foot to demonstrate. Then she corrected herself, "Well, I'm still wearing my socks… you're only wearing one sock." She giggled as she looked down at where their feet lay tangled together.

Spencer followed her gaze to look down at their feet and laughed along with her. Sure enough, she was still wearing both of her socks… while he had on one sock. He toed off his own sock while he ran his hand down one of JJ's legs and removed her socks. He ran his hand back up JJ's leg, his digits lightly tracing her well defined legs muscles. "Problem solved." He said, his eyes boring into JJ's as he resumed their former position with his hand resting on her belly and his chin resting on her chest. "And I think we were right about here?"

JJ nodded, mesmerized by Spence's big expressive hazel eyes, unable to break eye contact, the humor of just a moment ago gone as the sexual tension between them returned. She swallowed as he began lightly running his hand over her belly, once again tracing the waistband of her panties. Her stomach muscles twitched under his touch as she reached up, lightly running her fingers over his face, across his brow, along his temple, she cupped his jaw as she traced his cheekbone. "I love you, Spence."

Spencer tipped his head, leaning into JJ's touch. He closed his eyes allowing the feelings between them to wash over him. Then he turned his head, kissing her palm. His eyes opened as he turned back to look at JJ and smiled. "I love you too, JJ."

JJ's hand fell to his shoulder and she fingers traced the muscles in his bicep as he continued his light touch on her belly. She ran her other hand lightly up and down his back, tracing the line of his spine and the tight muscles of his back. She loved having the knowledge that while her boyfriend might look like he was just skinny, the truth was he had a runner or swimmer's build. He was lithe and powerful; you just wouldn't know that unless you saw him without his clothes on.

Spencer reveled in the quiet closeness of their intimate touching as he leaned down and kissed JJ, his hand playing with the clasp of her bra while their tongues tangled together languidly in a slow, sweet, but heated kiss.

This time it was JJ who pulled out of the kiss first. She held Spence close as her hand moved up his arm and across his shoulders to the nape of his neck. She kissed her way along his jaw, her teeth latching onto his earlobe, nibbling and sucking as her warm breath teased his skin. She trailed her nose along the shell of his ear. "Spence, I can feel you hard against my hip right now. You make me so hot and wet baby." She breathed into his ear, smiling as she felt his hips twitch against her. 'Now if she could just twist enough to be able to cup him…' her trail of thought was cut off as Spence shifted his hand on her belly.

Spencer twisted his hand, cupping her pubic bone as he lightly traced her folds through her panties, teasing her flesh with his fingers and the lace with each stroke. He traced the edge of the gusset of her panties as JJ's legs fell open. He alternated tracing the seam of her legs and tracing the seam of her folds, falling into a pattern and then switching to something completely random as he listened to JJ's increasingly rapid breathing.

JJ squirmed in Spence's hold. She was enjoying what he was doing immensely, but it wasn't quite enough.

Spencer took note of JJ's squirming and took it as the signal it was. She needed more. He lowered his head back to her breast, his lips, teeth, and tongue working her nipple through the lace once again as his fingers worked at undoing the clap of her bra.

JJ arched against Spence, allowing him to unhook the clasp and peel her bra away from her back. She moaned in loss, her nipple falling from his mouth as he lifted his head and finished removing her bra, tossing it to the side after peeling it from her body.

Spence lowered his head, nuzzling against JJ's unfettered breasts, his lips, tongue, and teeth continuing their sweet seduction as his fingers continued to trail lightly over her panties, cupping and teasing her folds.

"Spence, baby, more… please… I can't…please…" JJ moaned as her fingers twined in his hair and clutched at his back as her hips bucked against his palm.

Spencer, always eager to please, twisted his wrist and slid his hand into JJ's panties. He stroked her curls for a moment, then, he found her pearl. He lengthened the stroke of his fingers, spreading her wetness as he delicately circled her clit.

JJ gasped at the feeling of Spence's fingers directly against her. Her eyes rolled back and flickered closed at the dual sensations of Spence's mouth on her breast and his fingers in her folds.

Spencer lifted his eyes, watching JJ from under his lashes and the fringe of his hair as her head dropped back and the waves of pleasure crossed her face and he continued to lick, nibble, and suck at her breast. His fingers lightly traced her opening while he rubbed his thumb in concentric circles over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. His hips bucked involuntarily against her at how warm and wet she was. He pulled away from her breast and lifted his head, resting his forehead against JJ's. He wanted to see her eyes… her beautiful eyes. "JJ, open your eyes beautiful."

JJ blinked, managing to open her eyes at Spence's request. They fluttered, a shiver running up her spine as Spence's fingers trailed through her slick folds, then, she opened them again, losing herself in his eyes.

Their breathing matched up as they lay together, forehead to forehead, while Spence continued to lightly stroke her nether region.

"I can feel how warm and wet you are." Spence said in a low, soft voice as his fingers continued to stroke her folds. "I love that I can do that to you… that I turn you on." He said as his fingers slowly slid through her dewy moisture and traced her pearl again. "I love your eyes and the way they turn electric when we're making love." He murmured as he twisted his wrist again, two of his fingers sliding inside her and curling to stroke the front wall of her vagina while his thumb continued to lightly stoke and tap at her nub.

"Spence, baby… you… always you…only you…" JJ moaned as her hips bucked and she worked to meet the thrusts of Spence's fingers. Her hand slid down Spence's chest and she managed to twist enough to get her hand inside his boxers and cup him.

Spencer hissed as he fought to control himself as JJ cupped him. He managed to regain control as he focused on JJ and bringing her pleasure. His fingers continued to stroke, his wrist giving the occasional twist to add to the sensation and pleasure she had to be feeling against her Grafenberg spot. He bit his lip attempting to ignore the fact that her delicate fingers were currently cupping his erection and his balls and teasing him. "Nnnnggghhhh" was all he was able to utter as his hips betrayed him and he trust into the gentle grasp of JJ's hand. He lifted himself up above JJ as he gently pulled her hand from his boxers.

A confused pout crossed JJ's face as Spence removed her hand from his boxers… then he pulled his own hand from her panties. Then he kissed her belly as his hands worked to pull her panties from her hips and down her legs. She bent her knees, making it easier for Spence to finish removing her panties.

Spencer dropped her panties to the side as he captured her legs, resting them over his shoulders as he kissed his way down her inner thigh.

JJ shuddered in pleasure as the soft scruff of Spence's two day's growth of a beard scraped against her inner thigh as he kissed his way from her knee to her hip. She groaned as his lips skipped over where she really wanted them to kiss her belly.

Spencer kissed JJ's belly, his tongue tracing around the edge of her belly button. Then he looked up at her through his eyelashes and the fringe of his hair as he slid ever so slowly lower.

JJ blinked, forcing her eyes to remain open and in contact with Spence's as the tip of his tongue circled her nub… and then his fingers were inside her again, stroking in a come-hither gesture. It began to be too much and she started to tremble.

Spencer moaned against her nether region as he felt her start trembling, knowing that she was close and wanting to push her over the edge, he sped up the stroking of his fingers as he alternated between using the tip and the rough flat of his tongue on her sensitive flesh. He sucked; he nipped; he licked; he teased. He pushed JJ over the edge into a full blown orgasm as she bucked uncontrollably against his mouth and fingers. He continued his ministrations, guiding JJ through her orgasm and drawing it out for her as long as he could.

JJ collapsed onto the quilt, gasping for breath in the aftermath, her arms splayed above her head as Spence crawled up her body, placing gentle kisses in random spots until he curled up next to her, holding her close.

"You okay?" Spencer whispered softly as he held her close.

"So much more than okay baby." JJ replied as she twisted in his arms, wrapping an arm around his waist as she kissed him. She smirked as she felt him, still hard, poking against her thigh. "the question is, what are we going to do about this?" she asked as she reached down, sliding her hand inside his boxers, and wrapped her hand around his erection, stoking softly, her thumb circling the tip and her fingers stroking his balls at either end of each stroke as she pulled him free of his boxers.

"JaaaaaaayJaaaaaaay…. Oh God baaaaaabe…." He let out a drawling moan, his hips bucking eagerly into her hand.

"You're so hard baby." JJ purred into his ear as she pressed against him. "I can't wait to wrap my lips around you." she whispered as she nuzzled against his ear while her fingers continued to stroke and caress his member.

A whine escaped Spencer's lips and his hand slipped from JJ's waist to cup her ass as he pulled her closer, his hips bucking into her hand.

"Or maybe I should ride you until your eyes roll back in your head?" JJ murmured, her breath brushing across the shell of Spence's ear, "… or maybe both. Would you like that baby?"

"JJ, please babe…" Spencer pleaded as he buried his face in JJ's neck.

"Shhh," JJ whispered, blowing gently in his ear. Her lips wrapped around his earlobe, sucking lightly and then tugging with her teeth. She kissed just behind and below his ear, knowing how sensitive that spot was. She released his cock from her grip and moved her hand to his hip to balance herself as she kissed her way slowly down his neck.

A low moan of disappointment rumbled in Spencer's chest at the loss of JJ's hand on his erection, but he was able to pull her closer. His neck arched reveling in the soft wet kisses JJ was lavishing on his neck.

JJ nipped lightly at his collar bone and then laved her tongue over the offended flesh before proceeding onward, down Spence's torso. Her tongue lapped at first one nipple and then the other as she zigzagged her way down his body.

Spencer whimpered in dismay as JJ reached behind herself and pried his grip free from her ass as she slid down his body. His stomach muscles flexed as JJ's tongue traced the lightly defined muscles, her tongue tracing the rim of his belly button as her hands gripped the waistband of his boxers. "Lift up for me baby." JJ urged as she looked up at him with a smile while resting her chin just below his belly button.

Spencer lifted his hips and felt JJ's delicate hands seductively drag his boxers down his legs, her fingernails scratching lightly against his thighs.

JJ sat back on her heels as she pulled Spence's boxers down his legs and over his feet, tossing them to the side. She bent low over Spence, kissing his knee, her tongue tracing the scar of his gunshot wound. She nipped lightly at the skin of his inner thigh and then ran her tongue over it as she moved up his thigh. She kissed and nuzzled at the hollow of his hip, smiling against his hip bone as he moaned her name. Then she turned her head.

Spencer gasped, his head falling back on his shoulders as JJ's lips wrapped around him. He could feel her tracing her tongue along the underneath edge of the head and the vibration that her own moaning was sending along the length of his dick. His hand fumbled aimlessly searching until he found JJ's hand and held on, intertwining their fingers as her head bobbed forward. "JJ, babe… nnnngggggghhhhhh," he moaned, lifting his head to watch her.

A shudder of pleasure rippled through her core as she watched Spence's head fall back in pleasure and then lift again to watch her. She watched him through hooded eyes as her head bobbed forward, taking just a bit more of his length into her mouth with each stroke. Her tongue traced the underside of his cock, teasing the sensitive flesh. One of her hands was braced on his stomach, her fingers tracing light patterns over his twitching abdominal muscles. Her other hand gripped the base of his length.

"JJ, babe… I can't…you…oh, mmmmm," Spencer panted, his legs twitching as he fought his body's instinct to buck his hips as JJ rolled his balls in her hand while she hollowed out her cheeks, creating suction.

JJ swirled her tongue around his hardness and moaned as she took him deeper, watching his back bow and his fingers flexed where they were gripping hers against his thigh. His legs trembled and his stomach muscles rippled.

"JJ!" Spencer screamed her name as his head fell back on his shoulders as his body contorted in pleasure. He lifted his head, gasping for breath as he looked down at JJ, meeting her eyes as she continued to caress him through his orgasm as he began to soften in her mouth. He pulled his hand free from hers, moving to thread his fingers through her hair, his thumb caressing the side of her face as he pulled himself free of her lips. He wanted to hold her… he needed to hold her. He ran his thumb over her lower lip while he held out his other hand to her, pulling her up the length of his body. "God babe… you're amazing." He murmured softly against her lips as he rested his forehead against hers while he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her draped over his body.

JJ smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're pretty amazing yourself Spence." She murmured as they lay in front of the fire cuddling. She smiled as she nuzzled against his neck. She could already feel his erection recuperating against her leg.

Spencer moaned as JJ lightly nudged his semi-hard erection with her leg. His hands shifted. One hand skimmed up and down her back, while the other hand cupped her ass, holding her close.

JJ nuzzled her nose against his ear, as she trailed her hand down his chest. Her thumb stroked over his nipple as she blew in his ear and kissed the sensitive skin of his neck. She nibbled on his earlobe. Taking her time, she kissed along his jaw. She playfully nipped at his chin and then kissed him, their lips meeting in a passionate frenzy.

As they pulled out of the kiss, JJ sat up and reached behind her, running her hand up and down Spence's hardening length. Her other hand braced herself on his belly.

Spencer's hand slid down JJ's back as she sat up, coming to rest next to his other hand on her ass. He gave her firm backside a squeeze and then his hands slid around to her legs. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, and then settled them on her hips, his fingers stretching up her sides while his thumbs caressed the sides of her belly.

JJ continued to stroke Spence, scratching lightly at his balls as she felt him hardening in her hand each time her palm slid along the length of his shaft. Then she rose to her knees, and sank down on his length, inch by inch, until he was fully inside her.

Spencer groaned and bucked to meet JJ as she swiveled her hips.

JJ leaned forward, bracing her hands against Spence's chest, as she kissed him.

Spencer ran his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts as she leaned over him, his thumbs running over her nipples in concentric circles. He lifted his head and latched onto one of her nipples, his tongue circling and teasing with the tip and then swiping broadly across the nipple.

"Spence, baby," JJ gasped, her hips faltering in their rhythm momentarily as she grasped at the back of his head holding him to her.

Spencer knew he couldn't maintain the awkward position he was in, and sat up, wanting to be able to hold JJ close while she rode him. He wrapped his arms low around JJ's hips and pulled her closer to him as she rocked against him. He pulled his lips away from JJ's breast, kissing his way up her chest and across her shoulder to nuzzle at her neck.

JJ tipped her head back, offering Spence more access to her neck as he kissed and nibbled up and down the column of her neck, burying his face in her hair as he gripped her hips, supporting her as she undulated against him. The change in angles now that Spence was sitting up, gave her just the right amount of friction and soon she was clenching and spasming around his cock while he met her thrust for thrust.

Spence reached up, brushing back JJ's hair so that he could see her face, his fingers lingering on her face. "JJ, babe, are you close?" he whispered, biting his lip in pleasure as she clenched around him.

"Mm hm," JJ managed to breathe out with a sigh of pleasure.

Spence nodded in understanding as he leaned in to kiss her, his hand dropping to cup her breast, his thumb stroking over her nipple while with his other hand he pulled her hips closer, grinding against her as his hips met hers in their rhythmic dance.

"Spence…" JJ cried out, as she pulled her lips away from his, gasping for air. Her fingers clutched at the nape of his neck, her fingers sliding through his hair as he lowered his forehead to hers, their noses brushing against each other's.

"JJ," Spencer grunted his hips thrusting as JJ clenched around him. And then they crossed the brink, sagging into each other's arms, completely spent. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he leaned back, dropping onto the quilt, breathing deeply with JJ draped across his chest.

* * *

"Hey baby girl, its past quitting time." Morgan asked, cocky grin in place as he breezed into her bat cave. Morgan paused at Garcia side watching with a grin on his face as she stared into space. "Hey, baby girl," he said snapping his fingers next to her to bring her out of her daze, "Let's get out of here for the day. Not too we get to pretend to have normal lives."

"Huh, what?" Garcia asked coming out of being lost in her thoughts, "Oh, hey…um what?" she asked having no idea what Morgan was talking about as she'd been lost in her thoughts after her phone call with Emily.

"Yep," Morgan nodded, "it's official. All these computers have cooked your brain. It's quitting time. Let's go!" he said spinning her chair to face him and the taking her by the hand and pulling her up.

"Uh…thanks?" Garcia said, still lost in her thoughts. Did Morgan really love her like Emily thought he did? How should she bring it up? Should she bring it up now, or wait until later?

Morgan studied Garcia in concern. "Baby girl are you feelin' alright?" he asked as he raised his hand to her forehead, checking to see if she had a fever.

"What? No, I feel fine." Garcia replied a little over-eagerly as she brushed Morgan's hand away and then turned to shut down her computers.

Morgan's eyebrows raised on his forehead. "Okay, well I was going to suggest happy hour… but now I'm thinkin' we should just get you home for a quiet night in."

"Quiet night in?" Garcia asked as she turned back to look at Morgan.

"Yeah, quiet night in. Clearly you aren't feelin' yourself baby girl. I'm not gonna leave you to fend for yourself. So we can stop and grab some take out… or order in. Why don't you come over to my place? Clooney would love to see you and I think you've got some clothes at my place anyway." Morgan said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of her lair.

Garcia blinked as she attempted to connect this along with all of the other past events that had happened between her and Morgan over the years. Was she seeing only what she wanted to see… or was she seeing something that was really there?

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Spence asked as JJ sat up.

"Just to put another log or two on the fire," JJ replied, tipping her head and smiling down at him, "don't worry, I'll be right back." She leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, her tongue playing across his lips before it slipped inside his mouth and tangled with his. Then she pulled away and rolled to her feet, crossing to the fireplace in a few short steps.

Spencer lifted his arms behind his head, his feet crossed as he stretched out on the quilt and turned his head to enjoy the view of JJ by firelight now that it was dusk.

JJ smirked to herself as she felt Spence's eyes on her. She quickly tossed a couple more logs on the fire and closed the grate. Then she turned headed back to Spence. She sank down onto her knees next to him and then swung a leg over, straddling his belly. "Enjoying the view baby?" she asked in a teasing voice, as she caressed his chest.

"Always," Spence replied as he lifted his head and pulled his arms free. He ran his hands lightly up and down her smooth creamy legs, and then rested them on her thighs, his thumbs rubbing light circles on her skin.

"Mm, good answer baby," JJ murmured as she leaned down to kiss him, snuggling closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mm, I… think… I… like… snowed… in… days." Spencer said in between placing a trail of kisses across her shoulder.

"Mm hm," JJ purred in response as she stretched her legs, dragging her toes along Spence's legs.

Spencer turned his head, nuzzling his face against JJ's. She turned her head, their noses brushing against each other's as their lips met in a sweet loving kiss. Then Spencer's stomach grumbled, causing JJ to laugh.

"We should probably get up and make something to eat huh?" JJ asked she backup, sitting in Spence's lap as she pulled him up.

Spence nodded his head as he kissed her shoulder and then glanced around them and laughed. "We should probably clean this mess up too." There were playing cards and clothes everywhere.

* * *

"Baby girl, you haven't even touched your food." Morgan said as he looked pointedly at his best friend seated across from him as the kitchen table. He was concerned. She'd been all too quiet as they meandered through her favorite whole foods store. "Talk to me mama. What's bothering you? Did Kevin do something to bother you again?"

"What?" Garcia asked as she glanced up from her fork trailing aimlessly about her food on her plate as she contemplated whether she was ready to admit to Derek how she felt about him. "What about Kevin?" she asked in confusion, barely managing to latch onto the last thing Derek had said.

"I asked if Kevin did something to bother you?" Morgan asked in concern. He knew just how disturbed his baby girl had been by how quickly Kevin had moved on and into a relationship with Gina after baby girl had turned down the ubber dweeb's proposal.

Garcia shook her head. "No. No, Kevin is fine. He's happy with Gina and I'm happy for him."

"Then what's going on with you tonight baby girl. Talk to me." Morgan said as he leaned forward on the table. "I don't like seeing you like this. It worries me."

Garcia gave Morgan a soft, pensive smile. "I'm sorry chocolate thunder; I just have a lot on my mind."

Morgan nodded. "Well how about we put this away for later and go watch a movie to take your mind off everything. We can re-heat it later when you're hungry."

Garcia smiled sheepishly as she glanced down at the food on her plate that had been rearranged by her fork, but not eaten. Then she nodded as she looked up at Morgan. "Okay, what are we watching as she stood up and helped Morgan clean up and put away their uneaten food. Within minutes they were comfortably seated next to each other on the couch and preparing to get lost in a movie

"Hey Clooney, where've you been boy?" Morgan asked as his dog walked into the living room.

Clooney completely bypassed his owner and headed for his favorite visitor, Penelope Garcia, and sat down on his rump beside her, laying his big head in her lap. He looked up at her sympathetically with his big puppy dog eyes and whined.

"Well I guess I see where I rate. Looks like your Clooney's favorite mama." Morgan teased with a smile as he lifted his arm to rest along the back of the couch behind where Garcia sat, expecting her to snuggle into his side and surprised when she didn't.

Garcia smiled as she glanced down at Clooney and began to pet him and scratch behind his ears. "Clooney just has excellent taste."

Morgan watched Garcia out of the corner of his eye as the movie played on his large flat screen TV. He could tell that she wasn't really watching the movie as she just sort of stared off into space while petting Clooney, who had sat down beside Garcia and laid his head in her lap as soon as she'd sat down on the couch. Morgan made a point to keep an eye on Garcia the next couple of days. He didn't think that it could be just that she'd been unable to track down JJ and Reid that was bothering her at this point.

* * *

"Mm," JJ moaned as she snuggled into Spence's side and burrowed deeper under the covers as the bright winter sunlight hit her eyes. 'Wait… sunlight.' JJ thought as she shot up in bed. She quickly hopped out of the bed, shivering slightly as her feet made contact with the cold hardwood floor. She crossed her arms across her chest, rubbing her arms with her hands as she crossed the bedroom to look out the window. "Oh my… Spence get up and come and look." JJ said as she turned back towards the bed where Spence lay sleeping.

"Un uh… come back 'a bed 'n snuggle," he mumbled from beneath the covers his head was buried under, "'s cold."

JJ smiled and crept back across the room to the bed. Once she was close enough, she pounced, bouncing as she landed next to Spence on the bed. She pulled back the covers and pressed kisses all over his face. "Wake up baby. It stopped snowing. Come and see how much of it there is!"

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Nu uh. Sleep. Warm… come back to bed." He muttered still half asleep as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and buried his face in her neck as the bright rays of sunlight were no longer being blocked by the blankets being over his face. 'Sunlight?' The realization made its ways into his brain and he slowly pulled his face back from JJ's neck and squinted as he looked up at where she hovered above him, a grin on her face as she watched him wake up. "It stopped snowing?" he asked he blinked.

"Mm hm" JJ murmured with a nod of her head. Then she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Spencer replied. He rolled his head to the side, checking the status of the fire and groaned. "The floor is freezing isn't it?" he asked as he rolled his head back to look at JJ.

"Pretty much." JJ replied as rested her chin on his shoulder as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Spencer sighed. "And we have to get up don't we?" he asked, hopeful that JJ would say no, or that they didn't need to get up for a while.

"Pretty much." JJ replied, a smile on her face as she knew Spence had been hoping the answer would be 'no'. "We have to get up and eat, shower, get dressed and dig out." JJ explained.

Spencer crinkled his face up. "That doesn't sound like fun."

JJ shrugged. "It's a lot of work… but it can be fun. We just have to make it fun."

Spencer nodded and then leaned up to give her a quick kiss. Then he threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. "Ahhh!" he screeched as his feet hit the cold floor and quick stepped his way towards the bathroom.

JJ laughed.

"It's not funny!" Spencer called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah it is!" JJ replied as she chuckled as she stood up from the bed and pulled them both out a pair of thick warm socks. She sat down on the bed pulling on her own so that she wouldn't have to directly touch the cold floors again.

* * *

"Ugh…JJ? I think we have a problem." Spencer said as he stood at the front door of the cabin looking out the window as he waited for JJ to be ready to go outside so they could dig out a path from the cabin to the garage and clear the driveway.

"What?" JJ asked as she pulled on her gloves and stepped up beside Spence to look out the window next to the door. "Oh wow…" she trailed off not knowing what to say as she looked at nothing but pure white through the window. She pulled open the door and together she and Spence stared in shock at a wall of white snow blocking the front door of the cabin, except for about an 18 inch gap across the top of the door frame where sunlight was shining through. "I guess we have to go out the deck doors… but we better get started." She said as she turned to look at Spence while she carefully closed the door. If the wall of snow collapsed before she got the door closed it would be an even longer day and they would have nowhere warm and dry to rest when they needed.

Spencer just nodded in shock and turned to follow JJ as she headed to the deck doors.

* * *

Luckily the snow piled against the front door of the cabin had turned out to be a drift that had blown along the length of the front porch and crested, for whatever reason, in front of the door. The snow was still deep, but nowhere as deep everywhere as it was in front of the door of the cabin. But there was still a lot of snow to be cleared.

* * *

"Hey, do you want some help with that?" JJ asked as she waded through the snow drift Spencer was currently working on shoveling away from the front door and porch.

"You," Spencer panted as he scooped another shovel full of snow and tossed it to the side, "finished the driveway already?" he asked as he planted his shovel in the drift and leaned on it while turning to look at JJ.

JJ reached out and brushed a clump of snow off of the fold of Spence's stocking cap that was hanging precariously and about to fall in his face. "It's a lot quicker with a snow blower baby."

Spencer nodded as he leaned back, stretching his back. "So, can we snow blow this?" he asked as he spread his arm out to indicate the front porch that was underneath a snow drift taller than JJ.

JJ winced as Spence's back cracked. "Sorry baby, but we'll have to shovel it. The rotors on the snow blower would tear up the floor of the porch.

Spencer sighed and nodded as he picked his shovel back up, really looking forward to when they were done shoveling the snow. At the moment, he was thankful that he'd never had to deal with snow as a child. Shoveling out was not fun!

* * *

"Hey baby girl, can you check on a couple of things for me? I'm working on a consult for a LEO in Pennsylvania. We won't be able to go there since they're snowed in right now. Their case is in the early stages, but they don't want to take any chances." Morgan asked as he walked into Garcia's lair.

"Sure, what are you looking for?" Garcia asked in a distracted tone of voice. She'd spent the entire evening and all morning contemplating what Emily had yesterday.

Morgan's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the lack of sparkle and color in Garcia's words as he handed her the file. "Mama… did I do something to make you mad at me?" he asked cautiously as he mentally cataloged every exchange he and Garcia had in the last 24 hours.

"No, why would you think that?" Garcia asked as she looked over her shoulder from looking at the file. "Oh those poor tourists…" Garcia trailed off as she looked at the file in her hands for Morgan's consult.

Morgan nodded solemnly, his mind back on the consult he was working on. "Well, I'm wondering if you can get an electronic history of the last week of the victims' lives and maybe a list of all of the other guests that are booked where they were staying?"

Garcia nodded. "On it like bees on honey sweet cheeks." She replied, slipping into her normal flirtatious manner with Morgan out of habit, her mind distracted by the need to find the 411 on the last days of the victims' lives as well as tracking down anything else that might put a stop to the freakity freak that was this unsub's reign of terror.

Morgan smiled and shook his head, happy to see that Garcia was starting to sound like her normal fabulous self, even if it took a case to make it happen.

* * *

"So what's the plan for this afternoon?" Spencer asked as he and JJ sat fireside warming up while they ate a lunch of soup and sandwiches.

"Well, I was thinking we'd get the snowmobiles out and go check on some of the neighbors and see how they held up during the storm." JJ replied.

"Snowmobiles?" Spencer asked somewhat nervously, his eyes going wide.

JJ smirked ever so slightly. "Relax Spence. You'll do fine on a snowmobile."

Spencer tipped his head as he looked at JJ. "Really? I don't think so. What if I run into something? What if I fall off…what if I fall off and the snowmobile keeps going and hits something? What if…" he rambled as his genius mind spewed bad scenario after bad scenario across his frontal lobe like a movie.

JJ reached out and grabbed Spence's hands to calm him. "Okay baby, okay. You made your point. We'll take one snowmobile. You can ride behind me. I really do want to check on a few of the neighbors."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief about not having to drive a snowmobile. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey mama, were you able to find anything for me?" Morgan asked as he headed into Garcia's cave of knowledge, coffee shop coffee in hand. Never let it be said that Derek Morgan didn't make it a point to know the way to a lady's heart.

"Maybe. Does this mean anything to you?" she asked as she pointed out what she'd been able to find for him on the screen as she turned to look at him. "Oh baby boy, please tell me one of those is for me."

Morgan grinned, happy to have Garcia flirting with him again. "Of course it is baby girl." He said, leaning close over her shoulder as he looked at her monitor while handing Garcia her coffee.

Garcia's heart stuttered and her stomach flip-flopped as Morgan leaned in close with one of his hands resting on her shoulder while his other hand rested on her desk, completely surrounding her with his manly muscles. She closed her eyes for a just a moment, immersing herself in his closeness. Then her eyes popped back open and it was back to work on finding the scum who was ruining tourists' vacations at a resort town in the Poconos.

* * *

"You okay Spence?" JJ asked through the headset in the helmets as they headed down the road from the cabin.

"Yeah" Spencer replied, his head bobbling slightly with the weight of the helmet.

"Good, just hold on tight. I'll let you know when you need to learn with me for the corners; okay baby?" JJ asked as she looked straight ahead, focusing the area ahead of them.

"Yeah" Spencer replied as he scooted a little further up, his knees hugging the outside of JJ's thighs just a little bit more as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Lean to the left," JJ called out through the headset as she steered the snowmobile around a downed tree branch. The weight of the snow had taken its toll on a few of the trees, but luckily the majority of the trees appeared to have weather the storm well. Those that hadn't would make for a good supply of firewood for next fall and winter once the downed branches were cleaned up.

Spencer's body mirrored JJ's, following as she leaned and the snowmobile maneuvered through the turn.

* * *

"This is some storm they got in the mountains." Garcia said as she and Morgan sifted through the information for his consult while checking all of the conditions in the area the case happened.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, that much snow has to be slowing them down… but hopefully it's also slowing down the unsub."

"Well I would imagine it's hard to get anywhere with six foot drifts and downed trees." Garcia said as she pointed at some of the photos she'd found online from the area of the storm. "Can you imagine being out and about in something like that?"

Morgan shook his head. "We'd get lake effect snow sometimes when I was a kid in Chicago… but nothing like that in the city." He said nodding at the picture Garcia was currently looking at. "I'm pretty sure Reid would talk about how the buildings slow down wind speeds or something nerdy like that."

"I take offense to the nerdy comment on Reid's behalf… but it has been quiet around here this week without the physics magic, the scientific ramblings, and all the random facts hasn't it?" Garcia sighed as her fingers tap danced their way across the keyboard.

"Yeah… missin' girly time with your girl JJ?" Morgan asked as he looked at Garcia out of the corner of his eye.

Garcia sighed and nodded her head. What she wouldn't give to be able to talk to JJ about her Derek Morgan conundrum. If anybody could give good advice on falling in love with your best friend, it was probably going to be JJ. Great now the distraction of the case was gone and she was back to thinking about whether or not to tell Derek Morgan all about how she wanted his chocolate dipped Greek sex god form to be her chocolate snuggle bunny at bedtime all the time… and not just because she was warm for his form… but because of who he was as a person and how he always made her smile… A goofy grin crossed Penelope Garcia's face as she thought about all of the reasons she loved and was in love with one chocolate dipped sex god who answered to the name of Derek Morgan.

Morgan glanced up from the part of the file he was working on and caught the smile on Garcia's face. "Penny for your thoughts baby girl."

Garcia snorted. If he only knew… "My thoughts are worth way more than a penny my hot chocolate chunk of burning love. If I charged what they were really worth… well the FBI would be bankrupt and Dave Rossi would be living in a van down by the river. Not to mention what would probably end up happening to all of the rest of you." she said raising one finely manicured brow, a sly grin on her face as she turned to look at Morgan.

Morgan laughed out loud at the image of David Rossi and his collection of fine Italian leather boots living in a van down by the river.

* * *

"Mm, this feels amazing." JJ moaned as she leaned back against the side of the hot tub. After everything they'd done during the day, the warm jets of water pressing insistently against her muscles felt like heaven. After they'd gotten home from the snowmobile ride to visit the neighbors and eaten dinner they decided a soak in the hot tub was in order. Their weary muscles had earned it.

"Mm hm," Spencer moaned in agreement from where he sat next to JJ. "I don't know which is worse, skiing or shoveling."

"Shoveling, definitely shoveling." JJ replied tiredly as she turned her head to rest on Spence's shoulder as they continued to let the bubbling waters of the hot tub work its magic on their tired muscles.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nana, can I go wake up Mommy and Uncle 'Pence?" Henry asked, looking up at his Grandma as they stood in the entry way while she peeled off his layers and hug them up.

"Sweetheart your Mommy and Uncle Spencer don't get to sleep in all that often. How about we let them sleep and surprise them with breakfast?" Sandy replied, thinking quickly on her feet as she was unsure Jennifer and Spencer would be in the proper state to greet Henry.

"Otay!" Henry practically shouted.

"Shhh" Sandy replied with a smile as she smoothed his hair down and then guided him towards the kitchen. "Remember. Mommy and Uncle Spencer are sleeping so we have to be quiet, especially if we want to surprise them."

"Uh huh," Henry mumbled and then giggled from behind his hand where it had popped up to cover his mouth at Grandma shushing him and surprising Mommy and Uncle Spence.

"So, let's see what we can make for breakfast." Sandy said as she led Henry into the kitchen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ snuggled into Spence's side, her face rubbing against the soft cotton of his t-shirt as she woke up. She stretched and twisted to look out the window. The sun was just starting to rise. She lay back down, burying her face in Spence's neck as she tried to avoid the light of day for just a little bit longer. Then she heard the hushed voices, or at least the attempt at hushed voices coming from the main area of the cabin.

She lifted her head out of the crook of Spence's neck and was greeted by the delightful aroma of breakfast wafting its way down the hallway and into the bedroom now that she was a little more awake. She poked Spence in the side. "Wake up baby."

"Un uh" Spencer mumbled in his half asleep state as he twisted sideways, his arm wrapping around JJ's waist as he buried his face in the pillow. Then he lifted his head as the scents of bacon and coffee greeted his nose, bidding him to wake up. He turned his head to look at JJ with a not quite awake confused look on his face.

JJ smiled. "Don't look at me. I just woke up too. I think my Mom and Henry are here…"

Spence nodded, albeit sleepily, in understanding. "Okay we should probably get up then," he said as he snuggled closer to JJ, burying his face against her neck, "but I really don't want to." He finished his statement as he pulled away from JJ's neck and leaned up to kiss her.

"Mm," JJ moaned against Spence's lips, her lips parting ever so slightly as she too wished they could stay in bed a little longer, if not all day. "Me too baby, me too," She said as she pulled away from his lips, "but we need to get up."

Spence sighed and then nodded as he flipped the blankets back and climbed out of bed to start their day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Henry, sweetheart, can you set the table for me please?" Sandy asked as she took down plates and pulled out silverware.

"Uh huh" Henry replied, nodding eagerly. At four years old he was eager to help and to be treated as a big boy. He carefully carried each plate individually over to the table and placed it in front of a spot at the table.

Sandy smiled keeping an eye on Henry as he energetically ran back and forth between the counter and the table with first each individual plate and then each individual piece of silverware. Then the sight of another familiar blonde head entered her vision. "Well, good morning Jennifer. Good morning Spencer."

"Good morning Mom." JJ replied as she and Spence entered the kitchen hand in hand.

"Good morning Sandy." Spencer replied with a congenial wave with his free hand.

At the sound of his Mommy's voice, Henry's head popped up from where he was methodically laying a fork next to a plate. "Mommy! Uncle 'Pence!" he exclaimed excitedly. He dropped the fork on the table and dashed around the table, throwing himself at Mommy for hello hugs and kisses.

"Hey little man!" JJ greeted him, bending down to catch him in her arms as he eagerly wrapped his arms around her neck. She stood up with Henry in her arms and settled him on her hip. "Ugh, you're getting so big. What has Grandma been feeding you this week?"

"Food" Henry replied with a shrug, not understanding what Mommy meant. Then he held his arms out and leaned towards Uncle Spence.

"Hey buddy." Spencer said as he took Henry from JJ.

"Nana maked bacon an pancakes." Henry whispered conspiratorially to Uncle Spence.

"She did?" Spencer replied in mock surprise, having already ascertained the smell of pancakes and bacon when it first greeted him. "What kind of pancakes?" Spencer whispered back.

"Chocowate chip an bwueberry!" Henry replied. "I wike chocowate chip, but Mommy wikes bwueberry so Nana maked dem both."

Sandy smiled. "And your timing is perfect. Everything is ready and Henry just finished setting the table, so we should sit down and eat before it gets cold."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch nodded as he listened to Blake and then Rossi give updates on the consults they were working on. Then he turned to look at Morgan. "What's the latest with the consult in Pennsylvania?"

"All of the couples that were taken were staying at resorts in the area. Based on the unsub's apparent knowledge of the area; they're probably a local. The storm in the area slowed down the locals the last couple of days, but they've just increased patrols in the area." Morgan explained as he brought the rest of the team up to speed.

Hotch nodded, as he listened to Morgan fill the rest of the team in and as Blake and Rossi offered up advice for Morgan to relay to the local law enforcement officers on the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, what time did you leave Jake's?" she asked as they worked together to clear the table while Spencer entertained Henry. "It's a two hour drive in good weather with no stops."

Sandy smiled. "We did leave early, but Henry slept most of the way so we didn't have to stop. Luckily the main roads had already been plowed. There was some drifting here and there of course, but nothing that made the road impassable. We followed a plow up the mountain."

JJ shook her head. It was clear to see that she came by her stubbornness and determination honestly. She smiled as turned to look at where Henry and Spence were playing together on the floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch sighed as he sat down behind his desk and picked up the phone. He hated to interrupt JJ and Reid's vacation, but it looked like local law enforcement in Pennsylvania could use the help… and JJ and Reid were already there.

JJ frowned as the phone began to ring while she helped Henry into his snow pants and boots so that they could go outside and play in the snow. "Hang on one second little man." JJ said as she stood up and walked over the ringing phone where it hung on the wall.

"Here bud, let's get your boots on." Spencer said as he knelt down to continue helping Henry get ready to go out and play in the snow.

"Hello Jareau residence." JJ said as she answered the phone.

"JJ, its Hotch."

"Hey Hotch," JJ said as she turned to look at Spence where he was knelt down helping Henry with his boots.

Spencer lifted his head to look up at JJ. He gave a silent prayer that the call was just about a question that couldn't wait until Monday… or a meeting they needed to attend first thing on Monday morning… and not what a call from Hotch during their off hours usually meant.

"I'm really sorry about this JJ, but we have an unsub in Pennsylvania in the Poconos area abducting couples." Hotch said as he relayed the reason for his call to JJ. "You're familiar with the area as well as already being there…"

JJ's chin dropped to her chest in disappointment that they'd been unable to manage to make it through a vacation uninterrupted.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled as he ran down the mezzanine from his office skidding to a stop in the open doorway to Hotch's office.

"What is it?" Hotch asked as he turned to look at Morgan, setting the phone receiver on his shoulder, knowing it must be important given Morgan's state.

"They caught the son of a bitch." Morgan panted. "He'd slid into a ditch. A snowplow driver got suspicious when he turned down help and called in the location. When the officers showed up on site he turned down help again… That was when Angie and Chad Dorsey started pounding on the inside of the trunk."

Hotch gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "That's terrific news."

"I just thought you'd want to know." Morgan replied with a nod, knowing that for some reason Hotch had seemed keenly interested in this particular consult. Then he turned back on his heel, phone in hand as he headed back to his office.

Hotch smiled as he turned his attention back to his phone call and JJ on the other end of the line. "So I guess you probably heard Morgan?"

"Yes" JJ replied hesitantly, hoping against hope that the unsub Morgan had been referring to was the same unsub that Hotch had been calling about.

"So I guess this means you and Reid get to finish out your vacation after all." Hotch said. "Sorry I bothered you while you were on vacation…" he paused for a moment, "and hopefully you're having fun with all that snow."

JJ laughed in relief that they wouldn't have to abandon their plans. "Henry and my Mom actually just got here this morning. You caught us just as we were getting ready to go out and take advantage of all of the fresh snow."

"Ah well then, don't let me keep you. We'll see you on Monday. Have a good rest of your vacation."

"Thanks Hotch. See you Monday." JJ said and then settled the phone back in the cradle.

Spencer tipped his head in confusion. "Everything okay?" he asked, perplexed about what Hotch could have been calling about.

"Everything is perfect." JJ smiled and then knelt down next to Spence and picked up Henry's hat, putting on his head. Then they all stood up and headed for the deck doors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry stood looking up at the snowman in front of him. "You maked a good snowman Uncle 'pence," he said with an enthusiastic nod as he turned to look at Uncle Spence.

Spencer nodded his head. "Thanks Henry."

"Hey, what about me? I helped." JJ fake pouted as she looked down at Henry.

"But Mommy you's maked a snowman before. Dis is Uncle 'pence's first one." Henry explained in the wisdom only a four year old could provide.

"Actually, I think it's because your Mommy is such a good teacher…" Spencer said wisely with a wink and a grin at JJ, "but you know I didn't realize this until just now… but something is missing." Spencer said as he tipped his head while studying the snowman he'd built earlier in the week with JJ's help.

"What's missing?" Henry asked as he tipped his head to match Uncle Spence's.

"Well, he looks lonely. I bet he would like a friend or two. What do you say? Want to help me build a couple more snowmen?" Spencer asked as he looked down at Henry.

"Yeah!" Henry replied, his eyes lighting up about building something with Uncle Spence.

Sandy smiled as she stood watching Jennifer, Spencer, and Henry playing in the snow out the window while sipping her cup of tea. This was the happiest she remembered seeing Jennifer in quite some time. Certainly Jennifer was always happy spending time with her son, but there was a glow about her now… the glow of being in love. Then she laughed as Henry waded into a snow drift as tall as he was and got stuck. Spencer reached down and pulled Henry out and then slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while Henry laughed and squirmed. Then she took her tea and headed for the living room and the fireplace where a good book was waiting for her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby girl the locals got their unsub up in the Poconos." Morgan said as he walked into the fabulously bedazzled lair of Penelope Garcia.

"Oh yay! And just in time for the weekend." Garcia enthused as she spun in her chair to face Morgan.

"Yeah," Morgan grinned. "So d'ya wanna get out of here for a little bit an' grab some lunch?"

"Oh…" Garcia glanced around her desk nervously, now that the case was over she was reminded of the deliciously wicked thoughts she'd been having about Derek Morgan. Chocolate drizzled sex god indeed! While they certainly weren't new thoughts, the feelings behind were. Now instead of it being her innate curiosity wondering aimlessly about her brain saying 'I wonder what my chocolate thunder looks like without clothes on… hmm I wonder if he's any good in bed…' and then conjuring up a corresponding fantasy… well now the feelings were more than just curiosity. She was pretty sure she loved him… she was a little scared about what that could mean for their friendship… and she was a lot certain that she had no idea what to do about any of it. "…um… I can't get away right now. I have searches running for Blake and for Rossi… and um… yeah." She answered uncertainly as she looked back up at Morgan from her desk.

Morgan studied Penelope's face. Something was up with her, but he couldn't tell what. "Mama, you know that if something is wrong, you can tell me right?"

"Mm hm" Garcia squeaked in response.

Morgan squinted at Penelope. He couldn't figure out what it was, but something had been off with her the last couple of days. "Alright, well I'm gonna go get some lunch. I'll bring you back something." He tossed over his shoulder as he turned on his heals to head out of her office.

Garcia nodded, watching as the door to her fortress of solitude closed behind her chocolate Adonis. Then she turned back to face her computers and let out a shuddering breath as her face dropped into her hands. Then she screamed into hands for a moment before taking a few deep breaths.

"Get it together Penelope Garcia." She told herself as she lifted her head and went back to watching her babies run their searches. If only she could write a subroutine for one of her computers that could solve her dilemma for her. Emotion would always be beyond the pure logic of computers though. "Probably as it should be though," Garcia mumbled under her breath, "with my luck I'd create a female version of Skynet on her period… that would be a real bitch to deal with."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All done buddy?" Spencer asked as he looked across the table at Henry where he sat next to JJ, his bobbing and dipping ever closer to the half-eaten grilled cheese on his plate with each bob of his little blonde head.

Henry gave a barely perceptible nod as he blinked attempting to fight off sleep.

"You're tired huh little man?" JJ asked as she turned in her seat, her hand running over Henry's blonde locks. "I think it's definitely a nap day." At four years old now, Henry had declared himself to be too old to take naps. Of course occasionally, being a very active little boy got the best of him and he still took one anyway.

"Why don't I go lay him down before he falls asleep on his plate?" Spencer said as he stood up and rounded the table.

"Why don't you lay him on the bed? That way it will be quiet for him and we can make up a couple of the other beds later." JJ said as she watched Spence kneel down next to Henry's chair and lift him up, allowing her hand to trail through Henry's baby soft blond locks as Spence lifted him away to rest against his chest. Henry settled in against Uncle Spence's chest, finally accepting defeat as he fell asleep with his head resting on Uncle Spence's shoulder.

"Well we should probably clean this up." Sandy said as she looked at the dishes on the table and stood, beginning to gather dishes.

"Actually Mom, you cooked. Why don't you go and relax? Spence and I can clean up." JJ replied taking the dishes from her Mom's hand as she stood up.

"Are you sure Jennifer? You and Spencer are on vacation." Sandy replied.

"Mom, you've taken care of Henry all week. You go relax. Besides, if you let Uncle Jake tell Henry stories about when we were kids, I'm sure he'll want to go ice blocking later or any of the other crazy things that I'm sure Jake told Henry about last night." JJ said with a smile.

Sandy laughed at the memory of the time her three children; Julie; Jake, and Jennifer; lugged a 10 pound ice block to the top of the sledding hill and used the ice block as their sled because it went faster. "I managed to hold Uncle Jake off from giving Henry too many ideas about all the mischief you all used to get into as children."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good; I'm not ready for him to get into the mischief that we did as kids."

"Well dear there's always more mischief to be had when there are multiple children," Sandy replied, her eyes twinkling, "so, I look forward to when Henry and his little brothers and sisters are up to the same antics that you, your brother, and your sister got into."

"Mom!" JJ said in a shocked tone of voice as she blushed.

Sandy Jareau chuckled at her daughter's reaction to being teased about having more children as she worked to collect more dishes from the table.

"Mom, I was serious. You go relax. Spence and I can clean this up." JJ said as she once again took the dishes from her Mom's hands.

"JJ's right. We can clean this up." Spencer added as he re-entered the room from putting Henry down for a nap.

"Well then, I suppose I will just get out of your way and go read for a bit." Sandy said, winking at Jennifer as she passed by on her way out of the room.

JJ focused on stacking the dishes as she fought to reign in the blush from her Mom's teasing. Spencer, being oblivious about the conversation regarding future little brothers and little sisters for Henry, helped to clear the table and then followed JJ to the sink so that they could wash everything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan sat in the quiet solitude of his office, taking a moment to stretch and contemplate what could possibly be going on with Garcia. She'd spent the earlier part of the week completely frantic about being unable to find JJ and Reid. She seemed to have calmed down about that now, but man was she jumpy earlier… and she'd been so quiet last night… maybe happy hour tonight was the right call?

It'd been a long week… maybe he could talk Hotch, Rossi, and Alex into joining them. When the team went out together that always seemed to cheer Garcia up… He nodded in the affirmative, happy that he'd come up with a plan that would hopefully help get Garcia out of whatever funk she was in. Then he sat back up from leaning back in his chair and dove back into the files on his desk. Hopefully he could clear the rest of this stack this afternoon before Hotch gave them all a fresh stack on Monday morning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry squinted in concentration as he studied the dice where they lay on the board.

"Come on buddy, you can do it." Uncle Spencer encouraged softly from where he sat next to Henry.

"Five?" Henry said as he turned to look up Uncle Spence.

"You're right! Good job." Uncle Spencer replied excitedly holding up his hand for Henry to high five.

JJ smiled and looked on proudly. Henry of course had already known his numbers and how to count much higher than five, but Spence had just taught her little boy the concept of addition by showing that the three dots on one die combined with the two dots on the other die to make five.

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed as he counted and moved his game piece five spaces.

JJ, Spencer, and Sandy all smiled at Henry's enthusiasm for learning. Then game play continued as they each took their turns.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where'd Rossi, Hotch, and Blake go baby girl?" Morgan asked as he came back to their table with another glass of wine for her and another beer for himself.

"Hotch wanted to get home to Jack, Rossi mentioned something about needing to get home to Mudgie and Alex wanted to see if she could catch her husband before he started his shift." Garcia answered in her now very mellow state after three glasses of wine.

"Oh," Morgan replied looking down at the drinks that he held in his hands, "well, I guess after these maybe we should get a cab huh?"

"But they have a band tonight." Garcia pouted. "Come on my double dipped chocolate delish let's stay and dance the night away, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssse?" she begged, the gentle buzz of the wine settling in and easing her nerves around Derek in regards to her newly discovered feelings.

Morgan smiled to see a smile on Garcia's face and to have her cheered up. "Well how could I say no to a smile like that baby girl?" he asked as he sat her glass in front of her and took the seat next to her at their high top table.

"Ooo ya know what we need?" Garcia squealed as she watched a server go by with a full tray. "SHOTS!" she exclaimed, "Shots… and then we dance the night away."

Morgan grinned and shook his head as he flagged down a server to bring them shots.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ laughed as Henry and Spence turned to look at her at the same time. They'd roasted marshmallows in the fireplace and made s'mores for dessert… and now chocolate, marshmallow, and graham cracker was on both of their faces. "You boys are sticky messes."

Spencer grinned. "You want a kiss?" he asked as he nudged Henry.

Henry giggled. "Yeah Mommy, want a kiss?" he asked as he rose up onto his knees and followed Uncle Spence as they crawled towards Mommy.

JJ squealed as she was attacked by her boys with a series of marshmallow gooey, melted chocolate, and graham cracker crumb kisses.

Sandy laughed as she watched Jennifer being attacked by Henry and Spencer.

At the sound of his Grandmother laughing, Henry spun around. "Nana, you want kisses too?"

Sandy laughed. "No, I'm fine Henry. But how about we go watch your hands and face and change into pjs?"

Henry looked down at his sticky hands and sticky shirt. He looked up at Nana and nodded his head and then stood up and followed her to the bathroom to wash up.

Spencer turned and looked down at JJ where she lay underneath him and laughed. "You have a little…" he said while pointing at her cheek right next to her the corner of her mouth where Henry's sticky s'more attack had landed. "Here… let me…" he said shifting to brace himself on one hand above JJ while his other hand lifted to her cheek.

JJ decided to take advantage of the situation and pulled Spence down on top of her and raised her head to lick his lips. "Mm, I think this my new favorite way to enjoy s'mores." JJ moaned against his lips as their kiss deepened momentarily.

Then JJ pulled away, knowing that her Mom and Henry would be back any second.

Spencer stood up and held out his hand to JJ to help her to her feet. "Come on, we should probably wash up too."

JJ yawned. "Pjs don't sound too bad either."

Moments later Sandy watched as Jennifer, Henry, and Spencer cuddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace while reading a story. She smiled and walked up the stairs to the loft to change for bed as well.

"Mommy?" Henry asked, twisting to look up at Mommy as Uncle Spence closed the book.

"Yeah little man?" JJ asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Henry's head and burying her nose in the blond locks on the crown of his head, taking a moment to enjoy the clean scent of little boy. He was getting so big and she wasn't sure how much longer he'd want to cuddle like this… she'd miss it when he claimed he was too big for moments like these.

"I missed you and Uncle Spence…" Henry trailed off, biting his lip as he contemplated what he really wanted to ask.

"We missed you too Henry." Spencer replied as he turned to look at Henry and JJ.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Henry asked in a small voice.

JJ kissed the top of Henry's head again, her eyes seeking out Spence's and silently asking his opinion.

Spencer noticed the look JJ was giving him and Henry looking up at him with the same big blue eyes. He answered in the only way he could. "Of course you can big guy. Just watch out for your Mommy's feet. They're cold. Brrrrr."

"Spence!" JJ exclaimed as she reached out and shoved Spence on the shoulder.

Sandy stood watching with a smile on her face as she stood looking over the railing of the loft.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer grunted softly under his breath at the weight on his chest as he woke up. He yawned and shifted under the familiar weight. He blinked as he opened his eyes to the sight of two familiar blonde heads; one sprawled across his chest and the other snuggled into his side.

He held his hand to Henry's back, holding his godson in place as the boy stirred, not wanting him to fall off the bed from where the small boy lay sprawled across his Uncle Spencer's chest. Spencer moved to get more comfortable, releasing his hand from Henry's back once he settled and then allowed himself to relax back into the pillows, enjoying the quiet early morning moment before they had to get up and get ready to head home.

JJ sighed in contentment as she rose from the depths of sleep; her toes dragging along the lengths of the long lean legs her own legs were tangled with under the covers; her face burrowing into the soft material of Spence's t-shirt. She smiled at the realization that instead of her hand being on Spence's belly, it rested on Henry's side. She opened her eyes, taking in the adorable sight of her son completely sacked out across Spence's chest. "Hey you," she managed to croak in a raspy sleep laden morning voice as she tilted her head back to find Spence watching her.

"Good Morning," Spencer whispered in reply, lifting his head to meet JJ's lips in a good morning kiss.

"Henry decided you were more comfortable than the mattress hmm?" JJ asked as she pulled out of their kiss and glanced at her son's still sleeping form.

"He woke up a few hours ago and had to go potty, but he was afraid of the dark. So I got up with him." Spencer replied, tightening his arm around JJ as she snuggled into his side.

JJ winced, knowing Spence's own feelings about the 'inherent absence of light', as her fingers brushing through Spence's hair. "Sorry baby, the night light in the bathroom doesn't work so well without electricity I suppose."

Spencer turned his head, managing to kiss JJ's palm. "It's okay. We added some more wood to the fireplace. That was good enough for a night light." He replied, glossing over his own fear of the dark. "He was so tired that he almost fell asleep washing his hands, so I carried him back to bed."

"From the looks of it, you were both asleep the moment you hit the bed." She said with a grin as she scooted up in the bed and rested her forehead against Spence's temple.

 

* * *

 

"Uuuuuugggggghhhhh" Penelope Garcia moaned as she woke up. 'When am I going to learn? Wine makes my hair hurt…' She reminded herself as she fumbled for the covers and attempted to drag them over her head. Even her eye mask wasn't enough to drown out the light of day from her very, very hung over eyes as her internal thought process continued... '…and shots make me…' Her internal monologue came to a screeching halt as visions of last night… or at least what she could remember of last night took over… shots… lots and lots of shots… visions of herself pressed up against the delectable Derek Morgan on the dance floor… a fuzzy vision of herself pressing against her best friend as he opened up the door to her apartment…

She shot up straight in bed, as the images of last night's events made their way across her mind's eye. "Ow, ow, owie," She whined, pressing her hands to her head at the pain and rush of dizziness at sitting up so quickly.

Derek Morgan paused in the doorway to his baby girl's bedroom and shook his head. Penelope's inner party animal had a lot of fun last night, but daytime Penelope was going to have hell to pay with that hangover today. "Tore up from the floor up huh baby girl?" Morgan asked as he stepped into the room and moved towards his ailing best friend.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhh," Penelope moaned and then turned her head as she lifted her eye mask to look at Morgan. Then she blinked rapidly as she attempted to process what she was seeing. Her best friend was crossing her bedroom shirtless in a pair of low slung sweatpants… and from what she could see he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. 'Breathe Penelope, just breathe. This has to be just like a year ago when he spent the night and took a shower…mmm wet naked Derek Morgan in only a towel… Yeah… just like that. Nothing happened then either.' She told herself as she attempted to remain calm.

Morgan smirked and shook his head as he looked down at the contents of the tray he held. Hopefully his own personal multi-step hangover recovery program would work wonders for Penelope… well at least most of the steps… he wasn't too sure about the last step… "Move over baby girl." He said as he stopped next to the bed, tray in hand.

"Why?" Penelope asked cautiously. Derek wasn't acting any differently than normal. Maybe the visions she'd just had were a blended fusion of alcohol driven fantasy and the actual events from last night

"Because you clearly need some help with that hangover mama." Derek replied.

Penelope squinted at him, but shifted over in the bed so that Derek could sit down next to her.

"Alright, drink this." Derek said as he held out a glass of orange liquid to her.

Penelope eyed the glass warily as she accepted it. "What is it?"

"Just drink it." Derek replied with a teasing smirk. "That didn't seem to be a problem last night."

Penelope took a large gulp and winced as she swallowed. "Bleck, what is in this?" she asked as she handed the glass back to her very fine friend.

"Orange Gatorade, multi-vitamin powder, and 7-Up." He replied as he sat the three quarters full glass back on the tray.

Penelope's eyebrows rose on her forehead. "I had all of that on hand?"

Derek chuckled, "No, but luckily I keep Gatorade powder and multi-vitamin powder in my gym bag." He said as he picked up a plate of dry toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage and handed it to her. "Eat baby girl. You need some protein in your stomach."

"Oh that's sweet my dark chocolate knight, but…" she trailed off with a slight wince as she looked at the plate of food in front of her.

"Eat baby girl. I went to the market down the street to pick up tofu and vegetarian breakfast sausage for you. You need the protein. It'll help you start to feel better." Derek replied as he picked up his own breakfast of real scrambled eggs.

Penelope smiled that Derek had taken the time to run out to the market and pick up food to make her breakfast since her cupboards had been bare. Her brow furrowed in thought at the realization that Derek had left her apartment and come back… and stripped back down to just sweat pants…

"After you eat you should take a shower. It will help you feel better…," Derek continued, pulling Penelope out of her thoughts about his sweat pants… and what was and what wasn't underneath said sweatpants.

Penelope nodded obediently as she nibbled on her toast, not fully trusting her stomach to not stage a rebellion.

"... and then we need to talk baby girl." Derek said softly, watching for her reaction.

"About?" Penelope asked cautiously.

"Last night." Derek replied.

 

* * *

 

"SUV is packed." Spencer said as he came back in the cabin and slipped off his boots.

"Okay, here can you throw this in the back too?" JJ asked as she handed him a laundry bag.

"Sure," he replied as he took the bag from her. "Why didn't you leave my little buddy in bed until it was time to go?" he asked with a nod to Henry who was bundled up in comforter and sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace.

JJ smiled. "Leaving Henry in the bed would have made it really hard to strip the bed and put the sheets in the laundry bag I just gave you." she teased.

"Oh" Spencer nodded. "Okay, well I'll just go put these in the car and then what else needs to be done?"

"Just flip back over to regular power and re-winterize the cabin. It shouldn't take too long. Maybe you can make us a pot of coffee for the road while Mom and I work on that?"

"Actually," Sandy said as she came down the stairs from the loft, having heard the end of Jennifer and Spencer's conversation, "Jake and Melissa are going to bring the girls up here next weekend. So we don't need to re-winterize it. He said it didn't make sense for just one week and that he'd take care of it next weekend."

"Alright then," JJ said sliding her hands into her back jeans' pockets, "I guess we have time to make coffee and enjoy a cup before we leave then."

 

* * *

 

Morgan finished pouring two cups of coffee and then turned to look at Penelope as he heard her come out of her room. "Startin' to feel better?" he asked.

Penelope fiddled nervously with her fingers, unsure of herself at the moment as she took in Morgan's more dressed appearance. "Ugh…ask me again tomorrow."

Morgan laughed as he handed her a cup of homemade brew prepared just the way she like it. "You shouldn't have too much caffeine with a hangover, but I know how you feel about your coffee baby girl. Maybe it will even help a little bit." He said with a wink and then wrapped his arm around her, guiding her over to the couch.

Penelope took a sip of coffee as she watched Morgan plant his very fine jean clad ass on her couch and then pat the cushion next to him. She hesitantly took a seat next to him.

Morgan sighed as he watched his baby girl acting like a skittish kitten around him. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one shaken up by last night, but the way he saw it; their time had come. He leaned forward and sat his coffee cup on the coffee table and rested his elbows on his knees as he ran his hands over his head, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. They definitely needed to talk. Talking had been the last thing on Penelope's mind last night…

"Sooooo," Penelope began awkwardly, fidgeting in her lap s she struggled to remember what about last night Morgan would want to talk about. Had they… did they finally… and she couldn't remember?! 'What the FRAK!' she screamed at herself internally. 'Something FINALLY happens with my chocolate god and I can't remember?' She groaned under her breath. "You said we erm, needed to talk about last night?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we do." Morgan said taking a deep breath as he turned to look at Penelope. He hoped that last night meant they were finally in the same place emotionally at the same time.

"Oooookay what is there about last night that we need to talk about?" Penelope said drawing her words out, hoping that Morgan would give her something to work with that would jog her memory about what had happened.

Morgan took a deep breath. It was now or never. No way no how was he going through what happened five years ago all over again when he told Penelope that he loved her and she thought he meant only as a friend and then fell into the waiting arms of Kevin 'the uber dweeb' Lynch. "Well more than just last night… but last night is probably a good place to start baby girl." He said as he reached over and took her hands in his, his thumbs softly stroking the backs of her hands as he searched for the words.

Penelope drew a breath and squeezed Morgan's fingers. They'd been here before more times than she could count. "You know you don't have to worry about letting me down easy Morgan. Last night doesn't have to tarnish the integrity of our friendship." She said wincing slightly at the sound of the words coming across her lips.

"Baby girl just what do you think happened last night?" Morgan asked as he tipped his head.

"Um… well… I remember shots… lots and lots of shots… and dancing… and I have a vague memory of uh…" Penelope blushed, flustered at the memory of her hands roaming Morgan's body as he opened her apartment door. She cleared her throat. "you opening my apartment door for me." She managed with a squeak.

A wide cocky grin crossed Morgan's face. "Baby girl, you were like an octopus with your hands everywhere last night, and I might have a reputation with the ladies… but I hope you know that I would never take advantage of you when you couldn't remember. My main concern last night was making sure you made it home safe and that you were taken care of." Morgan explained

Penelope's eyebrows rose on her forehead. "Nothing happened… wait you said if I couldn't remember…"

"Huh?" Morgan asked confused about what his baby girl was asking.

"You said you wouldn't take advantage of me if I couldn't remember… what if I could remember? Would you rock my world and give me a night that I couldn't forget?" she teased anxious to get herself back on equal and familiar flirtatious footing with her best friend.

"One night would never be enough," Morgan replied, lifting one of Penelope's hands to his lips and kissing the back of her hand and then turned it, kissing her wrist, "and that's the more than just last night that we need to talk about. We've danced around the subject for years baby girl… but it doesn't seem like we've ever been on the same page. I told you how I felt after you got shot… but you chose Lynch…"

Penelope's eyes widened. "Wait… you were serious when you said…"

"That I loved you?" Morgan said repeating his words. "I did… I still do. I never stopped. But all I wanted was for you to be happy… and you and Kevin had a lot in common," Morgan shrugged, "but now it looks like maybe we're in the same place at the same time and I'm not taking a chance of it passing me by. I love you Penelope and not just as a best friend. I love you. I want to date you. I want to introduce you to my Momma as my girlfriend… I want us to be together." Morgan said finishing in a soft whisper, holding his breath as her waited for Penelope's response.

"Derek," Penelope replied softly, her eyes searching his face. She pulled one of her hands free from his and lifted it, hesitating in mid-air as her hand moved to cup his cheek, "I love you too."

"Good, then I can do this." Morgan said as he dipped his head down and kissed her, sucking on her lower lip and reveling in the soft needy sound of her moan.

Penelope wrapped her arms around her chocolate stud muffins neck as the kiss deepened. The weight of her nerves from the last several days lifted off her shoulders as she shifted and moved to straddle Derek's lap. "If you thought I was like an octopus with my hands everywhere last night while I was drunk, you haven't seen anything yet." She purred as her hands started to roam up and down his torso.

"Feel free to get as handsy as you like baby girl." Derek responded with a grin as he lifted his hips, his fingers clenching on her hips, grinding against her as her fingers slipped under the hem of his sweater, his boyish grin growing as her head fell back on her shoulders and she moaned. He delighted in reaching up and running his fingers through her hair as he brushed it off her face. "I love you baby girl." He said with a look of wonder on his face at how good it felt to say the words out loud and have her know that he meant it as more than friends.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, I'll book my plane tickets and see you at Easter." Sandy asked as they walked out to their cars after locking up the cabin.

"It's hard to believe that's only a couple of months away." JJ said with a smile as she leaned in to hug her Mom. "I'll call you when we get home. I love you." JJ whispered in her Mom's ear as she kissed her cheek.

Sandy smiled at the long time tradition of the phone call once they arrived home from a visit to let her know that they'd safely arrived home. "I love you too Jennifer," she replied, knowing all too well how important it was to let loved ones know you cared for them at every opportunity. Then she turned to Spencer and smiled at the sight of the young man standing nearby holding Henry bundled up in the comforter.

"Henry, baby, are you going to wake up to say goodbye to nana?" JJ asked as she stepped close to Spence and pulled back the comforter to see Henry's face.

"It's okay. It's early still;" Sandy said with a fond smile on her face as she remembered the years of tucking her own sleeping children into the car for the road trip home. She stepped close and pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead. "let him sleep."

Then she glanced up at Spencer as she rested her hand on his shoulder rubbing softly. "Take care Spencer." She smiled softly as Spencer blushed under her motherly affection.

"I will." Spencer replied with a nod to Sandy, silently implying that he would take of not only himself, but also of JJ and Henry.

 

* * *

 

JJ smiled and turned from the passenger seat to look at Henry in the backseat as she heard him waking up. "Hey little man," she spoke softly as he blinked and looked around in confusion, "did you sleep well?"

"Mommy?…" Henry replied as he blinked and rubbed his eyes, "where are we?"

"We're on the way home sleepyhead." JJ replied, "Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh" Henry nodded eagerly. "Can we have fwench toast?"

JJ chuckled. "I think we can manage that. Spence, there's a really good diner up just a little ways ahead." She said pointing out the sign for the upcoming diner.

Spencer nodded and squeezed JJ's hand that was resting in his on the center console.

 

* * *

 

"I don't want to ride in the car." Henry pouted as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Why not?" JJ asked in concern.

"It's no fun." Henry sighed as he scuffed his boot in the snow along the curb.

JJ nodded in understanding, knowing how hard it had to be for her very active little boy to be cooped up in the car, let alone a car seat for the five hour drive to the cabin.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Spencer said as he looked down at Henry, "how about Mommy drives for a while and I ride in the back seat with you. We can play games and read stories."

"Okay!" Henry replied, eager to spend some time with Uncle Spence.

JJ smiled and followed her boys, watching as Henry practically drag Spence across the parking lot and back to the car.

 

* * *

 

"Is it a person?" Spencer asked with a smile as he watched Henry.

"No." Henry replied.

"Hmmm," Spencer contemplated his next question while tapping his chin, "Is it inside the car?"

"No." Henry giggled.

"Okay, so then it's outside the car?" Spencer replied with a smile.

"Uh huh!" Henry nodded eagerly.

"How many questions is that now?" Spencer asked with a smile, knowing that he was about to run out of questions to use.

Henry's brow furrowed as he counted. "16, 17, 18…18 questions so far Uncle Spence."

JJ smiled as she listened to Spence and Henry playing 20 questions in the backseat. Spence always did a great job of making learning fun for Henry.

Spencer nodded. "So then, how many questions do I have left?" he asked as looked down at Henry.

Henry held up his fingers to count like Uncle Spence had showed him. "19, 20… two more questions Uncle Spence."

"Okay, have we been able to see it the whole time we've been in the car?" Spencer asked.

"Uh huh" Henry nodded.

"Is it the road?" Spencer asked.

"No!" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"You win Henry. I give up. What is it?" Spencer asked.

"The sky!" Henry explained. "Uncle Spence?"

"Yeah big guy?" Spence said sinking down in his seat next to Henry.

"Why is the sky blue?" Henry asked curiously as he looked between Uncle Spence and the window.

"Hmmm…" Spencer murmured as he pondered the best way to explain it so that Henry would understand. "Well, you know how you like to make waves for your boats in the bathtub."

"Uh huh," Henry nodded eagerly, "dats fun!" he grinned.

JJ's brow furrowed in curiosity, wondering what Henry's boats at bath time had to do with why the sky was blue.

"Well the light from the sun acts just like the waves you make in the bath tab," Spencer explained, his hand doing a wave motion through the air in front of Henry, "and even though the light from the sun looks white, it's made up of a lot of different colors."

"Like a rainbow?" Henry asked, remembering the rainbow that had been in the movie he'd watched with Nana and his cousins a few days ago.

"Exactly like a rainbow!" Spencer exclaimed proudly at how quickly his smart little godson had made the connection. "So the light from the sun is made of all the colors of the rainbow, but the different colors all move at different speeds. How fast the light travels affects how big or small the wave is for that color."

Henry watched Uncle Spence with big eyes, wanting to make sure he didn't miss anything. Uncle Spence knew the coolest things! He could turn things into rockets and make things blow up… and he knew magic!

"What color do you suppose is the fastest?" Uncle Spence asked conspiratorially, having a feeling Henry would guess correctly.

Henry's brow furrowed as he thought about the colors of the rainbow. "Red?" he replied.

"You're right Henry! How did you know?" Uncle Spence asked.

"Fire trucks are red and they're fast… and Wightening is red and he's very fast!" Henry explained using his four year old logic and the main character from his favorite movie at the moment, 'Cars', to back up his theory.

JJ chuckled to herself as she quickly glanced in the review mirror, catching Spence's eye. As her eyes moved back to the road, she was reminded of how much she enjoyed all of the little Henry and Spence moments she'd been able to witness over the last four years… but she had to admit, she was glad she was able to witness them more frequently now that she and Spence were together. She also couldn't help but admit that she wouldn't mind seeing Spence interacting with an additional little boy or little girl… or two. She bit her lip as she silently cursed her mother for putting the thought in her head and then refocused on the road while listening to Spence and Henry's conversation.

"That's pretty smart Henry." Uncle Spence nodded, acknowledging Henry's answer. "So red moves the fastest. That's why red is at the top of the rainbow." Spencer explained, going off on a tangent for a moment. "Do you know when we can see a rainbow?"

Henry nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down in his seat. "After it rains."

"Very good Henry," Spencer replied. "The reason we can see a rainbow after it rains is because there are still water drops in the air and the light has to go through the water drops to reach our eyes. Each of the different waves of light bounce off of the water drops at different speeds to create the rainbow. When the light comes to Earth from the Sun, it has to move through our atmosphere and the atmosphere scatters the light waves a lot like when there's a rainbow, we just can't see it quite as well because the atmosphere is all around us. It's sort of like we're standing right inside the rainbow."

Henry tipped his head as he contemplated what Uncle Spence was saying. "But the sky is blue not striped like a rainbow." He said in confusion, his little brow furrowed as he tried to connect what Uncle Spence was saying.

Uncle Spence nodded, "You're right Henry. The sky does just look blue most of the time. Our eyes are sensitive to blue light, so they notice it the most. The other colors have to work really hard for us to see them without there being a rainbow, but remember last week when we watched the sun set?"

"Oh yeah!" Henry exclaimed as he remembered. "It was red and purple!" he said his mouth forming an 'O' as he turned to look at Uncle Spence.

Spencer chuckled and nodded. "We could see the purple and red because the light had to travel through more of the sky to reach our eyes and there was more stuff in the air for the light to bounce off of."

"Cooool" Henry drawled out in awe of his Uncle Spence.

 

* * *

 

"Mmmm," Penelope moaned as she watched the delectable Derek Morgan move across the room back to where they'd curled up on the couch, his sweatpants once again hanging low off his hips as the muscles of his bare torso rippled and danced, "it is so much more fun to watch your sinfully delicious self when I can do this." She said wrapping her arms around him and leaning up to kiss him as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"We aim to please baby girl." Derek winked as he pulled out of the kiss and ran his fingers up and down Penelope's arm.

"Mission accomplished." She purred as she cuddled up into his side and he wrapped and arm around her.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ sighed as Spence parked the SUV in the Academy parking garage. "So much for vacation," she said turning to face Spence.

Spencer took a quick glance around the parking garage, making sure that no one was watching and then leaned across the center console.

"Mmm," she moaned as she felt Spence's lips press against her own, "baby… what…"

Spencer smiled at JJ, his whole face lighting up, "We're a little early. We have few minutes before our vacation is officially over."

JJ got lost in Spence's eyes, their vacation replaying in her mind. The weekend had gone by way too quickly. She'd glanced into the rearview mirror when they were a little over an hour from home to find that Spence and Henry had fallen asleep with their heads tipped towards each other. On pulling in the driveway they'd both woken up, and from that point on the weekend had flown by between unpacking, laundry, grocery shopping… and of course lots of quality time with my boys, she thought. She gave him a soft smile and leaned in for another quick kiss. "We should go in or you won't have enough time to properly doctor your coffee Doctor." JJ teased.

 

* * *

 

"Mmm Dereeeeekkkkk," Penelope moaned, "you have to… oh goddess you smell good…," she moaned as Derek nuzzled against her neck, "you have to stop. We're in the break room… we're totally gonna get caught… probably by Strauss… you… mmm… you know how epically bad that would be right?" she asked, her voice becoming high pitched at the end.

Morgan smirked against Penelope's neck, nuzzling her neck as he stood behind her, his hands on her hips as she worked to arrange the bevy of delicious treats she baked over the weekend to celebrate JJ and Reid's return. That and he knew that she knew that sweet treats were a truth serum for the good Dr. Reid. She'd never be able to pry where they'd been on vacation out of JJ without the aid of alcohol… but give Reid sweets, and he'd sing like a canary. "I don't care…" Morgan moaned hoarsely, not ready for their weekend to be over.

 

* * *

 

"Hey you two, welcome back!" Alex said with a smile as she glanced up from the file she was working on and watched Reid and JJ make their way across the bullpen.

"Thanks," JJ with a grin as she sat her purse on her desk.

"So, did we miss anything here?" Reid asked as he pulled his messenger bag strap off over his head, laying the bag across his desk as he turned to look at Alex.

At that moment, Rossi appeared from his office and responded to Reid's question in lieu of Alex. "Oh, I'd say so." He teased, wondering how long it would take for Morgan and Garcia's antics while JJ and Reid were away to get back to them.

Alex smirked and chuckled, having over heard some of what Garcia and Morgan had been up to. Talk about curiosity killing the computer tech.

Reid and JJ looked between Rossi, with his in-the-know grin, and Alex's amused expression as they tried to figure out what exactly they'd missed.

"Welcome back," Hotch said with a nod as he exited his office, stack of files in hand, prepared for the team's daily briefing.

"Thank you sir," Reid replied, "and thank you for letting us come in a little bit late this morning."

"It's no problem. I know how hectic the first day back can be with trying to get little boys back into the regular routine." Hotch replied with a smile as he thought about how hard it was for Jack to get back into the swing of things after time off from their regular routine.

"Not to mention big boys." JJ teased as she poked Reid in the side as she stepped up next to him.

"Hey!" Reid yelped grabbing his side and JJ's hand.

JJ laughed. "Come on; let's go get you some coffee flavored sugar before the briefing." She said, resting her hand on Reid's back and pushing him towards the break room.

"Oh I need a refill, I'll join you." Alex said, grabbing her now empty coffee cup from her desk.

"Might as well top mine off." Rossi added with a shrug as he looked down at his half full mug.

"Me too." Hotch added as he fell in step with Dave in following most of the rest of the team to the break room.

"Hey, where are Garcia and Morgan?" JJ asked as the group crossed the bullpen.

"Garcia mentioned something about getting a plate of baked goods ready for our briefing and Morgan had one on one tactical training session this morning." Hotch replied.

JJ stopped in momentary shock in the doorway of the break room… not quite believing what she was seeing as Reid bumped into her. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at Hotch where the rest of the team had come to a stop behind her and Reid.

Rossi snickered. "Well, I'll be…"

Alex chuckled and shook her head. It looked like she hadn't been that far off the mark all this time after all...

Hotch somehow managed to maintain a straight face as he turned away from the scene before them to look at JJ. "It would appear that is what they're calling it these days." He said, the humor of the situation creeping into his voice for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Eeep!" Garcia chirped in surprise as she pulled away from her chocolate snuggle bunny's lips to look at the source of the sound that had disrupted her oh so pleasant pre-briefing break room make out session. "Hotch… sir… I… we…" she stammered, her face going red at not only Hotch, but the whole team catching them.

"I believe we have a briefing to get to?" Hotch said in an amused tone of voice, knowing all too well that the teasing would commence once the team was behind closed doors and away from the prying eyes and gossip mongering of the bullpen. It also appeared that he had more to discuss with Garcia and Morgan than just their peeping tom activities last week, he thought as he snickered under his breath in amusement after turning his back on the team and heading for the round table room.

Rossi flashed Morgan and Garcia a knowing grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows and then turned to follow Hotch. He could re-fill his coffee after the briefing… and then he wouldn't have to walk in between the BAU's newest ooey gooey lovey dovey couple to get a cup of FBI motor oil tinted Joe.

A perplexed looked crossed Reid's face as he looked back and forth between JJ, the coffee pot, and where Morgan and Garcia stood straightening themselves out. It was almost as if he was attempting to determine whether or not it was safe to approach the coffee pot and silently asking JJ for her opinion as he whimpered at the thought of having to go through the whole briefing without so much as a taste of coffee.

JJ stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised, silently staring down her best friend and waiting for her to crack and tell all. It was only fair after all the times she'd been subjected to an interrogation at Penelope's hands.

Alex chuckled in amusement as she watched the scene in front of her.

Morgan rubbed his hand over his neck ever so briefly and then decided to roll with it. He picked the two coffee carriers up off the table in one hand and then picked the plate of Penelope's baked goods up in the other and handed it to her. He breezed to the doorway, guiding Penelope alongside him with his hand on the small of her back. He stopped in the middle of the group still in the doorway.

"Plain black, just the way you like it Alex." He said as he lowered his hand from Penelope's back and pulled out one of the plain black coffees from the coffee shop just down the road from the base. He'd run out after his tactical training lesson this morning and picked up coffee. He and Penelope had decided that the news might best be broken to the team over good coffee shop coffee, rather than the dark witch's brew that the FBI served up, and some home-made baked goods.

"Thank you Morgan." Alex replied graciously, her lips twitching with a smile.

"Here pretty boy. Our regular barista made this for you… I'm not sure how much sugar is in this… but she told me it's your usual… so maybe this will help jump start your brain." He said as he looked at his best friend who stood, still gaping like a fish, in the doorway of the break room.

"And one for the Pennsylvania petite..." Morgan said attempting his most charming grin on JJ as she stood staring he and Penelope down with her arms crossed.

JJ finally cracked and shook her head, a grin crossing her face, as she uncrossed one arm and reached out, taking the proffered cup of coffee from Morgan's outstretched hand. She fell in step with Garcia and bumped her shoulder against her best friend's shoulder. "Sooooo lunch later?" she whispered with a 'give me the details tone'.

Penelope's fading blush rose back to her cheeks. "Um… yeah."

 

* * *

 

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck and head and cast a sidelong apologetic glance at Penelope that he hadn't listened to her about them getting caught as the team teased them as they sat around the briefing room table taking a few minutes to enjoy baked goods, coffee, and camaraderie before they got down to business.

Penelope fought back against her blush, "Enough about Morgan and I my gorgeous gray matter and goldilocks, tell us how your vacation was."

"It was good. We had fun." Reid replied after swallowing his first bite of his second brownie.

Penelope narrowed her eyes. Reid's sugar rush that normally led his to say whatever was on his mind in long strings of spoken words filled with details must not have kicked in yet. "That's it?"

JJ shrugged. "It was nice to get away. It was pretty scenic with all of the snow."

Hotch nodded. "Sorry I interrupted your time off with my phone call on Friday."

"Wait, how did you get a hold of them? I couldn't get a strong enough signal to ping their phones." Penelope interjected.

"JJ's family's cabin is in the same area as the case that Morgan was consulting on. I thought they'd be able to help out with the case, but then the LEOs called Morgan and let him know they'd captured their unsub." Hotch explained.

Penelope nodded. "Oh. Wait… if you were in that area, you must have been snowed in… and maybe without electricity… you didn't have cell phone signals… what did you do without a connection to the outside world?" she asked.

JJ's eyebrows rose in amusement as she stared at Penelope, waiting for her to connect the dots herself.

"Oooooh right… kind of the point of going away to a cabin huh?" she replied sheepishly, answering her own question of how peaches and the boy genius had spent their vacation. "Wait…?" she asked as she looked back and forth between JJ and Reid. Then a sudden realization hit her. "You knew where they were." Penelope said accusingly, spinning in her seat to look at Hotch at her realization.

Hotch smirked. "Last I checked; I was the Unit Chief and have to be able to get a hold of anyone at a moment's notice."

"I… I can't believe I didn't think of that." She mumbled, sinking in her seat as Morgan's jaw dropped and he slapped his face, his hand dragging down his face that he didn't think of using that to talk his baby girl down off the ledge earlier in the week… preferably BEFORE having to explain why he was boosting her up to peek in JJ and Reid's living room window to a Police Officer.

Rossi smirked. "What's wrong Morgan? Didn't think of that before getting noticed as peeping toms earlier this week?" he said with a nod in JJ and Reid's direction.

JJ and Reid's eyes widened as they turned to look at Penelope and Morgan, waiting for them to explain this latest bit of news.

"Garcie? Something you want to explain?" JJ asked.

At that moment Garcia's laptop dinged, signaling an incoming Skype call. "Oh look at that… must be important… could be case related." Garcia said, changing the subject as she pressed the button to answer the call. "GUMDROP!" Garcia exclaimed excitedly at seeing who was on the other end of the call.

"Hey guys!" Emily said greeting everyone, as Garcia spun the laptop around so that Emily could see everyone and everyone could see Emily. Then she moved to join the rest of the team huddled up in front of the laptop.

A chorus of hellos and other cheerful greetings as well as the appropriate nicknames bounced back and forth over the internet connection for the first few moments of the call. Then Emily announced the reason for calling.

"I know you all have a briefing to get to since it's just the start of your day there, but I thought now would be a good time to call so that I could catch you all at once. PG and I were talking last week, and it made me even more aware how much I miss you all… so I booked some time off for this summer and I went ahead and got my flight booked."

"Yay! Oh Gumdrop it's going to be so good to see you. We so have to do a girls' night, all four of us." Garcia enthused as the rest of the team cheered in their own excitement to see her.

Alex smiled where she sat off to the side. She'd never had the opportunity to meet Emily, but she had heard wonderful stories from the rest of the team. She looked forward to the opportunity to meet the woman the rest of the team counted as family and held in such high regard.

"Summer… it will be all hot and yucky in the district though." Garcia said making a face. Then she was hit with an epiphany with the revelations that had occurred this morning. "Oooo… but maybe JJ knows of somewhere that we can go to get away…" she trailed off suggestively as they all turned to look at JJ.

JJ glanced at Spence, who nodded. Then she turned back to the rest of the team and Emily on the laptop screen. "Sure, why not? The cabin is just as gorgeous in the summer as it is in the winter time. The lake is great for swimming off the dock… we can go out on the boats… and we can have bonfires. It'll be great." She said with a smile as she thought of how much fun it would be to have everyone up to the cabin. Plus it would be fun for Henry to have Jack there to play with.

"JJ are you sure?" Hotch asked quietly, knowing how sacred each of the team members places of solitude could be.

"It's fine Hotch. You guys are family. Plus I'm sure my Mom would love an opportunity to spend a little time with all of you without the drama from last time." JJ responded.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay with it." Hotch replied with a nod.

JJ nodded, indicating she was sure. "I know Henry would love having a whole week of boy play time with Jack. of course he and Beth are invited... Alex, feel free to bring James if he's in town." JJ offered as she turned to the newest team member, wanting to make sure she knew she and her husband were included in the team get-away to her family cabin.

"Thank you JJ. I'll let James know the next time we talk on Skype so we can plan for it." Alex replied.

"I'll email the dates of my time off so everybody can plan for it." Emily added with a nod, "So… I caught up a bit with PG when we talked last week… but anything new?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

The team turned to look at Garcia and Morgan where they sat next to each other, waiting for them to tell Emily their news.

Garcia cleared her throat. "So, Emily, gumdrop… any idea where one could buy a fire proof suit?" she asked.

Emily burst out laughing at PG's comment and the confusion on the rest of the team member's faces.

 

* * *

 

"We gotta move. They aren't on to us yet, but they're gonna be soon if we stay here much longer." One member of the group said as they sat huddled around debating their next move and damning the idiot member of their group that got caught.

"Well where are we gonna go? This was supposed to be a safe hideout for us for the winter." Another group member said.

"Yeah, well clearly that ain't workin' out so well." Yet another member snarled.

The fourth member of the group shrugged. "Why don't we just head south now instead of waitin' 'till spring. I never liked winter anyway… and we're gonna want to be close to port anyway for when we're ready to be back in business."

"True. Alright, let's get packed up and head for warmer weather. We can figure out exactly where we're goin' once we're on the road." The leader of the group said, watching as the others nodded and then headed off to get everything ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this author's note is at the end because I didn't want to give away too much at the beginning of the chapter, but I also didn't want to leave you all hanging an wondering what the heck when you saw that this story was marked as complete, but that it ended like this. Originally the story was going to end here... (obviously without the cliffhanger bit with the unsubs)... Originally - I just included the bit with the unsubs as way for Garcia to know about the snow storm conditions in the area where JJ and Reid were - without her knowing that JJ and Reid were in the area where the snowstorm happened... but then you all started wondering about the unsub... which made me start wondering about the unsub... so now I'm working on the details for a sequel...
> 
> I'll try not to leave you all hanging for too long... but I also know that you're all waiting anxiously for more updates on Though The Road Was Never Smooth and The Road Before Us... not to mention the sequel to Sleight of Hand... you know Use Your Illusion... which I am off to work on now.


End file.
